Desert Rose
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Ihre Welt war erfüllt von Hass und Krieg... Trugbilder blendeten sie... Bis sie lernte, sie zu sehen... **Finished**
1. DR Prolog

Anmerke** : **Zuerst möchte ich klar und deutlich äußern, dass die Welt und die Personen in dieser Story nicht mir gehören sondern der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling (oder wer auch immer die Rechte besitzt ! :-) ) Und ich verdiene mit dieser Story KEIN Geld und habe dergleichen auch nicht vor... Just for fun eben !

Worum es genau in dieser Story geht ? Ich verrate nur soviel, dass es eine Hermione/?? (sag ich noch nicht) Story werden wird, obwohl es sich nicht um eine pure Lovestory handelt. Es gibt so was wie einen richtigen Plot hinter der Lovestory... :-P Obwohl die Lovestory natürlich eine wichtige Rolle im Plot spielen wird und manche Charas mit Sicherheit etwas OOC werden. Doch ich versuche es in Grenzen zu halten...

Nun ja... Am besten lest ihr einfach selbst ! ;-) 

Danke, danke, danke auch an Crisabella, die sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Story Beta zu lesen ! :-)

~**~

*Desert Rose* Prolog - Nothing...  *Hermiones POV* 

*Februar 2000*

_Die untergehende Sonne taucht den Abend in ein dunkles Rot. Viele würden es als romantisch bezeichnen, doch Romantik gibt es in meinem Leben nicht..._

_Nicht mehr..._

_Was gibt es noch in meinem Leben ? Was gibt es, wofür es sich noch lohnt zu leben ?_

_Vieles und doch nichts !_

_Der kühle Wind peitscht durch mein Gesicht, wirbelt meine Haare wahllos durcheinander. Doch es ist mir egal. _

_Vollkommen egal !_

_Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen streifen sanft mein Gesicht. Sollte es sich nicht tröstend anfühlen ? Sollte es mich nicht wärmen ? _

_Meine Seele..._

_Meine Gedanken..._

_Mein Herz..._

_Doch ich spüre nichts. Keine Wärme, kein Glück, kein bisschen Trost !_

_Nichts... _

_Gar nichts !_

_Ich bin leer, ausgedörrt, kraftlos..._

_Doch ich bin hier ! _

_Um zu suchen.... Zu warten... Nicht aufzugeben..._

_Doch für was ?_

_Vorsichtig fährt meine Hand über meinen Umhang, bleibt an einer der Taschen hängen. Sie fährt nicht hinein, greift nicht. Sie streicht nur über die kleine Wölbung im inneren..._

_Ein leises Knistern..._

_Nicht viel mehr..._

_Aber auch nicht weniger..._

_Erinnerungen überkommen mich. Wieder und wieder überwältigen sie mich. Zwingen mich in die Knie. _

_Lassen mich allein zurück..._

_Allein... _

_Ich will mich nicht erinnern !_

_Ich will vergessen..._

_Geschehnisse, die alles veränderten..._

_Meine Welt..._

_Meine Sicht der Dinge..._

_Meine Einstellung..._

_Mein Leben..._

_MICH !_

_Trugbilder. Sie bestimmten mein Leben, doch ich sollte sie sehen lernen. _

_Ich sollte so vieles lernen..._

_Ich lernte Dinge über Feinde, Freunde, Verbündete und über Verräter. Dinge über Vertrauen, über Enttäuschung, Hass, Reue und Schmerz..._

_Feinde wurden zu Freunden..._

_Und Freunde zu Feinden !_

_Ich fand Verbündete, wo ich Verräter erwartete..._

_Und Verräter, die doch eigentlich Verbündete sein sollten !_

_Ich vertraute..._

_Und ich wurde enttäuscht !_

_Ich hasste..._

_Doch ich bereute es..._

_Reue. Wie ich dieses Gefühl kenne. Wer kennt es nicht ? _

_Doch, bereue ich ?_

_Ich bereue alles und doch nichts..._

_Schmerz. Ich lernte zu leiden ich lernte wirklich zu lieben..._

_Liebe. Was für ein schmeichelndes Wort, für eine trügerische und schmerzvolle Sache..._

_Sie gibt einem alles..._

_Und doch nichts !_

_Dennoch gab sie mir mehr als ich jemals zuvor hatte..._

_Doch es wurde mir wieder genommen !_

_Ich hatte ALLES..._

_Und doch NICHTS !_

_~** ~_

Hm... Also, at first danke an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben ! :-) Das war natürlich erst mal nur der Prolog ! Wenn ihr die ganze Geschichte hören wollt, sagt es mir doch einfach... :-P Ich flehe regelrecht nach Revs ! So wie immer ! :-P __


	2. DR1 Captive

Huhu... Also, erst einmal danke für die vielen lieben Revs ! :-) Hat mich echt überrascht, da der Prolog ja wirklich nicht viel über die dahinter steckende Story verrät.  
  
Was noch ! Genau... Wie ihr merkt erinnern meine Reiter der Dark Device stark an die Nazgul von Tolkien (dem natürlich alles aus der glorreichen Welt von HdR gehört). Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich da etwas von inspirieren lassen. Nur das meine Dark Device mehr so eine große Armee ist, wie die Musketiere... Nur ohne Musketen... Naja, egal. Nur um das angemerkt zu haben.  
  
So, dann mal viel Spaß !  
  
~**~  
  
1- Captive... *Mai 1999*  
  
Schreie tönten durch den verbotenen Wald. Schreie, gemischt mit Zauberflüchen und donnernden Hufschlägen...  
  
Die Reiter der Dark Device waren überall. Die berittenen Todesser hatten sie aufgespürt und hetzten sie nun durch die Wälder. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war Hogwarts. Stolz und Edel ragte es in den Himmel hinauf. Bald wären sie am Ziel ! In Sicherheit...  
  
Die Reiter hatten sie alle getrennt. Sie waren in verschiedene Richtungen geflohen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die Todesser einige Mitglieder der Resitance umzingelten . Andere hatten die rettenden Schutzwälle von Hogwarts erreicht...  
  
Flüche streiften ihn, verfehlten ihn, trafen jemand anderen. Die Person direkt neben ihm. "Steh auf !", schrie er und zog den jungen Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren wieder auf die Beine. Dieser taumelte benommen neben ihm her. Hastig zog er ihn weiter gen Hogwarts. Gleich hatten sie es geschafft.  
  
Neben ihnen schlugen vier Hufe tief in den Boden. Die Erde zitterte und das riesige, schwarze Ross richtete sich bedrohlich auf. Er meinte, die Person auf dem Pferd lächeln zu sehen. "Stupor !", schrie jemand außerhalb ihrer Sicht und der Reiter stürzte zuckend zu Boden. Das Pferd richtete sich ein weiteres mal beängstigen auf, bevor es nervös durch die schreiende Menge raste...  
  
Erneut zog der den benommenen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann wieder auf die Beine und zog ihn weiter. Endlich erreichten sie die Wälle und ließen die bedrohlichen Feinde hinter sich.  
  
Erschöpft sackte er neben seinen besten Freund auf den Boden. "Sind alle Ok ?", wisperte dieser leise und der Rothaarige sah sich einen Moment angestrengt um. Sie waren 19 gewesen, einige waren verletzt aber im ganzem schienen sie vollzählig zu sein...  
  
Schließlich stockte ihm der Atem. Es waren nur 18 Personen anwesend. Hektisch starrte er zurück zum Wald. Die Todesser zogen sich langsam zurück.  
  
Doch wer von ihnen fehlte ?  
  
"Wo ist Mione ?", wisperte Harry schließlich leise...  
  
**  
  
Immer noch etwas benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Doch die Dunkelheit und der Staub, der in ihrem Gesicht und auch in ihren Augen klebte, erschwerten ihr das Sehen. Sie musste einige male stark blinzeln um wenigstens etwas erkennen zu können...  
  
Dennoch war da noch die Dunkelheit und diese verschluckte den kleinen düsteren Raum, in dem sie sich befand, fast gänzlich. Das wenige Licht, das durch den Spalt unter der Tür fiel, reichte gerade aus um einige spärliche Umrisse zu erkennen.  
  
Ketten schienen an den Wänden zu hängen, so wie die, die sie unbarmherzig auf ihren zittrigen Beinen hielten. Suchend sah sie sich weiter um doch anscheinend war sie allein. Der Boden und auch die Wände waren verdreckt und staubig. Das spürte sie durch die dicke, ungenießbare Luft, die sie mit jedem Atemzug inhalierte.  
  
Das hier war ein Kerker, eine Zelle für einen Gefangenen. Wo war sie hier ? Was war passiert ?  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Doch ihr Kopf hämmerte fürchterlich, jeder klare Gedanke war eine Qual...  
  
Dennoch erinnerte sie sich. Schwerfällig und langsam, aber die Geschehnisse kamen zurück...  
  
Die Todesser ! Die Reiter der Dark Device hatten sie überrascht und sie waren geflohen. Sie wurden getrennt und sie schlug den südlichen Weg ein...  
  
Ein Reiter hatte ihr den Weg abgeschnitten. Nein, es war eine Reiterin ! Parkinson... Es war Pansy Parkinson gewesen. Ein zweiter Reiter kam hinzu. "Na also... Wir haben in etwa was wir suchen !", hatte seine Stimme leise geknarrt. Sie kannte seine Stimme nicht...  
  
Dann lächelte Parkinson und flüsterte etwas. Dann wurde alles schwarz...  
  
"Palsemium !", hauchte sie. Der Fluch der Ohnmacht, der Lähmung eines Opfers. So hatte man sie also hierher gebracht...  
  
Kraftlos ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Ließ sich gen Boden sinken, doch die schweren Ketten um ihre Handgelenke hielten sie zurück. Unsanft schnitt ihr das Metall in die dünne Haut, doch sie ignorierte es. Was sollte sie nun tun ? Sollte sie auf Rettung hoffen ? Einfach abwarten ? Verzweifeln ? Versuchen zu fliehen ?  
  
Flucht. Ein recht aussichtsloser Gedanke in ihrer momentanen Lage. Sie war in Ketten gelegt und in eine kleine düstere Zelle gesperrt worden. Eine Zelle, die sie nicht einmal richtig überblicken konnte. Was wenn sie doch nicht allein war ? Was wenn hier irgendwo, verborgen im Dunkeln Jemand oder Etwas lauerte...  
  
Nein, sie sollte sich zusammen reißen. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr, sie war eine junge Frau, sie war Mitglied der Resitance. Sie war gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser. Gegen Unterdrückung, Tod und Schmerz ! Nichts würde daran etwas ändern, auch wenn es das alles für sie bedeuten würde...  
  
Folter, Schmerz, Tod...  
  
Sie würde ihre Freunde nicht verraten ! Sich nicht verraten ! Niemanden...  
  
Sie würde stolz sterben...  
  
** "Verdammt !", hauchte er und entließ den kleinen grauen Kauz wieder in die Lüfte. So etwas hatte er erwartet. Auch wenn er gehofft hatte, dass seine Warnung früh genug eingetroffen war. Doch es sah nicht danach aus...  
  
Langsam ging er zurück zu dem kleinen Spalt in der Felswand. Von außen war der schmale Eingang kaum zu sehen. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass sich hier Unterirdisch eines der Hauptquartiere der Todesser befand.  
  
Die der Dark Device. "Was gibt es ?", wisperte der junge Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren leise. Er war ihm auf halben Wege entgegen gekommen. "Wir haben Granger !", hauchte er kaum hörbar und schritt an dem anderen vorbei...  
  
"Wie ist der Plan ?", fragte dieser schließlich, noch bevor sie den Eingang erreicht hatten. "Schlecht, aber es muss funktionieren !", antwortete er schwach. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte seufzend...  
  
**  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, richtete sich etwas auf und die Ketten klirrten geräuschvoll. Ihre blauen Augen waren entsetzt auf die Tür gerichtet. Oder auf das, was sie in der Dunkelheit als diese einschätzte.  
  
Schritte. Langsam und gleichmäßig näherten sie sich. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen und versuchte die Angst zu verdrängen. Die Angst vor dem was kommen könnte. Vor dem was sie vielleicht erwartete. Sie war nicht wirklich so mutig wie die anderen es von ihr erwarteten. Sie war es niemals gewesen. Doch sie war Mitglied des bekannten Potter-Trio...  
  
Die Schritte verstummten, wurden ersetzt von einer leisen, schroffen Stimme. Dann wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen. "Lumos !", ertönte es leise und sie konnte einen leichten spöttischen Unterton hören.  
  
Der Raum wurde in ein helles Licht, wenn auch nicht so hell wie Tageslicht, gehüllt und einen Moment kniff sie die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen. Weiße Flecke tanzten in ihrem Sichtfeld.  
  
"Granger ! Sieh mal einer an ! Du bist schon wach. Ausgeschlafen ?", knarrte die Person leise. Sie war vermummt, hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tief ins Geicht gezogen. "Was wollen sie ?", zischte sie schwach. Eigentlich sollte es abweisend und kalt klingen. Doch es klang brüchig und matt.  
  
Der Junge Mann, doch einige Jahre älter wie sie, schob sich langsam die Kapuze in den Nacken und kam einige Schritte auf sie zu. "Granger... Olala...", hauchte er und schnalzte vielsagend mit der Zunge. Sie erkannte ihn sofort, auch wenn es Jahre her war, als sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte. "Verschwinde, Flint !", gab sie wütend zurück und versuchte sich aus seinem Blickfeld zu bewegen. Doch die Ketten hielten sie zurück.  
  
Wie lange war es her, das sie und Marcus Flint zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen waren ? 4 Jahre ? 5 Jahre ? Mehr ? Alles kam ihr so unendlich weit weg vor, obwohl sie erst vor knapp 2 Jahren ihre Abschlussprüfung gemacht hatte...  
  
"Ich hatte gehört, dass du hübsch geworden bist ! Doch *das* hätte ich nicht erwartet...", führ er unbeirrt fort und streichelte beinahe sanft über ihre Wange.  
  
Mit einer hastigen Bewegung schüttelte sie die lästige Hand ab und wandte sich erneut unter den klirrenden Ketten. "Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal anzufassen !", wisperte Hermione drohend. Nun klang ihre Stimme ungewöhnlich fest.  
  
"Wirklich ! Du hast dich sehr verändert...", er ignorierte sie weiterhin. "Lange Beine, ein schöner Hintern...", seine Augen musterten sie begierig und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, wie er sie ansah. "...volle Brüste ! Nur noch deine widerspenstigen braunen Locken, weisen darauf hin, dass es sich tatsächlich um das wandelnde Lexikon der Gryffindor handelt...", bei diesen Worten strich er ihr unsanft eine ihrer leicht gewellten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Seine Hand verweilte in ihrem Nacken, fuhr hinab über ihre Schulter und zeichnete schließlich den Ansatz ihrer Brüste nach. "Bastard...", fauchte sie und drehte sich erneut etwas in ihrem geringem Radius um den ungewünschten Berührungen auszuweichen.  
  
** Beinahe schleichend schritt er den düsteren Gang entlang. Obwohl es keinen Grund dazu gab, denn er war einer von ihnen. Keiner würde Verdacht schöpfen, keiner ihm große Beachtung schenken.  
  
Dich hinter ihm folgte ihm immer noch der Schwarzhaarige. "Also, dann versuchen wir es wirklich nach Plan A ?", wisperte er rau. "Jawohl !", antwortete er nickend, ohne seine Schritte zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Dann hoffen wir, dass es klappt !", gab der andere matt zurück. "Wenn nicht haben wir noch Plan B !", erwiderte er knapp und blieb hinter einem Vorsprung stehen.  
  
Hier sollte Flint doch Wache stehen. Wo zum Teufel war er ? Und wo war Parkinson ? Sie sollte ebenfalls ein Auge auf Granger werfen. Doch die Tür war unbewacht und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Es war verboten einen Gefangen vollkommen unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Vor allem wenn es sich um Granger handelte. Etwas stimmte nicht...  
  
Es war zu leicht...  
  
Er atmete noch einmal heftig aus, bevor er sich umsah und versuchte so schnell wie möglich, doch ungesehen, zu Grangers Zelle zu kommen. "Warte !", hauchte ihm der andere hinterher. Er sah ihn fragend an. "Was wenn Plan A und B fehlschlagen ?", wisperte er während er sich lässig an die Steinmauer lehnte. Der Schatten verschluckte ihn nun gänzlich.  
  
Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und grinste. "Plan C !" "Der wäre ?", gab der Schwarzhaarige grinsend zurück. "Entweder...Oder, denke ich !", wisperte er höhnisch, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
  
Das hier war verrückt ! Wenn sie es wirklich schaffen sollten, wäre mehr Glück wie alles andere im Spiel...  
  
**  
  
Er lächelte amüsiert und näherte sich schleichend. Hermione versuchte ein weiteres mal ihm auszuweichen, doch es war vergebens. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Armes, hatte er sie an sich gezogen und drängte sie nun mit seinem eigenen Körper an die Wand. "Na, bist du bei Potter und Weasley etwa auch so abweisend ? Müssen sie darum betteln, Granger ?", hauchte er grinsend und fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre Halsbeuge entlang.  
  
Entsetzen fuhr in ihr hoch. Ihr Herz schien nicht mehr zu schlagen, ihr Körper hatte sich gänzlich verspannt und sie versuchte Flint zitternd von sich zu stoßen. Doch er gab nicht nach, drängte sich nur noch fester an sie.  
  
Sie unternahm noch ein paar schwache Befreiungsversuche, doch jeder einzelne missglückte. Was sollte sie tun ? Der stärkere Teil ihres Körpers schrie mit jeder einzelnen Zelle nach Gegenwehr ! Doch der andere, schwächere Teil wimmerte darum, dass es aufhörte... Das es vorbei war...  
  
"Bitte...Nein...", wimmerte sie leise und sie spürte wie ihre Augen zu flimmern begannen. "Oh, wie süß ! Sind wir vielleicht noch unschuldig ? Soll ich sanft sein ?", lachte ihr Gegenüber zynisch und schob grob ihren Umhang beiseite. "Nein...", wimmerte sie erneut.  
  
Seine Hand fuhr fordernd unter ihren Pullover und wenige Sekunden später spürte sie seine rauen und feuchten Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut. Ekel überkam sie, schien sie regelrecht zu durchfluten. Sie würde nicht klein beigeben ! Sie war stark ! Stolz...  
  
"Nimm deine Pfoten von mir !", zischte sie mit all ihrer Beherrschung und er hielt einen Moment überrascht inne, bevor er ihr den Mund mit einem groben und harten Kuss verschloss. Sie stöhnte voller Ekel auf, versuchte sich ein weiteres mal aus seiner Armen zu befreien, doch abermals brachte es nichts...  
  
"Nimm deine Finger von ihr, Flint !", ertönte es ruhig von der Tür aus. Flint hielt kurz inne und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zur Tür. Erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich sah sie auf...  
  
~**~  
  
Also, soweit sind wir also schon mal. Wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr das ein oder andere noch nicht so ganz versteht. Das kommt noch in den nächsten Kapiteln ! :-)  
  
Ach ja... Und wenn es euch gefallen hat... Oder auch nicht... Teilt es mir mit... :-P 


	3. DR2 Mirage

Huhu... Mal wieder ich...  
  
Hier ist also das 2 Chapter. Nun ja, wie gesagt vieles klärt sich erst nach und nach auf. Das wird auch hier der Fall sein, denn das ist alles erst der Anfang. Ich denke, die Story könnte etwas länger werden wie "You can leave your head on" ! :-)  
  
@ Hathor und Kathie : Ja, wer die Beiden sind erfahrt ihr teilweise schon mal in diesem Chap. Aber, es steckt noch mehr dahinter...  
  
@ Lorelei Lee : Ich fand es auch mal ganz interessant sie von einer etwas anderen Seite darzustellen. Sie wird noch einiges erleben bei dem sie stark oder auch mal schwach sein wird. Aber, keine Sorge, ich mache aus Hermione keine Lara Croft !  
  
@ HelloKitty : Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit ! :-) Da habe ich wirklich kein Problem mit, denn immerhin ist alles Geschmacksache ! Trotzdem danke, fürs lesen.  
  
Und natürlich auch ein gaaaaaaannnnnzzzzz großes DANKESCHÖN an alle anderen Schnuckel die für mich gerevt haben oder diese Story im geheimen verfolgen ! :-P Ihr seid ALLE Gold für mein schwaches Ego !  
  
Danke auch ans Crisa-Schätzchen fürs Beta-Lesen !  
  
~** ~  
  
2 - Mirage...  
  
Endlich ließ ihr Peiniger gänzlich von ihr ab und wirbelte genauso entsetzt wie wütend herum. Im Türrahmen lehnte entspannt ein weiterer Todesser und schien Beide unter seiner Kapuze aufmerksam zu beobachten. Der Schnitt seines nachtschwarzen Umhanges und die festen, schwarzen Lederhandschuhe wiesen darauf hin, dass es sich um einen Reiter der Dark Device handelte.  
  
Ihr Atem ging schnell und beinahe unregelmäßig. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, was nicht nur daran lag, dass ihr Umhang lose an ihrem Körper hing. Wie lange war er schon hier ? Wer war er und vor allem... Was kam als nächstes...  
  
Der andere Mann stieß sich nun locker vom Rahmen ab und trat einige Schritte auf Flint zu. Dessen Blicke schienen seinen Gegenüber töten zu wollen. "Such dir was eigenes ! Sie gehört mir !", zischte er und stellte sich dem größeren, aber etwas zierlicherem Mann in den Weg. "Ich habe es nicht nötig, es mir mit Gewalt zu holen, Flint ! Und schon gar nicht von einem Schlammblut !", gab der andere höhnisch zurück und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt...  
  
Sie kannte diese schnarrende, kalte und emotionslose Stimme. Und sie hasste sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt... Abgesehen von Flint und natürlich der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf...  
  
Flint schnaubte kurz wütend auf und holte tief Luft. "Das habe ich auch nicht, Malfoy !", schrie er nun fast und gönnte Hermione einen angedeuteten Seitenblick. "Das sieht man !", lachte der andere leise auf und schob sich nun ebenfalls die Kapuze in den Nacken.  
  
Sie hatte den blonden Slytherin schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Seid ihrem Abschluss vor 2 Jahren um genau zu sein. Von den vielen Bildern im Tagespropheten mal abgesehen...  
  
Doch er hatte sich kaum verändert. Mal abgesehen von den kleinen Dreck- und Staubspuren auf seinen blassen Wangen und von der Tatsache, dass seine Züge etwas härter und erwachsener geworden waren, war es der selbe Draco Malfoy den sie von je her kannte.  
  
Eingebildet, Arrogant, Süffisant und Zynisch wie immer ! Seine silber- grauen Augen musterten sie leicht amüsiert, bevor sie sich wieder voll und ganz Flint widmeten, der nun die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und den jüngeren Mann wütend anstarrte. "Ich sage es zum letzten mal, Malfoy ! Verschwinde oder...", knurrte er leise und ging einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu. Dieser lächelte kühl, würdigte dem anderen jedoch keines einzigen Blickes.  
  
Seine Augen waren nun wieder auf Hermione gerichtet, die immer noch in unbequemer Pose an der Steinwand kauerte. "Oder was ?", wisperte Malfoy herausfordernd. "Wenn es schon sein muss hol dir eine von den Muggeln oder ein anderes Schlammblut !", fügte er grinsend hinzu und der andere zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
**  
  
"Ich will aber *sie* ! Sie ist Potters Augapfel !", wisperte Flint gereizt und ging ein paar weitere Schritte auf den Jüngeren zu. "Genau, sie ist unser Trumpf gegen Potter ! Der Lord will sie *sprechen* und ich bin mir sicher, er wird äußerst erfreut sein, wenn du sie vorher besinnungslos vögelst !", sagte er höhnisch und Flint zuckte, wie von unsichtbarer Hand geschlagen, zusammen.  
  
Draco schluckte und sah einen kurzen Moment angestrengt zu Boden .Das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch er würde nicht weit von seinem eigentlichen Plan abkommen müssen. Um so besser, das Parkinson verschwunden und Flint hier drinnen war. So konnte er seinen Plan unbemerkt und viel geschickter ausführen. Er grinste triumphierend...  
  
Flint sah sie Beide noch einige male abwechselnd an und machte sich dann langsam daran, die Zelle zu verlassen. "Ach, noch was !", hauchte Draco grinsend und drehte sich langsam um. "Was denn ?", knurrte der andere immer noch wütend. "Schließ die Tür !", erwiderte Draco befehlshaberisch.  
  
Der Ältere tat wie ihm geheißen und Granger drängte sich instinktiv noch näher gegen die Mauer. Eindeutig hatte sie Angst und war verunsichert. Doch es verwunderte ihn in dieser Situation noch nicht einmal. Sie tat ihm schon fast leid... Fast...  
  
"Also, was ist nun ?", zischte Flint nun sichtlich genervt und Draco griff schleichend langsam in eine Tasche seines Umhanges. "Du solltest besser aufpassen ! Das hier ist Grangers Zauberstab !", wisperte er leise und zog einen langen, hellbraunen Stab aus der Tasche. Er konnte hören wie Granger scharf die Luft einzog und ihn verwirrt begutachtete.  
  
Flint beäugte ihn verwundert und fassungslos zugleich. "Was soll das ?", hauchte er abwesend, während seine Augen auf dem kleinen Stückchen Holz lagen. "Angenommen sie würde ihn jetzt in ihre Fingerchen bekommen. Dann könnte sie einen Schockzauber oder ähnliches auf dich sprechen...", erläuterte er unberührt weiter. Flint und auch Granger sahen ihn entgeistert an. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie Beide, er wäre verrückt geworden.  
  
"Was redest du armer Irrer da ?", lachte Flint nun leise auf und ging einige Schritte zurück zur Tür. "Nun ja ! Ich dachte in etwa so !", sagte er schulterzuckend und richtete den Zauberstab spielerisch auf Flint, der die Tür nun fast erreicht hatte. "Stupor !", hauchte der Blonde kaum hörbar, ein greller Blitz schoss aus der Spitze hervor und riss den zuckenden Todesser zu Boden.  
  
"Confussius !", fügte er noch leise hinzu und eine kleine weiße Wolke umgab für einige Sekunden den Kopf des am Boden Liegenden. Dann verblasste sie und der ehemalige Slytherin richtete sich an die vollkommen entsetzte Granger. "Was...Warum...", stotterte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
**  
  
Hatte man Malfoy selber mit einem `Confussius' Zauber belegt oder war er einfach nur geistig gestört ? War das vielleicht der Grund, warum sie so lange nichts von ihm gehört hatten ?  
  
Lächelnd trat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, begutachtete schweigend ihre Fesseln und sah sie dann durchdringend an. Innerlich schrie sie entsetzt auf. Gerade war sie mit einem Gewalttäter allein gewesen, doch nun schien es, als wäre sie einem Verrückten ausgeliefert...  
  
"Was zum Teufel...", wimmerte sie und richtete sich so gut es ging auf. Hektisch sah sie hinüber zu Flint, der immer noch regungslos am Boden lag. "Hilfe ! Hört mich jemand ! Bitte, hör...", schrie sie schließlich, doch Malfoy drückte ihr blitzschnell die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
Wimmernd sackte sie wieder in sich zusammen und ein leises, langgezogenes Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle, welches jedoch vom Handschuh verschluckt wurde...  
  
~** ~  
  
Ich bettele wie immer um Revs ! Bitte, bitte, bitte ! *aufdenknienrumrutsch* Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich... 


	4. DR3 Escape

Kuckkuck... It´s me again ! :-)  
  
Wie immer danke an Crisa ! Was ich übrigens noch anmerken wollte. Ich und Crisa haben festgestellt, dass wir beide net so die Komma-Queens sind. Peinlich aber wahr, wir haben über manchen Sätzen, regelrecht zusammen gebrütet. "Kommt da jetzt eins hin oder net ??". Nun ja, ich bitte daher um Verständnis, wenn das ein oder andere Kommale mal falsch oder nicht vorhanden ist. Wir arbeiten an unserem Können und Wissen, was das betrifft ! Versprochen !! :-)  
  
Natürlich auch ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die meinen Schmarn lesen und danke an Alex Black, Lorelei Lee und Crisa fürs reven. *knuddeleuchalleganzdolle*  
  
@Lorelei Lee : Man, du bist ja ein richtig treues Kätzchen ! ;-) Danke ! Keine Sorge, ich bin (wie Crisa schon sagte) momentan der Schreibwut verfallen. Will nur nicht alles auf einmal posten. Man weiß ja nie, wann mal wieder eine *müde* Phase folgt...  
  
~**~  
  
3 - Escape...  
  
Wütend schlug Harry mit der bloßen Hand auf das warme Holz von Dumbledores Schreibtisch. "Sie ist in Gefahr, wir sollten sofort handeln !", schrie er den alten Mann mit den Mondförmigen Brillengläsern entsetzt an.  
  
Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sie sollten hier warten und nichts tun ?  
  
Über eine Stunde hatten sie den ganzen Wald abgesucht, sowie die nähere Umgebung. Hermione war verschwunden. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten...  
  
Sie war in der Gewalt des Feindes !  
  
"Versucht doch zu verstehen, es...", begann Dumbledore leise und atmete lautstark aus. Auch er war besorgt, dass konnte der Schwarzhaarige in seinen Augen sehen. "Wir wollen und können es aber nicht verstehen !", warf Ron aufgebracht ein und lief gehetzt durch den kleinen Raum.  
  
Sicherlich war es dumm mitten in die Fänge der Todesser zu laufen. Das wussten sie alle, doch noch nie war ein wirklich enger Freund in ihren Fängen gewesen. Er konnte nicht untätig herum sitzen, doch er wusste, dass überstürztes Handeln gar nichts brachte.  
  
Snape schnaubte genervt und blitzte ihn verständnislos an. Dennoch schien er besorgt zu sein. Dumbledore räusperte sich leise. "Wir werden bis zum morgengrauen abwarten und dann weiter sehen !", sagte er entschuldigend und warf dem Meister der Zaubertränke, einen beinahe flehenden Blick zu. "Das ist Schwachsinn ! Nennen sie uns nur einen Grund das zu tun !", schrie Ron und sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen.  
  
"Wir haben unsere Gründe !", knarrte Snape nun leise und schenkte den Beiden einen strengen Blick. Harry sah einen Moment benommen zu Boden. Sollten sie Snape und Dumbledore vertrauen ? Sollten sie wirklich abwarten ? Oder sollten sie Hermione auf eigene Faust suchen ?  
  
**  
  
"Sei still ! Verdammt ! Sei still !", wisperte er eindringlich und drückte ihr die Hand fest auf den Mund. Sie gab einige heisere Laute von sich, während ihre braunen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
  
Nervös blickte er zur Tür. Mit Sicherheit würde sie früher oder später das ganze Gebäude zusammen schreien und sie wären alle verloren. "Verdammt Granger ! Wenn ich dich jetzt los lasse, versprichst du mir dann ruhig zu sein ?", wisperte er und versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
  
Das hier war eine wirklich denkbar schlechte Situation. Voldemort hatte ihn und Zabini aufgetragen Granger vorzubereiten und zu ihm zu bringen. Sie hatten eh schon keine Zeit, Parkinson könnte jeden Moment zurück kommen und dieses dumme Schlammblut schrie um Hilfe !  
  
Bei den Todessern ! Wie dumm konnte man sein ? Nun ja, wie konnte er es anders erwarten. Immerhin gehörte sie zum persönlichem Gefolge von Potter und vielleicht färbte Dummheit ja ab...  
  
**  
  
Sie nickte schwach und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war es besser zu tun was er sagte. Wer wusste schon was er sonst noch alles anstellte ! Obwohl es ihr eigentlich egal sein konnte ! Vielleicht war es besser wenn er sie hier und jetzt umbrachte. Das würde ihr ein *Verhör* vom dunklen Lord persönlich ersparen...  
  
Er atmete erleichtert aus. "Gut Granger ! Ich verlasse mich auf deinen Verstand ! Du wirst es bereuen wenn du auch nur einen Ton von dir gibst !", zischte er drohend und funkelte sie mit den Augen vielsagend an. Wieder nickte sie und sah ihn fest an.  
  
Er nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung und nahm dann langsam die Hand von ihrem Mund. "Lass mich reden !", zischte er und richtete erneut ihren Zauberstab auf sie. "Ich werde deine Fesseln jetzt öffnen und dir den hier zurück geben !", fügte er hinzu und deute erst auf die Schellen um ihre Handgelenke und dann auf ihren Zauberstab. "Das hier ist etwas Vielsafttrank !", er ging geschmeidig und schnell zum bewusstlosen Flint und riss ihm ein paar Haare aus, die er in die kleine Phiole mischte. " Wenn ich verschwunden bin nimmst du das und ziehst seinen Umhang über ! Dann wartest du hier mindestens 3 Minuten, aber auch nicht mehr wie 4. Anschließend verschwindest du über den Flur nach links bis du zu einer großen Treppe kommst. Unter dieser ist ein Gang, dem folgst du nach Westen. Von draußen aus kannst du dissapparieren...", kommandierte er streng.  
  
Sie starrte ihn immer noch geistesabwesend an. Was redete er da ?  
  
Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Verstanden ?", zischte er schließlich ungeduldig, als die erwartete Reaktion nicht folgte und blitze sie wütend an. "Was soll das alles ?", hauchte sie. "Dafür ist keine Zeit ! Wenn ich hier raus bin hast du maximal 10 Minuten. Wir halten dir den Weg so gut es geht frei. Trotzdem solltest du nicht blind darauf los rennen !", setzte er ungeduldig nach und öffnete, mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches, ihre Ketten.  
  
Kraftlos fiel sie auf die Knie und blickte ihn durch ein paar Haarsträhnen hindurch an. "Und du ? Was ist mit dir ?", fragte sie schließlich leise. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Wenn du dich nicht zu blöd anstellst werden sie mich mit der Sache nicht in Verbindung bringen sonder den da !", dabei deutete er gleichgültig auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Flint.  
  
Hermione schüttelte immer noch verwirrt den Kopf. Das hier war eine Falle ? Nichts weiter... "Aber...", brachte sie schwach hervor und presste die Hände gegen ihre pochenden Schläfen.  
  
Malfoy sah sie einen Augenblick herablassend an. Dann ging er langsam vor ihr in die Hocke. "Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen. Hier werden sie dich auseinander nehmen. Du hast keine andere Wahl ! Ich und Zabini werden gleich dafür sorgen, dass du freie Bahn hast. Du machst einfach nur, dass du hier weg kommst. Ansonsten...", sagte er beinahe beruhigend, senkte kurz den Blick, zog sie dann aber unsanft auf die Beine.  
  
Ihre Beine zitterten heftig, weigerten sich sie zu tragen und sie stützte sich an der Wand ab. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie heftig die Wunden an ihren Händen schmerzten. Der blonde junge Mann sah sie einen Moment fragend an. Dann nickte sie und er reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch er wirbelte Augenblicklich herum und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Zelle.  
  
Mit wirren Gedanken blieb sie zurück. Sie verstand das alles immer noch nicht wirklich, doch sie musste es einfach riskieren. Malfoy hatte recht, sie hatte keine andere Wahl ! Später konnte sie sich immer noch Gedanken über alles machen. Wenn es ein später geben würde...  
  
**  
  
Zabini wartete wie erwartet in der kleinen Nische. "Alles klar ! Jetzt liegt es hauptsächlich an ihr !", wisperte er angespannt und zusammen schlugen sie vorab den Weg ein, der Granger wenige Minuten später in die Freiheit führen sollte.  
  
Es würde hart werden. Der Vielsafttrank wirkte bei einer Umwandlung in das andere Geschlecht nur dürftig und nicht wirklich lange. Aber, es müsste genügen...  
  
Ein besser Plan war ihm in der geringen Zeit die er hatte nicht eingefallen. "Na wunderbar !", lachte Zabini spöttisch. Draco nickte zustimmend. Sie würde sie noch alle ins Verderben reißen...  
  
**  
  
Eine ganze Weile wartete sie, immer wieder wanderten ihre Blicke hektisch über Flint, der immer noch regungslos im Staub verweilte. Kein Wunder, denn ein richtiger Schockzauber konnte Stunden andauern. Und Malfoy wusste einen solchen ganz sicher anzuwenden !  
  
Es bestand also keine Sorge, dass er vielleicht jeden Moment wieder aufwachen würde. Dennoch war sie unruhig...  
  
Einige weitere Minuten später öffnete sie schließlich vorsichtig die Tür, die nur verschlossen, nicht aber magisch verriegelt war und trat langsam auf den dunklen Flur...  
  
Niemand war zu sehen, doch sie hörte deutliche Schritte näher kommen. Instinktiv beschleunigte sie ihre eigenen und versuchte, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu bewegen. Es war nicht wirklich einfach, denn abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht ganz zu Flint geworden war machte ihr der andere Körper schwer zu schaffen.  
  
"Flint ! Flint wo willst du hin ?", die weiche, weibliche Stimme halte durch die Gänge und Hermione warf hektisch einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Es war Parkinson, die ihr ein Stück gefolgt war. Dennoch war der Abstand groß genug und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas. "Verdammt, was...", schrie Pansy und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen was sie tun sollte. Dann stürmte sie zurück. Wahrscheinlich zu ihrer Zelle...  
  
Ein letztes mal beschleunigte sie und während sie schwerfällig lief spürte sie, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Doch das war nun egal. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte auf die Treppe zu, unter dieser befand sich tatsächlich der beschriebene Gang.  
  
"Sie ist weg ! Sie ist geflohen !", hörte sie Parkinson schreien und ihre Schritte näherten sich wieder beängstigend. "Stupor !", schrie sie und Hermione duckte sich instinktiv, während sie weiterhin lief. Der Fluch schlug donnernd in die Wand ein und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch. Flüchtig sah sie zurück und schleuderte Pansy, über ihre Schulter hinweg, einen Schockzauber entgegen. Sie hörte das Mädchen schreien und hart auf den Boden aufschlagen. Dann folgte ein leises Wimmern...  
  
Das Training mit Harry hatte sich wirklich gelohnt. Sie sollte ihm danken, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde.  
  
Ein weiterer Fluch schlug direkt hinter ihr in die Mauer ein. An der Stimme erkannte sie, dass er von Malfoy stammte. Weitere Schritte hasteten hinter ihr durch den Gang, doch seine Enge und der kleine Vorsprung brachten ihr einen Vorteil...  
  
Spärliches Licht fiel ihr vom Eingangsspalt entgegen und sie spürte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte es fast geschafft, es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis nach draußen. Ein letztes Mal sammelte sie all´ ihre Kräfte und beschleunigte ihre Schritte bis an die Grenze.  
  
Der Spalt rückte immer näher, tauchte vor ihr wie ein einziger Lichtstrahl in der finstersten Nacht auf. Hektisch sprang sie hindurch, in die Freiheit...  
  
Endlich erreichte sie das Freie. Ihre Beine federten über das nasse Grass, doch bevor sie erleichtert aufatmen konnte überkam sie die nächste dunkle Vorahnung. Waren das dort Hufschläge die sich näherten ?  
  
Ein Blick zurück überzeugte sie. 4 Reiter folgten ihr, doch keiner davon war Malfoy. Die stolzen Rösser und ihre Reiter kamen näher, doch hier konnte sie noch nicht dissapartieren. Verzweifelt lief sie weiter, stolperte fast aber hielt sich krampfhaft auf den Beinen...  
  
Sie war so weit gekommen, sie würde es schaffen ! Sie musste einfach...  
  
Wahllos warf sie einige Flüche auf ihre Verfolger und als sie endlich den Schutzwall überwunden hatte , dissappartierte sie schließlich ohne auch nur ansatzweise stehen zu bleiben...  
  
**  
  
Draco atmete zufrieden aus, folgte Granger aber zusammen mit einigen anderen. Es war zu eindeutig, dass sie nach Hogwarts appartieren würde, doch er hoffte ihr Vorsprung würde reichen.  
  
Als sie den verbotenen Wald erreichten stolperte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen gerade zwischen den Bäumen und Ästen hindurch. Ihr Ziel, das riesige Schloss welches nun in das Dunkel der Nacht getaucht war, tauchte bedrohlich vor ihnen auf.  
  
Er folgte ihr noch für kurze Zeit. Jedoch ohne den Vorsatz sie wirklich aufzuhalten. Geschmeidig hob er seinen Zauberstab und wisperte "Crucio !". Granger kam ins wanken, stolperte fast in seine Bahn, doch erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sein Fluch an einem Baum abprallte. Das war knapp gewesen...  
  
Da zielte er schon viele Meter neben sie und sie lief geradewegs hinein. Wie hatte sie die letzten zwei Jahre, dazu noch als Mitglied der Resitance bloß überlebt ? Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sie den Waldrand erreichte und somit die schützenden Wälle überquert hatte.  
  
Mission geglückt ! Granger war in Sicherheit...  
  
"Er wird uns umbringen !", wimmerte Pansy verzweifelt und beugte sich keuchend vorne über. Tränen schimmerten auf ihren blassen Wangen. Draco nickte schweigend...  
  
Der dunkle Lord würde nicht begeistert sein. Einige würden ganz sicher heute Nacht ihr Leben lassen. Doch wenn er Glück hatte würde er mit einer *milden* Strafe davon kommen.  
  
Er seufzte leise und dissappartierte nach `King´s Crown', dem derzeitigem Sitz Voldemorts. Eigentlich sollte er ihm Granger überbringen. Doch er hatte andere Neuigkeiten...  
  
Das war der Preis...  
  
~**~  
  
Ich weiß, die Flucht war ziemlich lahm und auch recht unwahrscheinlich. Also, zu einfach... Ich bin aber net so der Hit, bei Action-Szenen ! Nur, Hermiones Gefangenschaft musste irgendwie enden, um im Plot weiter zu kommen. Naja, gehört einfach dazu. Ich hoffe mal es ging halbwegs. Nur keine Sorge, es geht gerade erst richtig los... :-P  
  
Ich gebe zu, wirklich gefallen tut mir dieses Chapter net. Crisa meinte aber, so kann ich es jetzt lassen. Das nächste wird, denke ich, besser. Da kommt der arme Draco, arg in Schwierigkeiten ! Und Hermione wird von Snape in einige Dinge eingeweiht... 


	5. DR4 Furor

Woha... It´s me again... Es geht weiter und ich denke, dieses Chapter wird manche (jedoch nicht alle) Fragen beantworten ! :-)  
  
Danke an alle Reviewer ! Ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Komment " Ehrlich, also tut euch keinen Zwang an. Büddeeee !  
  
Danke auch ans Crisachen ! :-)  
  
Wie ich sehe hat euch die Flucht ja doch (wenigstens halbwegs) gefallen. Wie gesagt, besser habe ich sie echt nicht hinbekommen. Wollte auch keine Lara Croft vs. Indiana Jones Szene fabrizieren. Naja, hätte ich wohl auch kaum hinbekommen...  
  
~** ~  
  
4- Furor...  
  
Sein Vater schenkte ihnen allen, einen verachtenden Blick. "Ihr seid eine Schande Brüder und Schwestern ! Nicht einmal einem wertlosen Schlammblut seid ihr gewachsen !", zischte er bedrohlich und ging, schleichend vor ihnen, auf und ab. Seine Augen musterten jeden Einzelnen und blieben immer wieder, deutlich lange auf seinem eigenen Sohn hängen.  
  
"Ich will eine Erklärung Hauptmann ? Wie kommt es, dass es über 20 ausgebildete Todesser, dazu Mitglieder der großen und stolzen Dark Device, dem *Stolz* des dunklen Lords, einem einzigen Schlammblut NICHT gewachsen sind !", schrie er nun zornig und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.  
  
Draco schluckte schwer, behielt aber wie immer seine Fassung. Er hielt seine Maske ständig aufrecht, eine Fähigkeit wofür viele ihn hassten oder beneideten. Doch es musste so sein, denn er war ein Malfoy. "Es war meine Schuld ! Ich beauftragte Flint und Parkinson mit der Überwachung der Gefangenen. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sie unfähig sind !", sagte er matt.  
  
Pansy wimmerte leise auf, aber ein strafender Blick des großen Lucius Malfoys genügte, um sie vollkommen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Flint hing, immer noch nicht Herr seiner Sinne, kraftlos zwischen Crabbe und Goyle. "Was ist mit ihm passiert ?", wisperte Lucius leise, schob dem lädierten jungen Mann seinen Schlangestab unter das Kinn, und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Draco folgte ihm geräuschlos. "Genau wissen wir es nicht. Er redet nur wirres Zeug ! Wir fanden ihn bewusstlos in der Zelle. Ich schätze, dass Granger es geschafft hat ihn zu überwältigen... Wie auch immer sie es angestellt hat !", sagte er kühl und emotionslos. Sein Vater musterte ihn eindringlich. Doch er hielt seinen Blicken stand. Er war sie gewohnt...  
  
"Warum habt ihr sie nicht wieder *eingefangen* !", harkte der ältere Malfoy misstrauisch nach. "Parkinson sah sie fliehen, doch wir bemerkten es zu spät...", antwortete Draco gespielt schuldbewusst und schließlich nickte sein Vater unzufrieden.  
  
Mit einer überschwänglichen Handbewegung drehte er sich zu den anderen, insgesamt noch recht jungen, Todessern um. "Ich werde dem Lord alles berichten. Dennoch werden die Verantwortlichen dafür gerade stehen müssen. Parkinson, Flint und Malfoy ! Folgt mir !", kommandierte er.  
  
Die Anderen atmeten erleichtert aus. Dennoch wusste Draco, dass auch sie nicht ganz ungestraft davon kommen würden. Sie alle hatten versagt und das würde Voldemort nicht tolerieren. Die Diener des dunklen Lords versagten nicht ! NIEMALS...  
  
Während sie dem älteren Mann zu Voldemorts Thronsaal folgten, hörte er Parkinson leise schluchzen. Sie war erbärmlich. Schwach und nutzlos ! Sie war nicht geschaffen für einen Todesser. Ihre Gründe waren andere, wie die seinen gewesen. Das wusste er. Er sah es jedes Mal in ihren Augen, wenn sie ihn ansah...  
  
Müde beäugte er die edlen Fassaden der alten Ruinen, die der Meister zu seinem neuen Hauptquartier ernannt hatte. Natürlich hauste er nicht in einer der Höhlen der Dark Device oder in einer der anderen Unterschlüpfe. Er hauste in einem riesigen, schwarzen Schloss.  
  
Sehr unauffällig...  
  
Draco schmunzelte. Er wusste, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Hohn war, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern. Vielleicht war es die Müdigkeit ! Er hatte seid vielen Stunden keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden und er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als nach einem weichen, warmen Bett.  
  
Nicht einmal eine wunderschöne, nackte Frau könnte ihn nun mehr vom schlafen abhalten. Dabei war der junge und attraktive Malfoy Junior für seinen Ruf als äußerst geschickter und geübter Casanova beinahe bekannt...  
  
Verständlicherweise ließ er eine Gelegenheit, sein Bett mit einer jungen Schönheit zu teilen, nicht verstreichen ! Wenn auch meistens nur für einige Stunden...  
  
Doch welcher Mann in seinem Alter tat das schon, wenn man das große Glück hatte, dass einem annähernd jede Frau zu Füssen lag ? Er war jung, hatte noch kein Interesse an einer festen Bindung und er genoss es eben jedes Mal in vollen Zügen !  
  
"Draco !", zischte sein Vater strafend, als sie den Thronsaal erreichten. Lord Voldemort saß, eingekeilt von drei seiner engsten Vertrauten - zu denen sein Vater ebenfalls zählte - und sah undurchsichtig auf sie herab. Der junge Mann hasste die kalten und leblosen Augen dieses...Monsters...  
  
Was dort vor ihm saß, war kein Mensch mehr...  
  
Die kalte, leblose Gestallt regte sich und hob leicht die dürre, fahle Hand. Sofort machten ihm seine Diener den Weg frei und er hatte ungehinderte Sicht auf seine drei jüngeren *Schützlinge*. "Der junge Malfoy ! Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen !", klirrte seine Stimme schrill, beinahe schmerzvoll.  
  
Es widerte ihn an, dennoch sank der Blonde unterwürfig in die Knie. Einen Moment senkte er den Kopf, dann sah er seinem geliebten *Meister* jedoch wieder fest ihn die toten Augen. "Ich bin mir meines Versagens bewusst, Meister ! Ich bin bereit, die Strafe für meine Schande, zu tragen !", sagte er ruhig. Voldemorts knochiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einer fürchterlichen Grimasse. Es sollte wohl ein Grinsen darstellen, doch es sah beängstigend aus.  
  
Doch der junge Mann lies sich nicht beirren. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch fest auf seinen Gegenüber. "Du bist mutig junger Malfoy ! Mutig und Stolz ! Das sind zwei der Züge, die ich an meinen *Kindern* schätze...", klirrte es matt.  
  
Dann fielen seine Augen auf Parkinson, die augenblicklich leise wimmerte und beinahe in sich zusammen sackte. "Meine Liebe ! Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen ?", sagte Voldemort leise und wieder zierte eine Grimasse sein dürres Gesicht. "Herr... Meister... Ich...", stotterte sie und schluckte. "Ich ließ Flint mit Granger allein um mich umzusehen... Er...", ihre Stimme erstickte in einem lauten Schluchzen.  
  
Voldemort lies ausdruckslos von ihr ab und musterte Flint. "Marcus Flint !", wisperte er leise und seine Stimme klang fast wie das zischen einer Schlange. Flint sah mit trüben Augen auf und grinste. "Ich habe sie gefickt ! Dann hat sie...", er lachte hysterisch und Crabbe und Goyle hatten heftige Probleme ihn zu halten. "... sie hat gesungen...", er begann leise zu summen und wiegte seine Hüften im Takt...  
  
Draco zog angespannt die Brauen zusammen. Hoffentlich sagte Flint jetzt nichts falsches...  
  
"Dann hat sie... die Ketten... sie riss sie aus der Wand und... sie tanzte...", lachte Flint glücklich und Voldemort hob mit wütenden Augen die Hand. Lucius Malfoy brachte Flint zum schweigen und Draco atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Der Confussius-Fluch hatte wirklich mehr als nützlich angeschlagen. Sogar besser, als er es erwartet hatte. Wie lange die Wirkung andauernd würde, war unbekannt. Es war, von der Person sie ihn sprach und der Person die es traf, abhängig. Im Regelfall mehrere Wochen. Manchmal nur einige Tage, manchmal erholten sich die Opfer nie. Ein Blick auf den ehrwürdigen Lord ließ ihn erahnen, dass sie es in diesem Fall nicht mehr erfahren würden.  
  
Schlecht für Flint. Doch besser für ihn und Zabini ! Irgendwann hätten sie sich eh um ihn kümmern müssen. So blieb es ihnen erspart...  
  
"Flint und Parkinson ! Nutzloses Pack ! Schafft sie aus meinen Augen !", zischte der Meister leise und einige Todesser brachten den glucksenden Flint und die aufgelöste Pansy in einen anderen Raum. Kurze Zeit später ertönten Schreie...  
  
Dann wurde es wieder still und die Todesser kamen zurück. Allein...  
  
Geräuschvoll zog der junge Malfoy die Luft ein und strich sich langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nervös... Er war nervös...  
  
Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich etwas, doch schnell brachte er sich selber wieder zur Ruhe ! Keine Angst zeigen ! Keine Gefühle, sonst würden sie sich auf ihn stürzen wie Geier auf ihre Beute...  
  
"Junger Malfoy !", schnarrte Voldemort leise und der Blonde sah seinen Meister so fest wie möglich an. Da war sie wieder... Diese furchtbare Grimasse... "Meister ?", fragte er untertänig und dennoch fest zugleich. "Ich sehe großes in dir ! Du wirst mein Triumph sein... Oder mein Verderben...", lachte er, doch es klang wie das splittern von Glass. Die anwesenden Todesser lachten anerkennend und daraus schloss er, dass es so etwas wie ein... *Kompliment*... war.  
  
Draco drehte den Kopf etwas zu Seite. Sein Vater lächelte, seine Augen sprühten vor Stolz. "Dennoch solltest du aus deinen Fehlern lernen !", hauchte Voldemort und riss ihn zurück in den Blickkontakt. Der junge Mann schluckte, sein Mund war furchtbar trocken.  
  
Ruhig bleiben ! Er musste die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. "Ich bin bereit !", antworte er fest und sah die ekelerregende Gestallt vor sich fest an. Stolz !  
  
Egal was nun kommen würde. Es gab schlimmeres...  
  
**  
  
Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr, dass ein neuer Tag begonnen haben musste. Ein weiterer verriet ihr, wo sie war...  
  
Die Krankenstation von Hogwarts kam ihr mehr als bekannt vor. Obwohl sie eigentlich fast nie diejenige gewesen war, die hier verweilen musste...  
  
Sie lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war in Sicherheit ! Sie war am Leben...  
  
Harry lag mit dem Oberkörper über ihren Beinen. Ron saß zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und schnarchte geräuschvoll. Sein Kopf war ihm tief in den Nacken gefallen. Auf der anderen Seite ihres Bettes schliefen Ginny und Parvati Patil. Sie waren enge Freunde geworden, seid sie zusammen in für die Resitance arbeiteten...  
  
Vorsichtig streichelte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen durch das zerzauste Haar und erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Seine Brille saß schief aus seiner Nasenspitze, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. "Mione !", wisperte er erleichtert und drückte ihre Hand.  
  
Nun räusperten sich auch langsam die anderen. "Was ist passiert ? Wie hast du es geschafft zu entkommen ?", hauchte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Hermione atmete lautstark aus. Malfoy ! Sie hatte ihn ganz vergessen. Ohne ihn, wäre sie jetzt ganz sicher nicht hier. Er hatte ihr geholfen ! Obwohl ihr immer noch unklar war, warum...  
  
"Wir wollten dir helfen, aber sie ließen es nicht zu ! Bei Merlin, wir wissen nicht warum...", hauchte Parvati und beugte sich zitternd über ihre Freundin, um sie sanft in die Arme zu schließen. Lächelnd erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen diese Umarmung und schniefte leise. Sie war am Leben...  
  
Vorsichtig lösten sie sich wieder von einander. "Es ist eine so lange und verwirrende Geschichte...", begann sie leise, doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen. "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie alle, Miss Granger erst einmal etwas zur Ruhe kommen lassen ! Nicht wahr Poppy ?", zischte eine bekannte Stimme leise. "Die Patientin braucht Ruhe !", stimmte Madam Pomfrey hektisch zu und deutete ihnen allen an, schleunigst die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
  
Ron schnaubte wütend, Parvati protestierte und Harry schaute recht verwirrt drein. Doch auch Hermione hatte es etwas die Sprache verschlagen. Ihre Freunde waren anscheinend bei ihr gewesen, seid man sie heute Nacht auf den Wiesen Hogwarts gefunden hatte.  
  
Das letzte voran sie sich erinnerte, waren die Todesser, die sie verfolgten. Sie hatte Hogwarts erreicht, war noch ein ganzes Stück gelaufen und dann kurz vor Hagrids Hütte zusammen gebrochen. Fang hatte zu bellen begonnen und das letzte was sie gesehen hatte war das besorgte Gesicht ihres hünenhaften Freundes...  
  
"Sie können ruhig bleiben ! Ich will es sogar !", warf sie ernst ein und Madam Pomfrey sah Snape, überraschenderweise, fragend an. "Nein, sie werden gehen !", befahl Snape und schloss, mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, die Tür. Sie konnte Ron von draußen fluchen hören...  
  
Snape senkte schließlich den Blick und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "Ich verstehe nicht !", knurrte sie gereizt. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich und sie war jetzt ganz und gar nicht, auf Snapes Machtspielchen aufgelegt. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr...  
  
"Das müssen sie auch nicht ! Ich werde es ihnen erklären !", sagte er leise und zog sich, beklemmend langsam, einen Stuhl an das Fußende des Bettes. "Poppy ! Lassen sie uns bitte allein !", sagte er an die Krankenschwester gewandt, die nach einer kurzen verwirrten Minute, schließlich auch die Krankenstation verließ.  
  
Hermione sah ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränke Lehrer verwirrt an. "Nun !", er räusperte sich leise. "Sie leben. Offensichtlich hat der Plan meiner Vertrauensmänner geklappt !", fügte er schließlich hinzu. Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Sie sind nicht alleine entkommen, richtig ? Man hat ihnen geholfen !", harkte er mit forschenden Augen nach.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy und... Ich glaube auch Mr. Zabini haben mir geholfen ! Aber, woher...", stammelte sie immer noch verwirrt. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten besorgt auf. "Gut. Unter den gegebenen Umständen, werde ich ihnen wohl einiges erklären müssen. Doch ich muss sie darum bitten, über jedes Wort was sie nun hören, stillschweigen zu bewahren.", er schenkte ihren Worten keine Beachtung und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie nickte stumm. "Sie wissen, dass der Verräter, der einst mich bei Voldemort verraten hat, immer noch unter uns ist ?", sagte er nun schroff. Er hatte seine schlanken Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Wieder nickte sie. Natürlich wusste sie es. Vor einigen Monaten hatte man Snape verraten und er war nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Immer noch suchten sie nach der, oder den betreffenden Personen, doch vergeblich. Doch seitdem war Snapes Rolle als Spion der Todesser Vergangenheit...  
  
"Worauf wollen sie hinaus!", fragte sie leise und Snape schnaubte ungeduldig. "Nun ! Ich war nicht der einzige Spion in Voldemorts Reihen !"  
  
Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. "Malfoy ?", wimmerte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Unter anderen... Bis jetzt wusste niemand außer mir und Albus davon. Aus Sicherheit und zum Schutz, der betreffenden Personen. Doch nun kennen sie zwei von ihnen. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn wir sie da lebend wieder heraus bekommen wollten.", er hielt kurz inne. "Woher wissen sie, dass ich nicht die Verräterin bin ?", warf sie leise ein. Natürlich war sie es nicht, doch warum vertraute Snape ihr das alles an, wenn sie den oder die Verräter noch nicht gestellt hatten.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke grinste höhnisch und lachte heiser auf. "Eine gute Frage, Miss Granger ! Aus mehreren Gründen, schließe ich dieses aus. Potter und sie stehen sich sehr nahe. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass es für sie kein großes Problem wäre, Potter in eine Falle zu locken. Zweitens würde ich mich fragen, warum Voldemort dann gerade sie entführt um an den Jungen der lebt, heran zu kommen. Er hätte es doch dann, um einiges, leichter haben können. Meinen sie nicht ?", er hielt inne und sah sie herausfordernd an. "Außerdem sagt meine Menschenkenntnis mir, dass sie wirklich die letzte wären, die sich Voldemort anschließen würde. Und genau das, sagten sie mir vor ein paar Monaten, als ich und Albus sie, rein zur Vorsicht versteht sich, unter des Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums stellten...", fügte er matt hinzu.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Sie haben...", stotterte sie und richtete sich wütend auf. "Glauben sie wirklich, wir würden sie in all das einweihen, wenn wir nicht wirklich sicher wären, ihnen trauen zu können ?", sagte er monoton und blitzte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
Sie schnaubte leise. "Sie haben uns alle... Damit brechen sie das Gesetz ! Es ist nur bei streng Verdächtigen erlaubt, das Serum zu verwenden !", schrie sie nun fast. "Wir haben es nicht bei allen verwendet, Miss Granger. Nur bei den Personen, die wir erst einweihen wollten. Doch dann überlegten wir es uns kurzfristig anders !", unterbrach er sie barsch.  
  
Hermione lehnte sich langsam wieder in die Kissen zurück. "Warum, haben sie es sich anders überlegt ?", fragte sie nun sanft. "Aus Sicherheitsgründen ! Doch das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist ein anderer. Denn nun sind sie eingeweiht, wenn auch nur teilweise. Wenn sie irgend jemandem erzählen *wie* sie entkommen sind und *wer* ihnen dabei geholfen hat, bringen sie alle unsere Verbündeten in Gefahr ! Sie werden also kein Wort über all das verlieren !", sagte er nun ungeduldig.  
  
"Was soll ich dann erzählen ? Sie werden es wissen wollen ?", fragte sie spitz. Snape räusperte sich, sichtlich genervt. "Die offizielle Version lautet, dass sie ganz alleine entkommen konnten. Sie kennen die wahre Version. Ändern sie diese so um, dass es in unser Schema passt."  
  
Snape sah sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. "Gut ! Dann wird die offizielle Version, folgendermaßen aussehen. Ich war mit Marcus Flint allein und konnte ihm meinen Zauberstab, denn er glücklicherweise bei sich trug, entwenden. Ich habe ihn überwältigt und mich befreit. Schließlich warf ich mir seine Roben über und floh zum Ausgang. Gefunden habe ich diesen nur aus Glück, aber das dürfte keine Rolle spielen. Von draußen aus konnte ich dann nach hier appartieren !", sagte sie schließlich lächelnd und seine Augen funkelten zufrieden. " Soweit so gut ! Nur denken sie daran, dass sie niemandem die Wahrheit sagen dürfen. Nicht einmal Potter oder Weasley ! Diese beiden jungen Männer, haben heute Nacht ihr Leben für sie riskiert ! Das sind sie ihnen schuldig...", blitze er sie eindringlich an.  
  
Sie senkte einen Moment betrübt den Blick. Mit Sicherheit wäre diese Geheimnis bei Harry und Ron gut aufgehoben gewesen. Doch Snape hatte recht. Sie war es ihnen allen schuldig. Vor allem Malfoy ! Das erste mal in ihrem Leben huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, während sie an den Blonden dachte...  
  
"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt !", erwiderte sie ernst und sah dem Meister der Zaubertränke fest in die Augen. "Ich nehme sie beim Wort !", sagte er zufrieden und richtete sich langsam auf. Um seine Lippen spiegelte sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns...  
  
~** ~  
  
Gut ! Mit diesem Chapter bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Jedenfalls ist es besser wie das vorherige. Finde jedenfalls ich... :-P Ja, ich weiß ich habe es mir mit Flint und Pansy zu einfach gemacht. Das ist aber Taktik. Glaubt mir, die Beiden sind nicht mal annähernd das Problem und ich wollte es dann doch nicht ganz so einfach machen...  
  
Wenn ihr also erfahren wollt was genau mit Draco passiert und was Hermione evtl. noch alles erfährt oder auch erlebt ! Sagt es meinem Ego... Ähm... Natürlich mir ! ;-) 


	6. DR5 Wounds

@Lorelei Lee : Der arme Bursche muss noch so einiges über sich ergehen lassen, sage ich dir ! ;-) Da ist es manchmal echt schwer nicht extrem OOC zu werden...  
  
@Chillkroete : Nun ja, einmal lasse ich ihn noch davon kommen. Was genau Voldie aber mit ihm angestellt hat, erfährst du in diesem Chapter...  
  
@Crisa : Es sei dir verziehen ! Ausnahmsweise ! Und trotzdem danke für´s Beta-readen, auch wenn ich es net mehr sagen soll. :-P  
  
@Kakyuu : Der Duden ist ja auch klasse ! Klar, werde ich machen. Kann ja nur gut sein ! :-)  
  
Danke an euch alle !!! Und auch an die geheimen Leser ! ;-)  
  
Also, lange Rede kurzer Sinn...  
  
Es geht weiter !  
  
~**~  
  
5 - Wounds...  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Augen tränten...  
  
Vergessen war der Stolz, die Ehre und alle seine Masken...  
  
Unbarmherzig fuhr die kleine, weiche Hand über seinen Leib und hinterließ ein heißes, unerträgliches Gefühl. "Master Malfoy muss still halten, Sir ! Sonst kann Menky die Wunden nicht säubern, Sir !", quiekte der kleine Hauself mit großen, entsetzten Augen und tauchte das blutverschmierte Handtuch ein weiteres mal in das, nun schon trübe, rote Wasser.  
  
Als der rauche Stoff über seine geschundene Haut fuhr schrie er leise auf. Sein blasser Körper war übersäht mit blutigen Wunden, Hämatomen und den verschiedensten Verletzungen. Er musste furchtbar aussehen...  
  
Doch das war egal. Er hatte es überstanden. Er hatte über eine Stunde Folter überstanden und er war sich sicher, er würde niemals wieder einen Cruciatus-Zauber sprechen können, ohne sich daran zu erinnern.  
  
Menky säuberte noch eine Weile sorgfältig seine Wunden, bevor er schließlich Wunde für Wunde, Knochenbruch für Knochenbruch und Quetschung für Quetschung heilte.  
  
Er wusste, im ganzem dauerte es nur einige Minuten, denn die Hauselfen der Malfoys waren Verletzungen wie diese schon gewohnt. Er jedoch nicht ! Sicher hatte ihn schon der ein oder andere Fluch getroffen. Und man hatte ihn auch schon mehr als nur einmal gefoltert...  
  
Doch noch nie so... Es war ein elendes Gemisch aus Schlägen, Flüchen, Erniedrigung und Folter gewesen. Er hatte schon mit Schändung oder schlimmerem gerechnet, doch jenes blieb ihm - bei Merlin- erspart...  
  
So kam es ihm also nicht wie wenige Minuten, sondern eher wie Stunden, oder gar Tage vor !  
  
Endlich hatte der Hauself auch die letzte Wunde geheilt und tapselte mit schnellen Schritten zurück auf den Flur. Draco schloss erschöpft die Augen. Die Verletzungen mochten zwar verheilt sein, aber er konnte sie trotzdem noch spüren...  
  
"Master Malfoy muss das trinken, Sir ! Master Malfoy muss sich ausruhen. Sir, braucht schlaf !", quiekte Menky und hielt ihm einen, in seinen kleinen Händen überdimensional wirkenden, Kelch entgegen.  
  
Mit schwachen und zitternden Händen umfasste er ihn und führte ihn an seine bebenden Lippen. Menky stütze den Kelch mit beiden Händen, damit sein junger Meister nichts verschüttete. Denn er brauchte jeden Tropfen...  
  
Es schmeckte furchtbar, aber es würde helfen. Langsam ließ der junge Mann sich in die Kissen sinken und spürte wie der Hauself seinen geschwächten Körper fest in die Laken und Decken wickelte...  
  
Dann übermannte ihn der Schlaf, zog ihn hinfort, brachte ihm süße und wollige Schauer. Brachte ihn in eine andere, bessere Welt...  
  
**  
  
"Oh, wie ich es hasse !", fluchte Ginny leise und warf einige Rollen Pergament auf den alten Schreibtisch. Hinter ihr brachten Harry und Ron einige Kisten, gefüllt mit Büchern und Akten ebenfalls hinein und Stellten sie vor einem alten, morsch aussehendem, Regal ab.  
  
Zögernd betrat Hermione nun, den nur spärlich belichteten, Raum und sah sich missmutig um. "Es tut mir leid, doch etwas anderes können wir euch vorläufig nicht anbieten !", sagte Dumbledore entschuldigend. "Es muss für´s erste reichen !", erwiderte sie lächelnd.  
  
Ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter nickte freundlich und verließ dann langsam den Raum. "Ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet ! Außerdem befinden sich Snapes Räume ebenfalls hier unten !", rief er im gehen und verschwand dann in der Tür...  
  
"Es ist furchtbar...", wimmerte Virginia und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, von denen die meisten an der Wand gestapelt waren. "Das altes *Hauptquartier* war auch nicht viel besser !", ermahnte Ron seine quengelige Schwester ernst und stellte die Stühle, um den Tisch herum, auf.  
  
Ginny seufzte resigniert und starrte auf den Boden. "Wenigstens war es da sauber und wir hatten Licht !", knurrte sie und Harry und Hermione grinsten sich müde an.  
  
Vielleicht war dieses alte, verstaubte Klassenzimmer, in den tiefsten Kerkern von Hogwarts ein furchtbares Hauptquartier. Aber, es war besser wie keines...  
  
Denn seid die Todesser sie von wenigen Tagen aufgespürt hatten, erging es ihnen so. Voldemorts Diener hatten alles zerstört. Alles bis auf den wenigen Dingen, die sie jetzt bei sich hatten. Ron sortierte gerade einige der Bücher und Akten in die Regale ein...  
  
Das war alles, was von der Resitance übrig geblieben war. Mühevoll gesammelte Fakten, Geständnisse und vieles mehr waren ihnen abhanden gekommen. Wieder einmal hatten die Todesser einen Trumpf !  
  
Doch sie würden zurück schlagen, denn sie gaben nicht so einfach auf. Immerhin waren sie die Resitance ! Voldemort hatte die Dark Device und sie hatten die Resitance...  
  
Die Resitance war eine Zusammenarbeit und Verbindung des Ministeriums und des Ordens des Phönix. In ihr befanden sich hauptsächlich junge Auroren und Rebellen. Viele waren ehemalige Schüler Hogwarts...  
  
Hermione war eine von ihnen. Eine junge Aurorin und zuständig für die Planung, Verarbeitung und andere Denkarbeit...  
  
Sie blieb lieber im Hintergrund. Nicht aus Angst ! Sie versteckte sich nie und lief auch niemals davon...  
  
Meistens jedenfalls, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie an ihre Flucht dachte und sie lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
Hermione hatte ein gutes Auge und die Gabe Dinge zu sehen, die anderen verborgen blieben. Sie kannte jeden Zauberspruch, jeden Trank und jeden Heilzauber auswendig. Doch schon in der Schule, war sie beim Duellieren immer die schlechteste gewesen. Kämpfen lag ihr einfach nicht...  
  
Harry und Ron waren wie immer überall mittendrin, statt nur dabei... Vor allem bei Harry, dem Jungen der lebt - wobei er diese Bezeichnung mehr als nur verachtete - , traf dies ausgesprochen gut zu. Er war ein geborener Kämpfer. Der geborene Auror...  
  
Ron hingegen arbeitete für das Ministerium. Er war der zuständige Leiter, der Abteilung für die Auffindung von Todessern und arbeitete somit sehr eng mit ihnen zusammen. Im Grunde war er fast immer bei ihnen und ihn hinderte nichts daran, zusammen mit seinem besten Freund auf das Schlachtfeld zu stürmen.  
  
Virginia Weasley war eigentlich Studentin an der `Wizard and Witchcraft Acadamy London'. Manchmal half sie Hermione und den Anderen, jedoch bei der Schreib- und Planarbeit. Später würde sie vielleicht ein wirklich aktives Mitglied der Resitance werden. Doch momentan studierte sie `Heilzauber' und `Magische Medizin', worin sie jetzt schon erstaunliches Wissen und Geschicklichkeit an den Tag legte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung ?", fragte Ron besorgt und sah das dunkelhaarige Mädchen achtsam an. Man hatte ihr abgeraten die Krankenstation schon so früh wieder zu verlassen, aber es ging ihr wieder gut. Sie schlief etwas schlecht und war etwas unruhiger als sonst. Doch wen verwunderte es, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nur knapp dem Tode entkommen war ?  
  
Sie blickte den Rothaarigen offen an. "Es geht mir gut !", antwortete sie lächelnd, doch Ron schenkte ihr einen ungläubigen Blick...  
  
Hermione seufzte und verließ das umgewandelte Klassenzimmer. Es ging ihr gut, dass war der Wahrheit nicht wirklich fern. Doch etwas anderes quälte sie.  
  
War es ein schlechtes Gewissen ? War es Sorge ?  
  
Der Gedanke an Malfoy ließ sie nicht los. Sie war entkommen, bestimmt hatten sie alle dafür büßen müssen...  
  
Als sie aus ihren Gedanken erwachte, fand sie sich vor Snapes privaten Räumen wieder. Sie war vor einigen Monaten mit Dumbledore hier unten gewesen, weil sie etwas hatten klären müssen. Denn hier unten befand sich auch das Büro, vom Meister der Zaubertränke...  
  
Was tat sie hier ?  
  
Er würde es wissen, sicherlich stand Malfoy mit ihm in Kontakt...  
  
Zögernd hob sie die Hand und legte sie sanft gegen das Holz. Doch anstatt auszuholen und dagegen zu schlagen, zog Hermione sie schnell wieder zurück. Das war albern und eigentlich, sollte es sie nicht interessieren. Malfoy war immer ein Ekel gewesen, sie hatte ihn doch immer gehasst...  
  
Hektisch wirbelte sie wieder herum und machte sich daran zurück zu eilen. Dennoch wurde sie nach wenigen Sekunden langsamer, machte kehrt und schlug schließlich drei mal fest gegen die Tür. Ihre Atmung bebte, vor Aufregung. Doch warum ? Es war doch das normalste der Welt, dass...  
  
Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und zwei schwarze Augen sahen sie überrascht an. "Miss Granger ? Was wollen sie hier ?", sagte Snape barsch und musterte sie eindringlich.  
  
Verschämt kreuzte sie die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und sah auf den Boden. "Unser neues Büro ist ebenfalls auf diesem Flur !", nuschelte sie kaum hörbar und bereute ihre Worte, noch ehe sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Was redete sie da ? Warum brachte sie nicht gleich ihr Anliegen hervor ? Ihre Frage war verständlich und außerdem war sie keine Schülerin mehr...  
  
Snape zog höhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Mundwinkeln zuckten. "Ich habe keine Zeit, um auf gute Nachbarschaft zu trinken !", schnarrte er matt und begann langsam wieder die Tür zu schließen.  
  
Nervös tippelte sie einen Moment auf der Stelle. "Warten sie !", rief sie schließlich kleinlaut. Warum machte seine Gegenwart sie immer wieder zu der kleinen, dummen Schülerin von damals ?  
  
"Kommen sie zur Sache, Miss Granger !", sagte Snape ungeduldig und beäugte sie durch den Türspalt. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann holte sie tief Luft. "Geht es ihm gut ? Ich meine natürlich... Geht es ihnen gut ? Mr. Zabini und.Mr. Malfoy ?", den letzten Teil hatte sie beinahe ausgespuckt. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer seinen Namen zu sagen ? Was war schon dabei ? Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ! Es sollte doch kein Problem für sie sein, einen einfachen Namen zu sagen. "Mr. Zabini geht es gut !", antwortete Snape knapp und senkte schließlich den Blick.  
  
Hermione räusperte sich leise, doch er fuhr nicht fort. Sagte nicht, was sie hören wollte. Ihr Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen... Setzte ruckartig wieder ein...  
  
Warum tat es so etwas ? Geräuschvoll zog sie die Luft ein und sah den Meister der Zaubertränke mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Und... Malfoy ?", wisperte sie angespannt. Ihre Stimme zitterte...  
  
Snape hustete verlegen. Eigentlich sollte das ein Augenblick sein, der sich triumphvoll in ihre Seele brannte. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. "Ich weiß es noch nicht !", sagte er knapp und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu...  
  
**  
  
Draco erwachte erst wieder, als die Dämmerung bereits den Tag verabschiedete. Leise seufzend richtete er sich auf und warf träge die Bettdecke zurück. Seine Knochen schmerzten immer noch und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er diesen Schmerz noch einige Zeit spüren würde...  
  
Unbeholfen rollte er sich aus dem Bett und richtete sich mühsam auf. Seine Beine protestierten, hielten ihn aber aufrecht. Beiläufig zog er sich seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel über und schlich langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch...  
  
Während er ein Stück Pergament und das kleine, edle Tintenfass mit der vergoldeten Feder - ein Geschenk seiner Eltern zu einem seiner zahlreichen Geburtstagen - aus der obersten Schublade kramte, pfiff er zweimal leise aus dem geöffnetem Fenster.  
  
Sofort erschien ein kleiner weißer Kauz auf seinem Fensterbrett und fiepste fröhlich. Unweigerlich musste Draco lächeln. Es war das erste richtige Lächeln seid Tagen, was sein Gesicht erhellte. Er hatte nicht oft Gründe glücklich zu sein...  
  
Das hier war das Leben seines Vaters ! Ein Leben, welches er niemals führen wollte. Doch man ließ ihm keine Wahl ! Denn er war ein Malfoy und er hatte der Tradition zu folgen. So würde es immer sein...  
  
Ächzend kratzte die Feder über das Pergament, hinterließ kleine Punkte die zu Linien wurden, Linien die Buchstaben bildeten und schließlich in ganzen Wörtern und Sätzen endeten...  
  
Prüfend überflog er die spärliche Botschaft an einen seiner Verbündeten.  
  
Mein lieber Freund !  
  
Ich hoffe der wertvollen Rose geht es gut. Das letzte mal als ich sie sah, machte sie den Eindruck dem welken nicht mehr allzu fern zu sein !  
  
Unser Rudelführer war durch den Verlust des Weibchens untröstlich und hat den Schock noch nicht überwunden. Er zerschlug zwei seiner Jungen, jedoch waren Beide eh zu schwach zum Leben.  
  
Wir warten bis er sich beruhigt hat und werden einen neuen Versuch starten, ihn über die See zu bringen.  
  
Der junge Drache hat den Zorn des Rudelführers zu spüren bekommen, hat es letztendlich aber unbeschadet überstanden.  
  
Euer Drachenfreund !   
  
Er nickte zufrieden und band dem Kauz die Nachricht an das dürre, feine Bein und entließ ihn in die Lüfte. Mit schlängelnden und gekonnten Zügen schoss er davon...  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Salon. Er hatte furchtbaren Hunger und sein Hals war unangenehm trocken.  
  
Er brauchte dringend Stärkung, bevor er sich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen begab...  
  
**  
  
Unruhig brütete Hermione immer noch im neuen Hauptquartier der Resitance. Sie musste die neuesten Geschehnisse und einen Lagerbericht an das Ministerium abliefern. Und wenn es möglich war, noch heute...  
  
Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Sicherlich sehnte sie sich nach einer heißen Dusche und einer großen Mütze Schlaf, in ihrem kleinen und gemütlichen Apartment, im Zentrum von London. Dennoch ließ sie ihre Sorge um Malfoy nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
Warum machte sie sich plötzlich Gedanken um diesen Tyrann ? Nur weil er sie gerettet hatte ? Er hätte es sicherlich für jeden anderen auch getan. Immerhin war er ein Spion von Dumbledore und so, im geheimen auf ihrer Seite...  
  
Sie lächelte. Wirklich jedem hätte sie es zugetraut sich für die richtige Seite zu entscheiden. Doch Malfoy ? Jedem nur ihrem Erzfeind nicht ! Er war doch stolz auf seine Herkunft und seine Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln und Schlammblütern war gerade ihr mehr als nur bekannt. Sie hatte vermutet, gerade er würde Todesser mit Leib und Seele werden !  
  
Doch er hatte sich anders entschieden ? Warum ? Konnte sich ein Mensch wirklich so sehr ändern, oder hatte sie ihn einfach niemals wirklich gesehen ? Hatte sie immer nur eine seiner zahlreichen Masken gesehen ?  
  
"Miss Granger !", hauchte jemand ihr leise, von hinten, entgegen und sie sprang vor Entsetzten auf und warf dabei einige Rollen Pergament vom Schreibtisch. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände zitterten. Wann war er hier rein gekommen und warum hatte sie es nicht gemerkt ?  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich selber zu beruhigen und das Zittern zu unterdrücken. "Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken ! Ich dachte nur, das interessiert sie vielleicht !", sagte er amüsiert und reichte ihr ein kleines Stück Pergament.  
  
Mit, immer noch, zitternden Händen und misstrauischen Augen begann sie es zu öffnen und überflog den Inhalt. Immer wieder lass sie die verwirrenden Sätze und sah Snape schließlich wütend an. Wollte er sich über sie lustig machen ?  
  
"Was soll das sein ? Ein Brief ihres drachenzüchtenden Freundes aus Island ?", zischte sie wütend und warf den rätselhaften Brief auf den Tisch. "Wirklich Miss Granger ! Ich hätte etwas mehr Durchsicht von ihnen erwartet ! Schauen sie noch mal genauer hin !", entgegnete Snape höhnisch und umkreiste sie langsam.  
  
Genervt und gespannt zugleich nahm sie ein weiteres mal den Brief in die Hand und begann zu lesen. "Es ist... Eine Art Geheimsprache ?", fragte sie schließlich angespannt. "Verwenden sie so etwas in der Resitance etwa nicht ?", sagte er knarrend und schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.  
  
Sicherlich taten sie das, aber sie sprachen selten über wirklich wichtige Dinge per Flugpost. So kam es recht selten vor und meisten erledigte das Ron. "Natürlich !", knurrte sie trotzdem, zischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Stück für Stück überflog sie noch einmal die Sätze...  
  
Dann begann sie langsam laut zu lesen, wobei sie Snape genau beobachtete.  
  
"Der liebe Freund sind sie !", begann sie zögernd und der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte anerkennend.  
  
"Die Rose... bin ich ? Und er will wissen wie es mir geht weil ich letztes mal... fast ums Leben gekommen wäre ?", fragte sie leise. "Bei der Rose haben sie recht. Das sind sie ! Natürlich könnte ihre Vermutung mit dem welken stimmen. Doch ich schätze er meinte, dass sie einfach... *unansehnlich*... aussahen !", erwiderte Snape provozierend und sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
Jedoch fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. " Durch meine Flucht war Voldemort ziemlich wütend und hat zwei... Todesser getötet ? Doch ich verstehe den letzten Satz nicht. Das mit dem *zu schwach fürs Leben* !", sie sah Snape fragend an und wieder nickte er. "Außerhalb unserer Reihen !", ergänzte er sie schroff und umkreiste sie weiterhin wie eine Raubkatze.  
  
"Sie warten ab bis alles wieder zur Ruhe gekommen ist und halten uns dann weiterhin auf dem laufenden !", sagte sie lächelnd. Der ältere Mann grinste zufrieden.  
  
Sie räusperte sich und fuhr gespannt fort. "Draco wurde bestraft, aber es geht ihm wieder gut ! Dieser Brief ist von ihm ! Er ist der Drachenfreund !", rief sie strahlend, faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und übergab ihn wieder an Snape...  
  
Dieser verstaute den Brief langsam wieder in seinem Umhang und verließ dann das verstaubte Büro. "Nicht schlecht Miss Granger ! Sie sind ein sehr schlaues Mädchen !", rief er ihr zu, bevor er schließlich ganz aus ihrer Sichtweiter verschwand.  
  
Hermione blieb lächelnd zurück. Sie hatte diesen Brief wirklich *fast* ohne seine Hilfe entschlüsselt. Sie konnte stolz auch sich sein...  
  
Rose. So hatte er sie genannt. War es die offizielle topsecret Bezeichnung für sie, oder stammte sie von Malfoy ? Doch was hatte er wirklich mit dem zweiten Satz gemeint ? Hatte sie wirklich so mies ausgesehen, oder lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung doch richtig ?  
  
Sie lag ganz sicher richtig und Snape wollte sie nur mal wieder verärgern und reizen. Das war die einzige Erklärung ! Immerhin, was konnte man erwarten, wenn jemand Stundenlang in einem kleinem engen Verlies gefangen halten wurde ? Da sah doch wirklich jeder mies aus...  
  
Seufzend lies sie sich zurück auf einen der Stühle sinken und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Und wenn schon, was interessierte sie Malfoys Meinung ? Warum machte sie sich Gedanken um so etwas ? Es ging ihm gut und das war alles, was sie hatte wissen wollen ! Nicht mehr...  
  
~**~  
  
So, dann ist Draco also noch mal mit ´nem Schrecken davon gekommen und Mione plagen so die ein oder anderen Dinge. Das nächste mal treffen die Beiden wieder recht *unfreiwillig* aufeinander und es endet peinlich, für die arme Mione... 


	7. DR6 Beholden

Vorerst möchte ich noch etwas ankünden. Ich werde das Rating beim nächsten Chapter anheben. Auch wenn es im Grunde noch recht harmlos ist. Ich möchte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ihr findet diese Story dann also, unter dem Rating *R* !  
  
So, nun zu meinen superlieben Reviewern ! :-)  
  
@Chillkroete & Brezze : Hach, kann man denn beim Gedanken an Draco anders, als ein vollkommenes Gefühlschaos zu durchleben ? ;-)  
  
@Lorelei Lee : Na, aber das ist doch der Snape den wir so vergöttern und lieben ! Außer deinem vielleicht, der ist göttlich. Passt aber leider net in meine Story... ;-)  
  
@Hathor : Richtig geraten ! Warum genau, kommt aber später noch. Ok, sehr spät. Aber, besser spät als nie... Nun ja, er tut es ja unter anderem für einen guten Zweck. Er macht es ja nicht, weil er Voldie verehrt.  
  
@Crisa : Hehe... Naja, kann man sich ja an manchen Stellen wirklich schon denken ! :-) Wie immer DANKE fürs beta-lesen, Schnubbelchen !  
  
@Kathie : Ja, ich auch... :-P Wie es weitergeht erfährst du weiter unten !  
  
Euch allen, und natürlich Fay Riddle und Little-pan15, gilt ein ganz großes Dankeschön ! 8 Revs für ein Chapter. Wow, ihr habt mein Ego wirklich in den 8 Himmel befördert ! Bitte, vergesst es auch bei diesem Chapter net ! Mein armes, kleines Ego ! *mitwimpernklimper*  
  
~**~  
  
6 - Beholden... *Mitte Juni 1999*  
  
Schreie tönten durch die Nacht. Schreie, die ihn bis in seine Träume folgen würden. Auf ewig...  
  
Keuchend schloss er die Augen, stieß seine Hacken in die Flanken seines, riesigen schwarzen Rosses und trabte langsam davon. Schnell war ein weiterer Reiter auf seiner Höhe. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Rekruten. "Hauptmann ? Was ist mit dem Mal ?", begann er leise und deutete auf das, nunmehr totenstille, Haus am Stadtrand. Der blonde junge Mann senkte einen Moment den Kopf und seine schwarze Kapuze bedeckte sein blasses Gesicht. "Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Aufgabe wärest du bestens gewachsen !", sagte er gleichgültig und beschleunigte etwas. Der Andere lächelte zufrieden und ritt beinahe hektisch zurück.  
  
"Morsmordre !", hörte er ihn hinter sich schreien und obwohl er weder das Haus, noch den darüber liegenden Himmel, sehen konnte, hatte er jenes Bild - welches sich hinter seinem Rücken bildete - genau vor Augen.  
  
Ein weiterer Tritt in die Flanken trieb sein Ross nun zu Höchstleistungen an. Seine schwarze Mähne wehte im kühlen Nachtwind und seine schlanken, langen Beine flogen fast über den nassen Boden. Der Regen hatte ihn aufgeweicht...  
  
Während die Kälte seine Sinne weckte, hörte er deutlich die Hufschläge der Anderen. Sie folgten ihm, doch sie würden ihn nicht einholen. Er und `Torture' waren eins, niemand konnte sich mit ihnen messen. Schnell, unaufhaltsam, schier unsichtbar glitten sie durch die Nacht.  
  
Die Straßen waren leer, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht unbemerkt geblieben waren. Doch die Menschen versteckten sich, aus Furcht und Angst...  
  
Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sicher hätte er es, an ihrer Stelle, nicht anders getan. Doch er war ein Malfoy ! Und ein Malfoy hatte weder Angst noch Furcht...  
  
Ein Malfoy war stark, stolz, unberechenbar und vor allem unbarmherzig ! Das hatte ihm sein Vater schon im Kindesalter gelehrt.  
  
Was war er doch für ein schlechter Malfoy ? Eine Schande für seine Familie ! Ein höhnisches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, während ihn die Nacht nun ganz verschluckte...  
  
**  
  
Wütend fluchte Hermione auf, während sie das Regal nun schon zum zigsten Male durchsuchte. "Bist du sicher, dass es hier war ?", zeterte sie und warf Ron einen strafenden Blick zu. Dieser sah unbeeindruckt von seinen Unterlagen auf und grinste schief. "Vielleicht habe ich es in die Bibliothek gebracht ! Könnte sein..." "Bitte, was ? Weißt du wie wichtig es war ? Du kannst doch nicht...", stöhnte sie entsetzt und stürmte aus dem Büro.  
  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass ihnen das Ministerium ihren neuen Hauptsitz zur Verfügung stellte. Das hier war unter aller Würde, für eine ernsthafte und wichtige Organisation wie diese. Sie hausten in den Kellern ihrer alten Schule !  
  
Sie waren doch keine Schüler-Demokraten-Gruppe. Sie waren die Resitance. Von Voldemort gefürchtet, mit Harry James Potter an ihrer Spitze.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle und wurde von einigen Schülern neugierig beäugt. Hogwarts war erschreckend leer, seid Voldemort neue Kraft und Macht gesammelt hatte. Viele Eltern hatten ihre Kinder aus Angst von der Schule genommen. Manche um sie direkt zu Todessern zu machen...  
  
Natürlich war ihre Anwesenheit nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben. Obwohl die gesamte Lehrerschaft behauptete sie wären zum Schutze der Kinder hier. Der wahre Grund wurde totgeschwiegen. Obwohl die Todesser ganz sicher wussten, wo sie sich nun befanden.  
  
Sie hatten sie des öfteren nachts in den Wäldern umherschleichen sehen. Aber, Hogwarts war für sie unbezwingbar. Noch...  
  
"Was gibt es hier zu starren Sommers, Digtri und Voltra ? Macht, dass ihr auf Eure Zimmer kommt. Es ist fast zehn ! Das bedeutet Bettruhe für alle. Auch für sie !", schnarrte eine, ihr allzu bekannte Stimme süffisant und mit wehendem Umhang, stürmte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer hinunter in die Kerker.  
  
Hermione blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. Was war das ? Kein Punkteabzug ? Keine Strafarbeiten ? Keine Drohungen ? Nichts ?  
  
Blitzschnell machte sie kehrt und folgte ihm. Sein Verhalten hatte eindeutig ihr Interesse geweckt. Snape hatte seid einem Monat nicht mehr als drei Worte mit ihr gewechselt. Er war allen Fragen aus dem Weg gegangen und vor allem Konfrontationen mit ihr.  
  
Dabei hatte sie weitaus mehr als nur eine Frage, die ihr noch auf der Seele brannte !  
  
Schließlich hatte sie ihn eingeholt. "Professor ! Ich...", sagte sie immer noch etwas atemlos, doch er setzte seinen unbeirrt Weg fort. "Ich habe keine Zeit, Miss Granger !"  
  
Verwirrt blieb sie zurück, folgte ihm aber schließlich wieder. So schnell gab sie nicht auf. Bestimmend hielt sie ihn zurück, versperrte ihm den Weg und verschränkte ihre Arme provozierend vor der Brust. "Die werden sie sich nehmen müssen, denn ich..."  
  
Wieder beachtete er sie nicht, schlängelte sich geschickt an ihr vorbei und verschwand in seinen Räumen. Wütend und entsetzt zugleich, blieb sie vor der verschlossenen Tür zurück.  
  
Resigniert änderte sie erneut die Richtung und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle...  
  
**  
  
Unruhig wanderte Snape in seinem Büro umher. Seine Männer wollten schon vor einer Stunde vor Ort sein. Doch keine Spur von ihnen ! Keine Nachricht, kein Nichts !  
  
Natürlich war es nicht das erste mal, dass sie sich Verspäteten. Kein Wunder, denn immerhin fand jedes Treffen mit äußerster Vorsicht und im Geheimen statt. Dennoch machte es ihn jedes mal aufs neue nervös.  
  
Jede einzelne Minute, zerrte an seinen Nerven. Und diese waren ja, für gewöhnlich, stark wie Drahtseile ! Immerhin unterrichtete er tagsüber Schüler von 11-17 Jahren. Da brauchte man Nerven wie Paketschnüre, sonst brachten diese kleinen Monster einen um...  
  
Ein leises Rascheln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und als er die große, in schwarz vermummte Gestallt aus seinem Kamin klettern sah, überkam ihn für einen Moment die pure Erleichterung.  
  
Er lächelte ! Der junge Mann klopfte sich fluchend den Ruß von seinem, eh pechschwarzem, Umhang und strich sich ein paar seiner silber-blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Scheiß Flohpulver !", krächzte er und hustet kurz, um seine Atemwege frei zu bekommen.  
  
Seine blasse Haut war fast gräulich und über seine Wangen und seine Stirn zogen sich lange Ruß-Spuren. "Der Dreck steht dir !", hauchte Snape spöttisch und reichte seinem Schützling ein Handtuch. "Einen schönen Menschen kann eben nichts entstellen !", erwiderte Draco grinsend und wischte sich einige Male über das Gesicht.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke, konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Typisch der junge Slytherin, den er kannte. Doch so hart es auch klang, selbst er wusste über die ernorme Wirkung, die der junge Malfoy auf das weibliche Geschlecht hatte.  
  
Nicht umsonst war er lange Zeit ein enger Freund des Seniors gewesen. Bis man ihn enttarnt hatte, versteht sich. Doch es hatte gereicht um genug von Draco Malfoys Liebesleben zu erfahren.  
  
Welches sehr abwechslungsreich war. Dies hatte er erstaunt festgestellt, als er in knapp einer Woche drei junge Frauen an Dracos Seite gesehen hatte. Keine blieb länger als eine Nacht...  
  
**  
  
Abermals änderte sie die Richtung um erneut zögernd vor Snapes Tür zum stehen zu kommen. Wie oft, hatte sie schon in den letzten Wochen so hier verweilt ? Oft genug...  
  
Es war Zeit, Taten sprechen zu lassen. Sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln wie eine Schülerin ! Sie hatte Fragen und sie wollte Antworten ! Außerdem lag ihr noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen. Ihre gute Erziehung verlangte es. Nicht mehr, versteht sich...  
  
Entschlossen schlug sie mit der Handfläche gegen das morsche Holz. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und einen Moment bereute sie ihr überstürztes Handeln. Doch nur für einen kurzen.  
  
Die Tür wurde nicht wie gewohnt aufgerissen. Sie öffnete sich nur zaghaft, für einen kleinen Spalt. Zwei schwarze Augen blitzen sie wütend an. "Miss Granger ? Der Moment ist wirklich mehr als nur unpassend. Kommen sie später wieder !", zischte Snape wütend und befehlshaberisch und schlug die Tür wieder zu.  
  
Hermione kochte und warf fluchend ihre langen Locken in den Nacken. Mehre Male schlug sie gegen die Tür. "Ich will *jetzt* mit ihnen reden. Nicht später ! Das ist...", rief sie. Erneut öffnete sich die Tür. Wieder nur für wenige Zentimeter. "Ich sagte später ! Und nun möchte ich sie *bitten* zu gehen !", knurrte er und warf die Tür erneut ins Schloss.  
  
Sie ballte die Hände zitternd zu Fäusten und hob diese Augenblicklich um mit Beiden, gegen das Holz zu hämmern. "Ich werde den Teufel tun ! Sie haben mich einmal zu oft abgewimmelt, Severus Snape ! Ich will jetzt sofort mit ihnen sprechen !", ihre Stimme bebte und sie schlug bei jedem Wort weiterhin gegen die Türfront. "Es genügt mir nicht zu wissen, dass es Malfoy gut geht. Er mag ein eingebildeter, selbstverliebter, egozentrischer und unausstehlicher Bastard sein. Doch meine gute Erziehung verlangt es von mir, ihm wenigstens zu danken. Immerhin hat er mein Leben gerettet. Ich könnte ihm einen Brief schreiben und sie sorgen dafür, dass er ihn bekommt. Was ist denn schon dabei ?", schrie sie und trampelte wütend mit den Füssen. "Ich will diesem blonden Schnösel doch nur DANKE sagen und ihm dazu gratulieren, dass er doch nicht so dämlich ist wie ich dachte. Immerhin hat dieses arrogante Miststück mich nicht einmal beschimpft oder mies behandelt. Er war *fast* nett und das hat mich wirklich überrascht. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er trotz mangelnden Hirnes doch etwas Grips bewiesen hat und sich auf die richtige Seite gestellt hat. Das hätte ich wirk..."  
  
Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet. Etwas weiter wie vorhin, doch immer noch nicht weit genug um in den gesamten Raum blicken zu können. Eine schlanke Gestallt trat durch den Spalt und lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen.  
  
Hermiones Gesicht erstarrte...  
  
**  
  
Grangers Gesicht war noch ganz gerötet vom Schreien. Snape hatte ihm abgeraten zur Tür zu gehen und sie einfach zu ignorieren. Doch es hätte bestimmt nicht mehr lange gedauert und sie hätte die verdammte Tür aus den Angeln gerissen.  
  
Draco schenkte ihr ein arrogantes Lächeln und lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Türrahmen. Sie starrte ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. "Den Teil mit dem *Dank* habe ich verstanden. Kein Thema...", sagte er ruhig und schüttelte beinahe fassungslos den Kopf. "Nur... Könnte ich den Teil mit der *guten* Erziehung und den Bezeichnungen für meine Person noch mal hören ? Ich fand das sehr... *interessant* !"  
  
Granger blickte immer noch recht entsetzt drein und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ich... Das war natürlich... Nur Spaß !", sagte sie und mühte sich ein gekünsteltes Lächeln ab. Er nickte zynisch. "Sicher ! Ich lache später !"  
  
Ihre Wangen nahmen einen verdächtigen roten Touch an und sie senkte verschämt den Blick. Irgendwie sah sie beinahe hübsch aus ! Ihre langen braunen Locken hingen ihr wild über die Schultern und ein paar der längeren Ponysträhnen fielen schützend in ihr Gesicht. Doch er konnte deutlich ihre braunen Augen sehen, die ihn durch den Schleier von Haaren scheu musterten.  
  
Dann hob sie zögernd wieder den Kopf und atmete leise aus. "Es tut mir...leid !", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Er nickte schwach und stieß sich langsam vom Türrahmen ab. Draco erwiderte nichts, sonders funkelte sie nur spitz an. Dann bedachte er sie mit einem Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es niemals seine Wirkung verfehlte und schloss dann langsam die Tür...  
  
Es war besser so, denn irgendwie schienen seine Gedanken gerade zu entgleisen. Wusste Merlin, warum ? Doch es gefiel ihm nicht !  
  
Schleichend schritt er zurück und gesellte sich neben Zabini und Derrick auf einen Stuhl. Er hatte ihr Eintreffen nicht einmal bemerkt. "Mein Held !", quiekte Derrick amüsiert und er und Zabini lachten leise auf. Sogar Snape schien ein leichtes Lächeln zu entwischen. "Genug gelacht, lasst uns anfangen !", sagte Draco schwach, ohne auf sie einzugehen.  
  
"Na, seid wann sehen wir die Granger denn *so* an, großer Hauptmann ?", wisperte Derrick grinsend. Der Blonde räusperte sich ungerührt. "Ich brauche dringend etwas Schlaf ! Mehr nicht !", entgegnete er matt. "Du brauchst etwas anderes, mein Junge !", schnarrte Zabini zynisch.  
  
Draco warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu und wollte etwas erwidern. "Ich denke, Draco hat recht ! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und sollten beginnen !", sagte Snape ruhig, bevor der Blonde dazu kam einen Streit anzubrechen. Das konnten sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Dieser lehnte sich angespannt zurück. Sicherlich brauchte er diese andere Sache auch mal wieder. Doch ganz sicher nicht von Granger...  
  
**  
  
Mit zitternden Knien rannte sie den Weg zurück zu den Anderen. Vergessen war das gesuchte Buch, vergessen war die Bibliothek...  
  
Das gerade eben war der schlimmst, peinlichste Moment in ihrem Leben gewesen. Wo blieb das schwarze Loch, das Nichts, wenn man es brauchte ? Wenn man es sich herbei wünschte, um einen zu verschlingen ?  
  
Er hatte sie verhöhnt, er hatte sie verspottet, er hatte sie in die Knie getrieben...  
  
Doch was viel schlimmer war, er hatte einfach umwerfend ausgesehen ! Und er hatte es genau gewusst...  
  
~**~  
  
So, beim nächsten Mal wird Draco seinem Ruf gerecht, führt ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit seinem Senior, was gleich mehrere schlechte Neuigkeiten hervorbringt. Er und Snape stehen vor einem Problem und Mione macht sich weiterhin unsinnige Gedanken... :-)  
  
Neugierig geworden ? Ich hoffe es... *fiesgrins* 


	8. DR7 Rumors

Hui, wieder soviel Feedback ! *ganzstolzsei*  
  
@Lorelei Lee : Wenn ich so an Neville denke, oder auch an das altbewährte Potter-Trio muss Snape wohl Paketschnüre besitzen ! ;-) Ich mag den fiesen Snape auch am liebsten. Neben dem fiesen Draco ! Danke übrigens, ich habe schon befürchtet, dass er zu OOC ist. :-)  
  
@Chillkroete & Crisa : Ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen ! ;-P  
  
@Brezze : Würde ich auch gerne...  
  
@Hathor : Hehe, langsam aber sicher kommt ihr dahinter! Crisa weiß es auch schon... :-P  
  
Ein ganz großes Dankeschön auch an Kathie und SweetC18 ! Ihr alle seid wirklich, die besten Leser die es geben kann ! :-) Darum gibt es jetzt auch ein weiteres Chapter, dass ich euch Süßen widme ! Und meiner SJ, auch wenn die hier nie reinguckt ! :-P  
  
So, hier ist eine kleine Lemon Warnung. Nur damit ihr mir später keine Vorwürfe macht, weil ich euch Tonlos ins Verderben schlittern lasse !  
  
~**~  
  
7- Rumors... *Anfang Juli 1999*  
  
Keuchend rang sie sich unter jedem Stoß, stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung seinen Namen. Kleine Schweizperlen glänzten auf ihrer nackten Haut, während sie den Kopf zurück warf und ihn durch fiebrige Augen ansah.  
  
Grinsend beugte er sich tiefer über sie, berührte mit seinem Oberkörper ihre Brüste und knabberte spielerisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie lächelte und zog ihn sanft näher, um ihn in einen langen Kuss zu verwickeln.  
  
Während seine Zunge sich gekonnt den Weg zwischen ihre bebenden Lippen bahnte entfuhren ihr einige, verräterische Seufzer.  
  
Er spürte ihr Becken beben und sie umklammerte mit den Beinen seine Hüften, um ihn tiefer in sich zu drängen...  
  
"Bei...Merlin...Jaaahhh...", keuchte sie und ihre schwarzen Haare bedeckten ihr die Sicht. Ihre Hände gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken und er stöhnte leise auf. "Oh...Draco...", keuchte sie heftig und ihr Körper begann angespannt zu zucken, um sich kurze Zeit später wieder unter ihm zu entspannen.  
  
Er setzte seinen Rhythmus noch etwas fort, um ihn dann immer mehr zu verlieren und brach schließlich keuchend und stöhnend über ihr zusammen...  
  
Unbestimmte Zeit lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander in dem großen, schwarzen Metall-Bett aus der Barock Zeit, bevor Draco sich schließlich mühsam aufrichtete und zum Fenster schlich. Im gehen warf er sich seinen Morgenmantel über und lehnte sich dann, immer noch etwas ausgelaugt, an die Schreibtischkante. Aus der Schublade holte er eine kleine, silberne Dose und Streichhölzer hervor, um sich die berühmte Zigarette danach zu gönnen.  
  
Er rauchte selten, doch das hier war eine der wenigen Begebenheiten, wo er es wirklich genoss. Der Rauch verteilte sich in seiner Lunge und er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Bekomme ich auch eine ?", hauchte Marissa verführerisch und lehnte sich lasziv über das Fußende. Er warf ihr die Dose und die Streichhölzer zu, ohne sie anzusehen.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sie sich einen der todbringenden Glimmstängel ansteckte und sich verführerisch in die Kissen lehnte. Ihre festen Brüste hoben sich unter jedem Atemzug. "Lust auf eine neue Runde ?", hauchte sie und zog genüsslich den Rauch ein.  
  
Er lächelte spöttisch. In seinem Alter hatte man *fast* immer Lust. Doch sie hatte ihren Reiz verloren ! Das taten sie alle. Irgendwann ! Bei den einen war es früher, bei den anderen später ! Bei ihm verloren sie *immer* früh den Reiz...  
  
"Heute nicht meine Schöne !", hauchte er sanft und ging langsam zur Tür. Sie sprang beinahe aus dem Bett und ihre Augen glitzerten wässrig. "Draco... Wir wiederholen das doch noch einmal oder ?", wimmerte sie und hielt ihm am Arm zurück.  
  
Er zog sie ein letztes Mal sanft an sich und drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Sicher meine Schöne. Doch leider habe ich heute noch zuviel zu tun.", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen. Sie lächelte erleichtert.  
  
Anschließend verließ er langsam sein Zimmer, ließ die hübsche junge Frau allein zurück und ging mit federnden Schritten hinab in den Salon. Es war hart, aber sie würde ihn vergessen. Irgendwann...  
  
Hart. So war das Leben ! Er hatte es niemals anders erfahren oder gelernt ! Warum sollte er dann anders leben ?  
  
Beiläufig angelte er sich eine Weintraube aus der Obstschale und betrachtete nachdenklich das Familienportrait über dem Kamin. Keiner aus seiner Familie lachte. Er nicht, sein Vater nicht und schon gar nicht seine Mutter !  
  
Niemand lachte in diesem Haus. Seine Eltern hasten sich - nicht ohne Grund war Draco ihr einziges Kind - und es war nie anders gewesen. Er kannte nur Hass ! Liebe kannte er nicht...  
  
Leise, gleichmäßige Schritte tönten durch den großen Saal. Das Anwesen der Malfoys war riesig. Groß genug, dass sich drei Menschen die hier zusammen lebten ein ganzes Leben lang aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Draco drehte sich langsam um und lehnte sich gegen einen der schwarzen Ledersessel.  
  
Sein Vater schritt elegant und jeden Schrittes bedacht durch den Salon auf ihn zu. Seine grauen Augen, die denen des jungen Mannes so sehr glichen, musterten ihn abfällig. "Bedecke dich !", zischte Lucius Malfoy knapp und rief, mittels einer simplen Handbewegung, einen der Hauselfen herbei.  
  
Der jüngere Malfoy sah langsam an sich herab und registrierte erst jetzt, dass sein Morgenmantel immer noch lose über den Schultern hing. Doch es scherte ihn nicht. Unbeeindruckt und seelenruhig schlang er den schwarzen, leichten Stoff um seine Hüften und band ihn mit dem langen, breiten Gürtel zusammen.  
  
Malfoy Senior nickte zufrieden, schenkte ihm aber dennoch einen vielsagenden Blick. "Du solltest dich schämen so entblößt hier umherzuirren !" "Ich wohne hier !", entgegnete Draco kühl und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.  
  
Eine der Hauselfen eilte hektisch herbei und verbeugte sich tief vor dem älterem Mann. Die ersten grauen Spuren zogen sich zart durch das lange, silberblonde Haar, welches er im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. "Das ist weder eine Entschuldigung, noch ein Grund dich so mittelständig aufzuführen. Du bist ein Malfoy !" Der junge Mann nickte einlenkend. Er wusste, es war nicht gut seinen Vater weiterhin zu reizen. "Verzeih bitte, Vater !", sagte er knapp.  
  
Die Hauselfe wartete einen Moment, bis beide Männer schwiegen. Dann verbeugte sie sich noch tiefer und begann leise zu wimmern, ohne einen von ihnen anzusehen. "Herr ! Was wünscht der Herr, Sir ?" Lucius ließ sich in einen der Sessel, gegenüber seinem Sohn sinken. "Ein Glass Weinbrand ! Für mich und für meinen Sohn !", schnarrte er und gab ihr einen Wink zu gehen.  
  
"Ich möchte nichts trinken, Vater !", sagte Draco schlicht und wollte sich langsam aus dem Sessel erheben. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für lange Diskussionen und schon gar nicht in der Lage !  
  
Der Blick des Älteren verfinsterte sich. "Setzt dich ! Wir haben einiges zu besprechen !", zischte er bedrohlich und noch einem kurzem Moment des Zögern, ließ sich der Jüngere wieder seufzend in den Sessel fallen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wann er genau begonnen hatte, seinem Vater ab und an einfach zu wiedersprechen. Es musste irgendwann zwischen seiner Pubertät und seiner Ernennung zum Todesser gewesen sein...  
  
**  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und nahm den Tagespropheten zur Hand. Fließend blätterte sie sich durch den Klatsch- und Tratschteil und blieb dann an den neusten Gerüchten und News hängen.  
  
Harry und Ron würde es wieder als typische Eigenschaft Hermiones bezeichnen. Da hatte sie ihren einzigen freien Tag seid Wochen und dachte trotzdem an Arbeit. Doch so war sie ! Sie ruhte niemals, komme was wolle.  
  
Im Grunde hatte sie noch genug zu tun. Ihr kleines Apartment westlich von London brauchte dringend mal wieder einen Grundputz und ihre Wäsche stapelte sich. Sie blickte sich kurz prustend um. Mit etwas Magie wäre das schnell erledigt und da sie nicht mehr mit Muggeln zusammen wohnte , könnte sie es getrost nutzen. Dennoch verzichtete sie...  
  
Anfangs hatte sie sich eine kleine Wohnung mit zwei jungen Studentinnen geteilt, mit denen sie sich recht schnell befreundet hatte. Doch auf Dauer war es ihr zu riskant geworden und sie hatte sich, aus angeblichen beruflichen Gründen etwas eigenes gesucht.  
  
Dennoch traf sie Luise und Anna so oft es ging. Sie genoss den Kontakt mit Normalsterblichen. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ihre privaten Räume außerhalb der Zauberwelt lagen.  
  
Hermione Granger mochte mit Leib und Seele Hexe sein. Doch das einzige, was in ihren eigenen vier Wänden daran erinnerte, waren ihr Zauberstab und ihr Kamin, welcher sie innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden überall hin brachte.  
  
Krummbein umstreifte schnurrend ihre Beine und sprang seitlich auf ihren Schoss. Lächelnd kraulte sie dem Kater den Nacken und widmete sich wieder der morgendlichen Zeitungslektüre.  
  
Doch da war nichts. Keine neuen An- oder Übergriffe der Todesser. Keine merkwürdigen Sichtungen. Nichts ! Und das schon seid Tagen. Das konnte doch unmöglich normal sein. Seid wann machte der dunkle Lord eine Pause ? Sicherlich planten sie etwas, aber dann würde Snape doch ganz sicher bescheid wissen. Malfoy hielt ihn doch über alles auf dem Laufenden.  
  
Es sei denn ihr junger Erzfeind wusste selber nicht genau, was als nächstes auf dem Plan stand. Immerhin war es gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass der- dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-sollte nur bestimmte Personen über bestimmte Pläne informierte. Warum sollte er allen seinen Leuten alles offenbaren, wenn es nur die Hälfte wissen musste ?  
  
Wenn die Dark Device also nicht beteiligt sein würde, warum sollte er Malfoy dann einweihen ? Vielleicht hatte man ihn aber auch...  
  
Nein, dann hätte Snape ihr sicherlich etwas davon gesagt. Ganz sicher...  
  
Doch warum sollte er ? Vielleicht glaubte er, es würde sie nicht mehr interessieren ? Oder er war der Ansicht es wäre nicht mehr ihre Angelegenheit. Das war sie vielleicht auch nicht mehr, aber...  
  
Aber was ? Natürlich gingen sie Malfoys Tätigkeiten im Grunde nichts an. Er hatte sie gerettet, sie hatte sich bei ihm bedankt und nun sollte diese Sache Vergangenheit werden. Vergessen !  
  
Doch warum gelang ihr das einfach nicht ? Warum versuchte sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer bei jeder Begegnung bis aufs Letzte auszuquetschen ? Wobei dieser ihr immer wieder geschickt auswich...  
  
Sie führte ihre Kaffeetasse langsam an die Lippen und versuchte sich diese wirren Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Was interessierte sie dieser arrogante Bastard schon ? Keinen Deut !  
  
"Au ! Verdammt...", fluchte sie und stellte die Tasse klirrend auf dem Tisch ab. Der Kaffe war kochend heiß gewesen und ihre Zunge brannte höllisch. "Warum immer ich ?", wimmerte sie leise, während sie sich ein Glass Wasser eingoss und einen kleinen Schluck davon nahm. Sie behielt das kühle Nass einen Moment im Mund, bevor sie es schließlich herunter schluckte...  
  
**  
  
Malfoy Senior lehnte sich triumphierend zurück, nachdem sein Sohn sich ihm ergeben hatte und lächelte süffisant. Draco blitze ihn ungeduldig an. Er hatte nicht den ganzen Tag für die dummen Nichtigkeiten seines Vaters Zeit.  
  
Geschweige denn die Lust und Ausdauer. "Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen ?", fragte er höflich. Die Hauselfe eilte hektisch aus der Küche zurück und reichte ihnen unterwürfig ihre Drinks.  
  
Lucius Malfoy schwenkte das Glass einige Minuten geduldig in seiner rechten Hand und beobachtete seinen Sohn ausgiebig. Dieser rutschte etwas ungeduldig im Sessel hin und her und verdrehte ab und an kurz die Augen. "Nun ! Womit sollen wir anfangen. Mit den guten oder den schlechten Dingen ?", hauchte er spitz.  
  
Draco zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern und blickte an die Decke. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich stark von einander unterscheiden werden."  
  
Der ältere Mann lachte heiser und stellte das Glass leise auf dem Beistelltisch ab. "Fangen wir mit den guten Dingen des Lebens an. Wie du weißt, hat deine Mutter übernächsten Monat Geburtstag.", begann er. "Das ist mir bewusst !", erwiderte der junge Mann herausfordernd. Er sollte zur Sache kommen und nicht seine Zeit verschwenden.  
  
"Nur die Ruhe, mein Sohn !", lachte Lucius leise auf, als er die Ungeduld in Dracos Stimme vernahm. "Wie immer werden wir ein großes Bankett für sie geben.", fuhr er langsam fort. "Wie immer...", wisperte der Jüngere genervt. "Fall mir nicht immer ins Wort !", zischte sein Vater nun wütend.  
  
Draco stöhnte resigniert auf und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Entschuldige bitte, Vater !" "Ich würde dir dort sehr gerne jemanden vorstellen !", setzte der Ältere theatralisch nach und blickte seinen Sohn erwartungsvoll an. "Wen ?", fragte der Jüngere schließlich, um seinen Vater zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
Ein Lächeln zierte dessen Gesicht und er nahm einen großen Schluck Weinbrand, bevor er fortfuhr. "Eine junge Frau ! Ihr Name ist Natalia Sophie de Thorpe. Ihr Vater ist ebenfalls, ein enger Vertrauensmann des Lords und ihr Stammbaum ist dem unseren mehr als würdig !"  
  
Dracos Gesicht blieb unberührt. "Wenn du darauf hinaus willst, was ich erahne, Vater ! Ich habe kein Interesse.", sagte er matt und machte einen weiteren Anlauf sich zu erheben. "Bleib sitzen ! Du weißt ja nicht was du da redest. Du bist 19 Jahre alt Draco, bald wirst du 20. Langsam solltest du dir Gedanken über deine Zukunft machen. Um einen Stammeshalter für unsere Familie.", zischte sein Vater zornig und funkelte ihn bösartig an.  
  
Doch der blonde, junge Mann gab nicht bei. "Vater, dass ist mein Leben und ich fühle mich zu jung, um über so banale Dinge wie Hochzeit und Kinder nachzudenken. Ich will leben und..." "Du kannst leben ! Deine Betthäschen werden dir treu ergeben sein, so wie sie es jetzt auch sind. Natalia wird dir eine gute Frau sein. Ich habe sie gesehen, sie ist bezaubernd. Zarte 18 Jahre alt, eine fabelhafte Erziehung, ein wohlgeformter Körper, lange blonde Locken, himmelblaue Augen und noch vollkommen unberührt ! Eine wahre Traumfrau...", fiel ihm sein Vater unwirsch ins Wort.  
  
Draco senkte den Blick, er spürte wie das Blut durch seine Adern schoss. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon genug aufgezwungen. Seine Einstellung, seine Sicht der Dinge, SEIN LEBEN !  
  
Doch er hatte seinen eigenen Weg gewählt, auch wenn der Andere es noch nicht wusste. Vielleicht würde sein Vater es niemals erfahren, aber er hatte gelernt eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen und damit zu leben.  
  
Denn mochte er auch ein Malfoy sein, dies hier war SEIN Leben und er würde es so führen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Er hob den Blick, blitze seinen Vater herausfordernd an. "Sie ist deine Traumfrau, Vater ! Nicht die meine...", zischte er und verlies mit schnellen Schritten den Salon.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Mir gefällt die Art deiner Veränderung nicht. Ich kann und werde deine Aufsässigkeit nicht mehr länger tolerieren. Hüte dein Zunge mein Junge ! Sonst reiße ich sie dir heraus !", sein Vater hatte ihn mit wenigen Schritten erreicht und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. "Noch etwas, mein stolzer Sohn ! Ich habe es flüstern gehört, dass mein edles Kind sich in letzter Zeit erstaunlich oft in der Nähe von Hogwarts herum treibt !", er hielt kurz inne und sah den Jüngeren mit verengten Augen an.  
  
Doch dieser bewahrte seine angeschlagene Fassung. "Zur Beobachtung des Feindes, Vater !", sagte er schroff. Lucius lächelte diabolisch. "Severus hat dich verdorben ! Hat dir Dinge ins Ohr gewispert. Schlechte Dinge und ich hoffe, ich habe diesen Verräter nicht zu spät durchschaut !", die Stimme seines Vaters hatte eine beunruhigende Tonlage angenommen. "Ich verabscheue diesen elenden Verräter ! Jedes seiner Worte war Gift und ich werde ihn töten, wenn er sich noch einmal in meine Nähe wagt !", spie Draco verabscheuend hervor.  
  
Das Gesicht seines Vaters erhellte sich. Schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Dennoch musterte er den Jüngeren argwöhnisch. "Halte dich von ihm und Hogwarts fern, mein Junge. Ich möchte keine weiteren Gerüchte dieser Art mehr hören !", sagte er streng. Draco schluckte und nickte schwach.  
  
Malfoy Senior lächelte zufrieden, zog geschmeidig seinen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Taschen und führte ihn langsam an die Lippen. Ein leises, kaum verständliches Wispern drang an Dracos Ohr, bevor sein Vater diabolisch lächelte und den Stab mit Schwung auf seinen Sohn richtete. Kleine Funken sprühten und die meisten verglühten, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Alle bis auf einen...  
  
Benommen taumelte Draco zurück und hielt sich keuchend die Brust. Innere Hitze überflutete ihn, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Doch schließlich erlosch der Schmerz und auch die unerträgliche Wärme und er bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem wütendem Blick. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Auch wenn er seinen Vater nicht verstanden hatte, er wusste genau welchen Zauber dieser gerade verwendet hatte. Zu gut kannte er sich mittlerweile in den dunklen- sowie weißen Künsten der Magie aus.  
  
Lucius Malfoy lächelte überlegen."Ich behalte dich im Auge. Enttäusche mich nicht.", hauchte er leise und streichelte mit der Hand beinahe sanft, über die geröteten Wangen seines Sohnes.  
  
Dann verließ der ältere Mann langsam den Raum. Der Jüngere blieb zitternd zurück. Seine Hände ballten sich wie von selbst zu Fäusten, bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. Nicht Severus war der elende Verräter ! Nicht seine Worte waren Gift...  
  
Es waren die seines Vaters ...  
  
**  
  
Severus legte das kleine Stück Pergament beunruhigt beiseite. Die Neuigkeiten seines jungen Verbündeten machten ihm Sorgen.  
  
Malfoy Senior hatte also Verdacht geschöpft und dementsprechend gehandelt. Jeder weitere Schritt, jedes weitere Treffen in Hogwarts oder mit ihm war nicht mehr möglich, würde den jungen Malfoy in ernsthafte Gefahr bringen. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen um mit Draco weiterhin in Kontakt zu bleiben.  
  
Eine kurze Weile könnten sie sich über die Flugpost austauschen. Doch das wäre auf Dauer nur eine ungenügende und zu riskante Lösung.  
  
Sie brauchten dringend einen neuen Plan...  
  
~**~  
  
Was wird also der Plan sein und was hat Mione damit zu tun ? Jenes erfahrt ihr beim nächstem mal ! :-P 


	9. DR8 Intentions

Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon gestern updaten, aber es ist mir zeitlich einfach nicht gelungen ! Sorry ! :-P  
  
Wie immer danke an alle meinen treuen Leser ! Ihr seid die besten ! :-)  
  
@Brezze : Jupp, Malfoy Senior ist fast schon schlimmer, wie Voldi ! Aber, nur fast ! ;-)  
  
@Chillkroete & Kathie : Zum Ende kann und will ich noch nix sagen ! Dann wäre es ja langweilig. Natürlich ist Natalia furchtbar ! Dazu kommen wir aber noch etwas genauer... Ich denke mal, sie wird so ca. 20 Chapter haben. Kann ich aber noch net 100% sagen !  
  
@Crisa : Yupp, solche Geschichten kenne ich auch ! Furchtbar ! :-)  
  
Natürlich auch ein gaaaaannnnnzzzz großes Dankeschön an Snuffkin und Lorelei Lee (was machen deine Storys ?)  
  
~**~  
  
8 - Intentions...  
  
Wie lange Severus mit Albus Dumbledore zusammen überlegt und gebrütet hatte wusste er selber nicht mehr. Seinem eigenen Gemüt nach zu beurteilen schon seid Stunden. Schließlich waren sie zu einem vorläufigen Entschluss gekommen. Wenn er auch selber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war...  
  
Er hatte dem jungen Malfoy eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben, in dem er ihn vorerst jedoch nur darüber aufgeklärt hatte eventuell einen neuen Plan zu haben. Denn dieser war weder wirklich ausgereift, noch wusste er ob es ihm gelingen würde ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Im Grunde wusste er, dass es Schwachsinn war. Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl...  
  
Vorsichtig band er dem kleinen Kauz, sie waren ihre Briefübermittler da sie klein, schnell und meistens kaum zu sehen waren, eine weitere Nachricht an das Bein und schickte den Vogel in den anbrechenden Abend hinein.  
  
Kreischend verschwand er in der Dämmerung.  
  
Müde blickte sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in seinem düsteren Büro um. Auf seinem Schreibtisch befanden sich neben anderen wichtigeren Dingen noch einige Aufsätze der aktuellen 3 Klasse der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Doch das hatte bis morgen Zeit !  
  
Es war eine weitere Dummheit von Dumbledore gewesen, ausgerechnet ihm diese Aufgabe zu erteilen. Der verrückte Greis wusste genau wie er und die junge Frau zueinander standen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Albus selber diese Aufgabe übernommen hätte.  
  
Ungeduldig starrte Severus auf den Kamin. Obwohl er wusste, dass selbst der schnellste Vogel diese Nachricht noch nicht überbracht haben konnte...  
  
**  
  
Entspannt hatte Hermione die Beine über die Sessellehne geworfen und verfolgte mit großen Augen die neueste Folge ihrer Lieblingssendung. Es war eine der typischen Liebe, Leid und Leidenschaft Geschichten von der sie nicht einmal den Namen nennen konnte. Dazu verpasste sie es einfach zu oft.  
  
Leidenschaft. Eine der Dinge, die sie sehnlichst in ihrem vollkommen ausgelagertem Leben vermisste. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren die ein oder andere Beziehung gepflegt. Sogar für kurze Zeit mit Ron. Doch keine war von langer Dauer gewesen. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihr bester Freund noch heute tiefere Gefühle für sie hegte.  
  
Es tat ihr wirklich leid. Sie hätte es auch gerne weiterhin versucht, wenn sie nicht schon so früh gespürt hätte, dass die anfängliche *Liebe* doch nur Freundschaft gewesen war. So war es besser es vorsichtig zu beenden, bevor sie Ron ganz verlor...  
  
Hermione versuchte sich wieder auf das Geschehen in der Mattscheibe zu konzentrieren. Loraine küsste gerade ausgiebig Richard. Doch war sie nicht mit Taylor leiert ? Nun ja, die letzte Folge die sie verfolgt hatte war schon zwei Wochen alt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Loraine sich anders entschieden...  
  
Mühsam kroch sie aus dem Sessel und schlenderte in die Küche. Eine heiße Milch vor dem Schlafengehen sollte doch angeblich Wunder wirken ? Denn sie schlief in letzter Zeit bedenklich schlecht. In Ordnung, sie hatte in den letzten Jahren eh oft schlecht geschlafen. Doch angesichts der Dinge, die sie täglich zu sehen bekam, war das nicht wunderlich.  
  
Krieg, Tod, Hass. Manchmal wollte sie einfach davon laufen ! Doch wenigstens hier hatte sie etwas Ruhe. Etwas Abstand von Voldemort und seinen Todessern.  
  
Ein leises Klackern riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer ? Mit zitternden Beinen schlich sie zurück. Der Fernseher flimmerte unbeirrt. Ihr Blick fiel nervös auf den Kamin. Nichts. Dann streiften ihre braunen Augen das Fenster...  
  
Ein kleiner grauer Kauz hockte auf ihrer Fensterbank und trommelte mit dem Schnabel heftig gegen die Scheibe. Hermione lächelte erleichtert, doch was wollte der Vogel so spät am Abend bei ihr ? Die Resitance, der Orden und auch das Ministerium verwendeten für gewöhnlich keine Kauze.  
  
Vorsichtig ließ sie den Vogel hinein. Er setzte sich piepsend auf ihre Schulter und streckte ihr das Beinchen entgegen. Mit flinken Fingern löste sie den kleinen Umschlag. "Warte mein Kleiner, ich hole dir eben ein paar Sickel !", sagte sie zärtlich und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Küche machen. Doch der Kauz erhob sich von ihrer Schulter und flatterte davon. "Warte... Aber...", rief sie und stürmte zum Fenster.  
  
Zu spät. Der Kleine war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Verwirrt schloss sie das Fenster. Warum verlange dieser Vogel kein Geld ? Und warum wartete er nicht auf eine eventuelle Antwort ?  
  
Langsam öffnete sie den Brief und überflog aufmerksam den Inhalt.  
  
Miss Granger !  
  
Ich muss sie dringend sprechen ! Kommen sie umgehend nach Hogwarts. Ich werde sie in meinem Büro erwarten !  
  
S. Snape   
  
Hermione überflog den Brief ein weiteres Mal und stöhnte leise auf. Was glaubte Snape, wer er war ?  
  
Ihr Blick fiel zur Uhr. Es war schon fast halb elf am Abend. Was dachte dieser Mann sich ? Wie auch immer es musste dringend sein, wenn er sich gerade an sie wendete. Seufzend warf sie den Brief ins Kaminfeuer und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Krummbein beobachtete sie aufmerksam von der Couch aus.  
  
Als sie notdürftig angezogen wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, erinnerte nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Asche an die merkwürdige Nachricht.  
  
Sie löschte die Flammen und stieg etwas steif in die Asche. "Hogwarts. Severus Snapes Büro !", rief sie deutlich und lies das Flohpulver aus ihrer Hand, auf den Boden rieseln.  
  
Viel zu schnell war sie am Ziel. Das Büro war leer und einen Moment, bereute sie ihr überstürztes Handeln. Vielleicht war es ein dummer Scherz ? Vielleicht war dieser Brief gar nicht von Snape gewesen ? Hoffentlich würde er sie nicht entdecken. Sicherlich würde er ihr diese Dummheit für den Rest ihres Lebens vorhalten.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie zurück zum Kamin. Durchsuchte ihre Taschen hektisch nach etwas Flohpulver. "Miss Granger ?", wisperte jemand leise hinter ihr und sie zuckte, beschämt und ertappt zugleich zusammen.  
  
**  
  
"Miss Granger ?", wisperte Severus leise und musste sich ein erleichtertes Ausatmen verkneifen. Er hatte befürchtet sie würde seiner Bitte nicht folgen oder den Brief einfach nicht verstehen. "Sie haben meine Nachricht bekommen ?", fügte er rasch hinzu, als sie nicht zu reagieren schien.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn einen Augenblick schweigend an. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten erleichtert. "Ich sollte kommen ?", fragte sie scheu und ihre Stimme klang etwas unsicher. Er nickte schwach und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder.  
  
Hermione blieb unsicher im Raum stehen. Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand deutete er ihr sich ebenfalls zu setzte. Zögernd tat sie wie ihr *geheißen* wurde und blickte ihn fragend an. "Worum geht es ?"  
  
Er räusperte sich voller Unbehagen. "Es fällt mir nicht leicht mich gerade an sie zu wenden. Um ehrlich zu sein halte ich nicht viel von dieser Sache. Es war Albus´ Idee.", begann er matt. "Welcher Sache ?", warf sie neugierig ein. Er schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick. "Ich war noch nicht fertig. Nun, auch wenn ich das alles nicht wirklich für gut halte sind wir uns... halbwegs einig.", er hielt inne, suchte einen Moment nach den passenden Worten.  
  
Die junge Frau rutsche unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. "Könnten sie zur Sache kommen ?", fragte sie etwas barsch, als er mehrere Minuten geschwiegen hatte. "Ungeduld war immer eines ihrer Laster, Miss Granger !", tadelte er sie leise, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr. "Nun, der Kernpunkt ist folgender : Ich habe heute morgen eine beunruhigende Nachricht von Mr. Malfoy erhalten..."  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Moment entsetzt, fielen aber schnell wieder in ein normales Maß zurück. " Malfoy Senior hat Verdacht geschöpft und so wird sich sein Sohn in der nächsten Zeit von Hogwarts und meiner Person fern halten müssen. Alles andere wäre zu riskant und auch teilweise unmöglich.", sagte er erklärend. "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun ?", fragte sie interessiert.  
  
Severus lächelte zynisch. Manchmal war sie wohl doch nicht so intelligent, wie alle immer dachten. Doch das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. "Nun, Mr. Malfoy ist sozusagen, mein bestes Pferd im Stall. Ich kann auf seine Informationen und auf die Kontakte die er pflegt nicht verzichten. Nicht in der momentanen Lage !"  
  
Sie blickte ihn immer noch verständnislos an. Langsam verlor er die Geduld. "Verstehen sie Miss Granger ! Mr. Malfoy und ich müssen auf der Hut sein. Unser Briefweg wird wahrscheinlich überwacht, daher sollten wir schnellstmöglich auch diesen Kontakt abbrechen. Außerdem hat Malfoy Senior seinen Sohn mit einem Bondosius-Zauber belegt. Wenn ich seinem Sohn noch einmal zu nahe komme wird er es sofort wissen. Weitere Treffen sind also ausgeschlossen. Also brauche ich eine dritte, bisher unbeteiligte, Person, die über die benötigten Mittel verfügt, um zwischen mir und Mr. Malfoy zu übermitteln !", rief er schroff.  
  
Einen Moment schwieg sie. "Und... Diese dritte Person soll ich sein ? Ich denke, viele Anderen wären geeigneter !", erwiderte sie zaghaft. Snape atmete resigniert aus. "Natürlich wäre jeder Andere besser geeignet als sie. Doch Alb-...", er atmete scharf aus. "*Wir* sind uns einig, dass es ist zu riskant wäre noch weitere Personen in diese Sache einzuweihen. Außerdem haben wir noch weitere Kategorien abgesteckt. Da sie nun schon fast alles wissen, nicht in den Bondosius-Zauber einbezogen wurden, wir Beide sie als vertrauenswürdig und intelligent genug einschätzen und sie über eine äußerst wichtige...", fuhr er monoton fort, doch sie fuhr ihm schroff ins Wort.  
  
" Professor, ich bitte sie ! Das ist doch Schwachsinn ! Ich soll diese Aufgabe übernehmen ? *Ich* ? Hermione Granger ! Fast jeder Todesser und viele normale Zauberer kennen meinen Namen !", rief sie fassungslos. Einen Moment funkelte er sie zornig an, dann schluckte er. "Ich gebe zu sie haben wieder einmal recht. Fast *jeder* kennt den Namen Hermione Granger. Doch die Namen Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore kennt ebenfalls *jeder* ! Dummerweise kennen die meisten auch die Personen zu diesen beiden Namen. Doch sie blieben in den letzten Jahren fast gänzlich im Hintergrund und...", er schluckte. "Ohne ihnen ein Kompliment machen zu wollen. Sie haben sich sehr verändert !", ergänzte er sie bestimmt.  
  
Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und ein paar dunkelbraune Strähnen fielen ihr in die Augen. "Worauf wollen sie hinaus ?", wisperte sie leise. "*Jeder* kennt ihren Namen. Doch nur wenige kennen das aktuelle Gesicht ! Die *Frau* Hermione Granger ! Sie kennen nur das kleine Mädchen von damals. Und das hat wenig gemeinsam mit der Frau, die mir hier gegenüber sitzt..."  
  
**  
  
Hermione senkte verwirrt den Blick. Das mochte stimmen, sie hatte die Öffentlichkeit seid ihrem 14 Lebensjahr streng gemieden. Rita Skeeter hatte ihr vollkommen gereicht. Niemand erkannte sie auf der Straße, für viele war sie einfach irgendeine junge Hexe. Nicht Hermione Granger, begabte Aurorin und beste Freundin des großen Harry Potter...  
  
Doch würde dieser verrückte Plan funktionieren ? Das war idiotisch ! Lächerlich ... Absurd ... Abstrus...  
  
Sie blickte Snape zweifelnd an und atmete lautstark aus. "Selbst wenn es stimmen würde wäre es schwachsinnig. Sogar die Todesser von letztens haben mich erkannt !" "Dieses Mal sind sie *leider* im Unrecht. Wie ich von Mr. Malfoy inzwischen erfahren habe, war es niemals die Aufgabe direkt sie zu entführen. Der Auftrag war lediglich ein Mitglied der Resitance in die Gewalt der Todesser zu bringen. Nur Pansy Parkinson war es zu *verdanken*, dass ausgerechnet sie in dessen Fänge gerieten. Auch ich erfuhr diese Neuigkeit erst direkt von ihren... Freunden...", schnarrte er leise. Sie blickte ihn weiterhin unglaubwürdig an.  
  
Snape schnaubte leise auf. "Natürlich kann ich nicht versprechen, dass niemand sie erkennen würde. Das ist mir und Albus auch schmerzlich bewusst. Doch sie sollen sich ja auch im *geheimen* mit Mr. Malfoy treffen und nicht mitten in der Öffentlichkeit !", seine Stimme klang genervt und spitz.  
  
Wieder überlegte sie einen Augenblick angestrengt. "Das ist der unsinnigste und törichtste Plan, den ich jemals zuvor gehört habe !", hauchte sie. "Das ist mir nichts neues ! Ich fürchte aber vorläufig haben wir keinen anderen. Vielleicht haben sie eine, weniger abwegige Idee ?", gab er knapp zurück.  
  
Hermione schüttelte kapitulierend den Kopf. "Nun denn. Da wir keine andere Wahl haben ! Was wäre der nächste Schritt ?", erwiderte sie tonlos. "Ich schlage ein erstes, reguläres Treffen vor. Nur zum besprechen der einzelnen Fakten.", äußerte Snape und blickte abwesend zum Fenster. "Einverstanden !", wisperte sie angespannt.  
  
Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer starrte immer noch, in Gedanken versunken, aus dem Fenster. Schließlich sah er sie erschöpft an. "Bevor wir aber genaueres festlegen sollte ich erst einmal mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen. Ich will ihn nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet auf sie ansetzten." Hermione nickte stumm. "Ich werde also alles regeln, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme. In Mr. Malfoys derzeitigen Lage werden wir bestimmt etwas Geduld aufbringen müssen.", hauchte Snape leise.  
  
"Verständlich !", antwortete sie kurz. "Gut ! Eine Sache noch ! Ich wollte sie vor einigen Minuten schon erwähnen, aber sie fielen mir - *wie immer* - mitten ins Wort !", sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. Seine Augen blitzten sie undurchdringlich an. Sie nickte errötend und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann hob schwach den Kopf und funkelte sie einen Moment höhnisch an. "Wir benötigen einen möglichst sicheren Ort, so weit außerhalb unserer Reihen, wie es sich einrichten lässt, den Todessern unbekannt und gut zu erreichen ! Sie haben genau, was wir brauchen.", knarrte er verächtlich. Sie zuckte etwas unbeholfen ihre Schultern. Worauf wollte er hinaus ? Sie kannte einen solchen Ort nicht.  
  
Er verdrehte gereizt die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. "Mr. Potter erläuterte vor kurzem genau das über ihre Wohnung !" "Meine...Wohnung ?", stieß sie amüsiert hervor. Das konnte nur ein Witz sein. Sie wollte keinen Todesser in ihren vier Wänden. Schon gar nicht Malfoy !  
  
"Trifft es zu ?", sagte er ignorierend. "Ja, also... Sie ist in einem Muggel-Gebiet. Kaum Zauberer, kaum Todesser. Bis jetzt... Die wenigsten kennen meine private Adresse. Nur Harry, Patil und die Weasleys. Und natürlich das Ministerium. Ich wohne erst seid ein paar Monaten...", entgegnete sie zweifelnd und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.  
  
"Wie ist die genaue Kamin-Adresse ?", unterbrach er sie unsanft. "Ellington Road !", murmelte sie kleinlaut. Snape nickte und sah sie an. "Ich werde sie informieren, wann sie mit Mr. Malfoy rechnen können !" Wieder nickte sie nur stumm. "Bis dahin Miss Granger, doch natürlich auch später, gehen sie ihren normalen Tätigkeiten nach. *Kein* Wort an eine dritte Person ! An niemanden !", setzte er schließlich streng nach, erhob sich langsam und schritt hinüber zum Kamin.  
  
Hermione stand ebenfalls wieder auf und lächelte müde. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie erschöpft sie war. Ein Blick auf die alte Standuhr sagte ihr, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. "Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen ! Gute Nacht !", sagte sie und schritt hinüber zum Kamin.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger...", wisperte der schwarzhaarige Mann kaum hörbar, während er besorgt in das Dunkel der Nacht blickte...  
  
~**~  
  
Wie wird also das erste Treffen ablaufen und wie wird Draco die *tolle* Botschaft aufnehmen ? :-P 


	10. DR9 Odd

Hier bin ich wieder... :-) Hm... Sagt mal, hat einer von euch mal versucht, den TATU Song, einwandfrei mit zu singen ? Yeah... *All the things she said* ! Bei mir kommt da spätestens nach zwei Versuchen *All the finks sche sads... All se schinks sie schad...* raus... :-P  
  
Hach... Ich sollte übrigens gucken, dass ich DR und LFAI schnellstens fertig bekomme. Habe gerade erfahren, dass nächsten Monat, das einzige erscheinen wird, das zwischen dat Evilchen und Draco Malfoy treten kann. RION STEINER ! Yeah, *Galerians: Ash* soll da rauskommen... :-P Naja, aber das interessiert euch wahrscheinlich, nicht die Bohne... ;-)  
  
Deswegen, fangen wir mal mit dem wirklich wichtigen an !  
  
Meinen Danksagungen, an meine treuen Leser ! :-)  
  
@Chillkroete : Ja, so was in der Art wäre wirklich interessant geworden. Ich glaube aber, da hätte sie wirklich nicht mitgespielt. Aber, ich kann dir versprechen. Es wird auch so viel passieren... ;-)  
  
@Kathie & Crisa : Ich fürchte wirklich, dass es mehr werden könnten ! Hoffe mal, das wird euch alle net abschrecken. Ich denke aber mal, mehr als 20-23 werden es auf keinen Fall werden. Jetzt ohne Prolog und Epilog, meine ich. Nur reine Chapter...  
  
@Lorelei Lee : Hehe... Das wirst du gleich in diesem Chapter sehen ! Deine Story ist übrigens krass ! *beidedaumenhoch*  
  
@Snuffkin : Unsere Mione ist ja stark ! Aber, sie hat hart dran zu beißen.. ;-)  
  
~ ** ~  
  
9 - Odd... *Ende Juli 1999*  
  
Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen überflog er immer wieder die mehr als verwirrenden Sätze auf dem Pergament. Diese Nachricht konnte nur ein Witz sein. Snape hatte ihm zwar schon früher mitgeteilt, dass er eine mögliche Lösung des Problems hatte...  
  
Aber, das ?  
  
Das konnte nicht der Ernst seines ehemaligen Lehrmeisters sein. Schnaubend warf er die verschlüsselte Nachricht in das Feuer des Kamins. Die Flammen nahmen sich dem Pergament unverzögert an und zerfraßen es erbarmungslos. Eine Weile sah er ihnen einfach dabei zu...  
  
Vielleicht hatte er den Text, aber auch nur falsch verstanden ? Resigniert schüttelte Draco den Kopf, wobei ihm einige seiner mittellangen, blonden Strähnen in das blasse Gesicht fielen.  
  
Doch er strich sie nicht davon. Ließ sie verweilen. Er sollte mit Granger Kontakt aufnehmen ? Sie zu einer engen Vertrauten machen ?  
  
Die Idee für sich war recht gut. Aber, ausgerechnet Granger zu wählen war fatal. Jeder wusste, wie es um den ehemaligen Slytherin und der besserwisserischen Gryffindor stand. Schon seid Kindertagen !  
  
**  
  
Etwas angespannt verweilte Hermione in ihrem Korbsessel. Der Fernseher lief, doch der Inhalt des ausgestrahlten Filmes erreichte sie nicht. Die junge Frau war zu weit weg...  
  
Verschiedene Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf wild umher. Das taten sie schon seid Snapes eigenartigem Angebot. Welches sie dummerweise auch noch angenommen hatte. Doch immerhin war es für den Frieden. Für die Hoffnung, die diese Welt brauchte. Dafür müsste und würde sie Opfer bringen !  
  
Sie würde es gerne tun ! Für alle Opfer ! Für ihre Freunde ! Für ihre Familie !  
  
Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie von nun an mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten musste. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Das letzte Treffen, war mehr als nur eine kleine Peinlichkeit gewesen. Sicherlich würde ihr das dieser blonde Bastard für den Rest ihres Lebens vorwerfen !  
  
Dennoch besann sie sich zur Ruhe und zur Vernunft. Sie waren zwar Feinde aus Kindertagen. Doch nun zogen sie am gleichen Strang ! Sie waren erwachsen ! Es würde doch also kein Problem sein, sich dem Anderen gegenüber tolerant zu verhalten ! Oder ?  
  
Warum beunruhigte dieser Gedanke sie dann trotzdem ? Der Gedanke daran, dass der Blonde jeden Moment durch ihren Kamin steigen könnte und ihr in Lebensgröße gegenüber stehen würde ?  
  
Mit bangen dachte sie an das 5 Schuljahr zurück. Es waren nur wenigen Wochen gewesen, sie wusste selber nicht genau was sie damals geritten hatte. Plötzlich waren diese Gefühle in ihr aufgekeimt. Immer wenn sie ihn sah und es hatte sie fast um den Verstand gebracht. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass alle Schülerinnen den hübschen jungen Mann umschwärmten. Denn es war niemals zu leugnen gewesen, dass seine Ausstrahlung von Jahr zu Jahr immenser wurde...  
  
Genauso wie seine Arroganz und Selbstliebe ! Er hatte sie immer mit der gewohnten, herablassenden Art behandelt. Denn sie war nur das wertlose Schlammblut. Die dumme, kleine Granger ! Sie war niemals mehr...  
  
Letztendlich hatte ihr aber genau das geholfen ihn mit klaren Augen zu sehen. So wie er wirklich war und die Gefühle waren abgeflaut und schließlich verschwunden...  
  
Oder doch nur vergessen ?  
  
Seid einiger Zeit waren da wieder neue, merkwürdige Gefühle in ihr aufgetaucht. Nicht stark genug um sie wirklich zu beunruhigen. Doch sie spürte es immer dann wenn sein Name fiel oder sie einfach nur an ihn dachte. So wie jetzt...  
  
Schnell verdrängte sie diese wirren Gedanken wieder und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie war überarbeitet ! Mehr nicht !  
  
Krummbein hatte es sich in ihrem Schoss bequem gemacht und schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr des Videorecorders. Viertel nach zehn am Abend. Sie wartete nun schon seid mehreren Stunden und keine Spur von ihrem *Verbündeten*.  
  
Ein Lächeln, gefüllt mit Ironie, zog sich über ihr Gesicht als sie an Snapes Worte dachte. "Sie werden etwas Geduld haben müssen !" hatte er ihr heute Morgen gesagt. Kurz nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass heute im Laufe des Abends das erste Treffen statt finden sollte. Wie geplant in ihrer Wohnung. Dem sichersten Ort Londons. Ihr leises Lachen erfüllte den Raum...  
  
Geduld. Hermione war ein geduldiger Mensch. Doch sie wartete jetzt schon seid über 3 Stunden, sie war müde und erschöpft. Und keine Spur von diesem eingebildeten Schnösel. Wahrscheinlich kam er gar nicht. Hatte besseres zu tun, als sich in seiner kostbaren Zeit mir ihr zu treffen...  
  
**  
  
Gemächlich warf er sich seinen nachtschwarzen Umhang über die kräftigen Schultern. Die Linke schmerzte immer noch vom letzten Gefecht. Ein Fluch hatte ihn aus dem Sattel gehoben.  
  
"Master Draco ! Wohin geht der junge Herr bei so später Stunde noch ?", wimmerte Menky leise und senkte sofort beschämt und ängstlich den Kopf, als Draco ihn ansah. "Ich habe eine Verabredung !", antwortete er beinahe sanft. Die kleine, schmächtige Gestallt blickte entsetzt zu Boden.  
  
Normalerweise war es einem Hauselfen nicht gestattet Fragen zu stellen. Normalerweise würde auch keiner der Malfoys auf diese Dreistigkeit reagieren. Doch in den letzten Jahren war ihm Menky, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, doch etwas ans Herz gewachsen. Vielleicht war es seine Fürsorglichkeit. Es war immer Menky der ihn nach Verletzungen pflegte und stundenlang an seinem Bett wachte.  
  
Vielleicht war es das... Vielleicht aber auch nicht...  
  
"Mit einer Frau !", setzte der junge Mann leise nach und etwas wie Erleichterung erhellte das schmale Gesicht seines Dieners. Dieser verbeugte sich noch einmal tief, bevor er schließlich wieder in die Küche verschwand.  
  
Schleichend machte Draco sich auf den Weg durch den Salon. Es wäre besser nicht von hier aus zu starten...  
  
**  
  
"Halb eins ! Was glaubt er wer er ist ? Es ist verdammt noch mal *halb eins*. Ich warte jetzt seid genau 5 Stunden und 15 Minuten.", fluchte sie und blickte ein letztes Mal wutentbrannt auf den Kamin. Doch nichts geschah. Ihr Blick streifte erneut die Uhr. "16 Minuten !", knurrte sie, hob Krummbein vorsichtig von ihrem Schoss und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er würde heute nicht mehr kommen. Sicherlich schlief er gerade friedlich auf einem seiner 13 Kissen, in seinem 3 Meter breitem Bett, Zuhause in Malfoy Manor und ein zufriedenes Grinsen verzierte sein Gesicht. Denn die dumme Hermione Granger hatte Stundenlang vergeblich auf ihn gewartet !  
  
Vielleicht war er aber auch bei den Todessern. Bei Voldemort ! Vielleicht war er entdeckt... enttarnt...gefoltert... verletzt...  
  
Heftig schüttelte sie ihre langen Locken um diesen unwohlen Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Malfoy ging es gut. Er lag jetzt irgendwo, auf irgendeiner dummen, wasserstoffblonden und mit Silikon aufgepumpten... Nein, Silikon gab es in der Zauberwelt nicht. Wozu auch, wenn man alles mit einer simplen Bewegung des eigenen Zauberstabes verändern konnte. Nun ja, nicht wirklich alles...  
  
Gott, was dachte sie da nun schon wieder ? Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf. Sehr dringend, bevor sich noch vollkommen durchdrehte. Immerhin war sie nun schon seid 5 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen. Und morgen früh musste sie um eine ähnlich, unmenschliche Zeit aufstehen.  
  
Dieser elende Kerl hatte ihre Zeit verschwendet ! Sie hätte schon seid Stunden friedlich schlummern können. Energie auftanken, würde ihre Mutter sagen.  
  
Hermione setzte Krummbein am Fußende ab, warf ihren Morgenmantel über den Wäschekorb und kletterte erschöpft unter die Bettdecke. Einen Moment starrte sie noch ärgerlich an die Decke. Gleich morgen früh würde sie Snape die Meinung sagen. Unter diesen Umständen würde sie sich nicht mehr zur Verfügung stellen. Wenn sie eine *Verabredung* hatten sollte Malfoy diese auch möglichst einhalten. Oder einen anderen Termin wählen.  
  
Schließlich schlief sie unruhig ein. Tief im inneren flackerte immer noch die Sorge. Vielleicht war ihm doch etwas passiert ?  
  
**  
  
Unsanft stürzte er aus dem Kamin in den Raum. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn direkt gegen etwas hartes und er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Wer stellte etwas direkt vor dem Kamin ab ?  
  
Während er sich mühsam aufrappelte betastet er das *Etwas* vorsichtig. Offensichtlich ein Tisch. "Granger ?", hauchte er fragend. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Seine Hand griff instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab. "Lumos.", wisperte er schwach und die Spitze begann zu glühen.  
  
Niemand. Der Raum war wirklich menschenleer. Es musste das Wohnzimmer, wie die Muggel es nannten, sein. Ein recht gewöhnungsbedürftiges Sofa, geflochten wie ein Korb, mit weißen Polstern belegt und der passende Tisch standen direkt vor dem Kamin.  
  
Geräuschlos schlängelte er sich daran vorbei und betrat lautlos den nächsten Raum. Nirgendwo war eine Lichtquelle zu sehen. Entweder war niemand daheim oder sie schliefen. War das hier wirklich Grangers Wohnung ? Sie müsste ihn doch erwarten, also wo war sie dann ? Hatte er die falsche Adresse genannt oder hatte Snape sich geirrt.  
  
Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Irgendwo musste doch ein Hinweis darauf sein wer hier wohnte ? Eine ältere Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lag, feinsäuberlich zusammen gelegt, auf dem runden Tisch unter dem Fenster. Er grinste zufrieden. Eindeutig wohnte hier eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer. Also, müsste er richtig sein.  
  
Draco durchquerte wieder, immer noch schleichend, das Wohnzimmer und schob vorsichtig die nächstbeste Tür auf. Während er den leuchtenden Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ, drängte er sich vorsichtig durch den engen Türspalt und beäugte suchend den Raum. Eindeutig ein Schlafzimmer. Am Fußende des Bettes lag eine zusammengerollte Katze - oder auch ein Kater - dessen Augen in der Dunkelheit achtsam funkelten.  
  
Das Tier rührte sich jedoch nicht. Es ließ ihn aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nun fiel sein Blick über die zusammengekauerte Gestallt unter der Bettdecke. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, dennoch überzeugten ihn die braunen Locken auf dem Kopfkissen davon, dass er hier richtig war.  
  
**  
  
"Granger !", hauchte jemand von weit her. Sie räkelte sich schlaftrunken und versuchte die Person zu orten. Doch da war niemand. Sie war allein, wo immer sie auch war...  
  
"Granger !", ertönte es jetzt lauter und der Schein ihrer Nachttischlampe riss sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Keuchend richtete sie sich auf und starrte die dunkle Gestallt neben ihrem Bett entsetzt an. Ein leiser Schrei entwischte ihrer Kehle, bevor sie rücklings aus dem Bett stürzte und benommen über den Boden zum Fenster krabbelte.  
  
Mit dem Arm bedeckte sie ihre schmerzenden Augen und versuchte zu erkennen wer sich da in ihrem Schlafzimmer befand. Das Etwas rührte sich nicht, bewegungslos verharrte sie vor ihrem Bett und starrte sie unentwegt an. Krummbein schlummerte zufrieden am Fußende ihres Bettes. "Wer...sind...", stammelte sie wimmernd und langsam begann die Person vor ihren müden Augen Form anzunehmen. "Malfoy ?", wisperte sie erleichtert und ihr Herz schien beinahe auszusetzen.  
  
Der blonde, junge Mann schenkte ihr ein höhnisches Grinsen, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte. "Hat Severus dir nicht gesagt, dass ich heute kommen würde ?", schnarrte er verächtlich und verließ den Raum. "Doch, aber er sagte du würdest gestern kommen ! Gestern Abend, *nicht* mitten in der Nacht !", fluchte sie, als sie sich aufrichtete und ihm folgte.  
  
Er zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und suchte den Lichtschalter im Wohnzimmer. Das gleißende Licht blendete sie erneut und sie rieb sich gequält die Augen. "Tut mir leid, dass ich es gewagt habe mich zu verspäten. Das nächste Mal werde ich den dunklen Lord stattdessen einfach versetzten. Er wird das sicher verstehen !", entgegnete er gelassen. In seiner Stimme schwang jedoch das gewohnte Maß an Sarkasmus. Typisch Malfoy eben...  
  
Hermione ließ sich seufzend in ihren Sessel fallen und nickte kapitulieren. "Tut mir leid. Ich verstehe !", sagte sie einlenkend. Er grinste zufrieden und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. "Nett ! Sehr... Muggelhaft...", gab er etwas herablassend von sich. "Danke, so soll es auch sein ! Setzt dich !", erwiderte sie gleichmütig. Sie hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er, beäugte misstrauisch das Rattan-Sofa, ließ sich dann aber vorsichtig hinein gleiten. Es knirschte etwas unter seiner Last und er rutsche testend ein wenig hin und her. Bei jeder Bewegung ertönte ein weiteres Knistern. Hermione schmunzelte schweigend und musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen laut los zu lachen. "Keine Sorge, es hält eine Menge aus !"  
  
Malfoy entgegnete nichts, schenkte ihr nur einen Blick den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. "Also, wo fangen wir an ?", fragte sie gähnend. "Soweit ich informiert wurde bist du jetzt also meine...*Verbündete* !", antwortete er, wobei seine Augen bedrohlich funkelten. "Ich bin ebenso *begeistert* wie du, Malfoy ! Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir von nun an zusammen arbeiten werden sollten wir versuchen uns etwas...", sie senkte bedacht den Blick und atmete hörbar aus. "...*zusammenreißen*."  
  
Der junge Mann regte sich etwas, legte die Hände auf den Knien zusammen und schien einen Moment über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Dennoch konnte sie Spott und Hohn in seinen Augen sehen, als er sie wieder anblickte. "Ich fürchte so sieht es leider aus !", sagte er zynisch.  
  
"Dein Vater ist misstrauisch geworden ? Wie kommt´s ?", fragte sie leise. Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern, während er ihren Fernseher neugierig beäugte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dies von belang wäre. Meine Aufgabe ist dich von Voldemorts Plänen in Kenntnis zu setzten. Nicht von meinem Privatleben." Hermione zuckte etwas zusammen. Sie war seine Gefühlskälte nicht mehr gewohnt. Zu lange hatte sie ihm nicht mehr richtig gegenüber gestanden. War aus der Übung...  
  
Einen Moment malte sie mit ihrem Fuß imaginäre Kreise auf den Fußboden. Beobachtete die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihres Knöchels dabei. "Gut ! Vorerst sollten wir aber die genauen Notwendigkeiten unserer Treffen besprechen !", sagte sie schließlich ohne ihn anzusehen. "Was gibt es da schon zu besprechen. Ich dachte, dass hätte Severus schon übernommen.", entgegnete er matt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er ebenfalls ihren Knöchel beobachtete. Als er aufsah trafen sich ihre Blicke...  
  
Hermione spürte wie ihr seine kühlen, grauen Augen einen leichten Schauer durch den Körper jagten. Seine Augen hatten sie schon immer fasziniert. Auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde. Natürlich hatte sie Snape in den vergangenen Wochen genau über vorzukehrende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, über die strenge Geheimhaltung und über alle anderen Dinge die sie einzuhalten hatte aufgeklärt. Mehr als nur einmal. "Hat er ! Doch ich dachte da an so banale Dinge wie *Wo*, *Wie* und *Wann* !", sagte sie fest.  
  
Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. " *Wo* und *Wie* ! Ich denke für´s erste ist dieser Ort recht brauchbar. Ich werde mich aber nach anderen, tauglichen umsehen und dich dann in Kenntnis setzten. Natürlich bleibt jedes Treffen streng geheim, wobei wir immer achtsam sein sollten. Zum *Wann* kann ich nichts genaues sagen. Ich werde dich kurz vorher benachrichtigen. Manchmal bekommst du wahrscheinlich auch nur etwas schriftliches. Oder ich tauche einfach so auf. Wie es sich einrichten lässt." "Was wenn ich nicht da bin ?", sie blickte ihn etwas entsetzt an. Der Gedanke, von Malfoy allein in ihrer Wohnung gefiel ihr nicht im geringsten. "Dann werde ich warten oder dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen !", sagte er unberührt. Hermione seufzte resigniert. Worauf hatte sie sich bloß eingelassen ?  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen Beide. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Malfoy allein in ihrer Wohnung war ja schon schlimm genug. Doch der Gedanke ihn noch einmal Nachts vor ihrem Bett oder gar in noch peinlicheren Situationen vorzufinden war grausam. "Könnten wir uns... Vielleicht... darauf einigen, dass du mir möglichst vorher bescheid gibst ! Ich meine... ich will nicht gerade... in unpassenden Situationen oder so...", stammelte sie verlegen. Er lächelte überlegen. "Wenn es sich einrichten lässt !"  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie. Ihre Wangen brannten noch etwas vor Verlegenheit und seine zynischen Blicke machten es ihr nicht gerade leichter ihre verlorene Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.  
  
"Was wenn wir entdeckt werden ?", wisperte sie schließlich um das unerträgliche Schweigen zu brechen. "Das wäre schlecht. Wobei die meisten es wahrscheinlich nicht mal auffällig finden würden mich mit einer jungen Frau zu sehen. Wobei niemals rauskommen sollte mit wem ich mich da abgebe...", er hielt kurz inne und sah sie herausfordernd an. "Im Ganzen sollten wir so etwas also vermeiden."  
  
Sie sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Auch wenn es sie etwas verletzt hatte behielt sie das wenige bisschen Fassung, welches sie noch hatte. "Das ist eine verrückte Idee !", hauchte sie lächelnd. "Das Leben ist verrückt !", entgegnete er und grinste sie höhnisch an.  
  
"Also, was gibt es neues vom *Lord* !", harkte sie schließlich nach. Malfoy räusperte sie leise und suchte eine andere Sitzposition. "Er plant mehrere Angriffe auf verschiedene Bezirke von Muggeln und Schlammblütern. Genauere Angaben kann ich noch nicht machen. Seid du entflohen bist ist er ziemlich misstrauisch geworden. Wir erfahren es immer erst kurz davor. Sobald ich genaueres weiß werde ich Euch benachrichtigen.", antwortete er schwach und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Obwohl sie der Gedanke ihn wieder loszuwerden erleichterte, spürte sie etwas wie in Enttäuschung in sich aufbeben. Dennoch hielt sie sich mit Worten und Fragen zurück und stand langsam auf. Die Erleichterung war größer. "Gut ! Es ist alles gesagt worden ! Außerdem ist es spät !", sagte er und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Kamin. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er hinein, warf Flohpulver in die Asche und verschwand...  
  
Hermione blieb etwas verwirrt zurück. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass er recht hatte. Es war weit nach halb drei in der früh und sie sollte dringend noch etwas Schlaf finden. Morgen war ein harter Tag.  
  
Langsam schlich sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wobei sie noch einmal auf den nun ruhigen Kamin blickte. Irgendwie war alles zu schnell gegangen. Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Minuten wirkten surreal. Malfoy war in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Sie war vollkommen allein mit einem Todesser gewesen. Todesser Spion, verbesserte sie sich. Dennoch hatte es sich dabei immer noch um ihren ehemaligen, arroganter Klassenkameraden gehandelt...  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Das alles war gänzlich verrückt ! Das Leben war verrückt, wie Malfoy es gesagt hatte.  
  
Als sie das Schlaffzimmer betrat erhaschte sie einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel. Entsetzt hielt sie inne und starrte sich selber vor Scham errötend an. Hatte sie tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nur in ihrem viel zu kurzen Nachthemdchen vor ihm im Sessel gesessen ?  
  
Malfoy war nicht nur ein angeberischer Idiot, er war auch noch ein kleiner Bastard. Er hätte ihr doch wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis geben können ! Einen klitze kleinen...  
  
**  
  
Erschöpft kämpfte er sich die wenigen Meter bis zu seinem Zimmer voran. Sein Körper protestierte, wie so oft, angesichts der Überanstrengung. Wie viele Stunden hatte er schon nicht mehr geschlafen ?  
  
Genug. Voldemort brauchte keine Dark Device oder junge, stolze Todesser. Er brauchte Übermenschen. Menschen die möglichst keinen Schlaf brauchten und kein Gewissen besaßen. Draco hoffte, dass er heute Nacht etwas Ruhe finden würde. Wenigstens etwas !  
  
Erleichtert öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, am Ende des Flures. Es war leer, doch auf dem Nachttisch brannte eine einzige, kleine Kerze und daneben stand ein Becher mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit. Sie war noch warm und roch etwas nach Pfefferminz. Er lächelte schwach und pellte sich langsam aus seinen Sachen.  
  
Bevor er sich in die Kissen zurück lehnte nahm er einen großen Schluck Tee und beobachtete einige Minuten den Mond, der wie eine Sichel in sein Zimmer schien.  
  
Diese Nacht war wirklich merkwürdig gewesen. Vor allem dieses eigenartige Treffen mit Granger. Er hatte sie lange nicht gesehen, abgesehen von ihrer Befreiung und ihrer Danksagung bei Snape. Doch um so öfter er sie sah um so mehr fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sich das junge Mädchen von damals verändert hatte.  
  
Severus hatte recht, Granger war eine vollkommen andere Frau geworden. Nein, nicht vollkommen. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man deutlich das kleine, besserwisserische Lexikon von damals sehen. Doch sie hatte sich gemausert. War beinahe schön geworden.  
  
Beinahe... Sie war keine atemberaubende Schönheit, doch irgendetwas hatte sie. Irgendetwas... Der Gedanke an ihre langen braunen Locken und die undurchdringlichen, braunen Augen ließen ihn unangenehm erschaudern. Nicht so sehr wie der Anblick ihrer nackten Beine es vermocht hatte. Ihr Nachtgewand hatte wahrlich mehr gezeigt ,wie verdeckt...  
  
Hastig verdrängte er diese wirren Gedanken. Das war Granger ! Die Granger, die ihn des öfteren eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Die Granger, die ihn in der Schule und in allen Fächern immer übertrumpft hatte. Sogar im Zaubertränke-Unterricht.  
  
Sie war Potters kleine, erstaunlich talentierte Freundin. Sie war ein *Schlammblut*...  
  
Seine Ansichten gegenüber Nicht-Reinblütlern hatte sich etwas verändert. Wenn auch nicht vollkommen. Es wurde ihm anerzogen sie als Wertlos anzusehen. Doch um so mehr er sterben sah, um so unsinniger erschien ihm diese Einstellung. Wann war Blut wirklich rein ? Jeder Tropfen war Rot. Jeder Tropfen Blut den er bis jetzt hatte vergießen müssen war reiner gewesen, als sein eigenes...  
  
~**~  
  
So, wie geht es weiter ? Da werdet ihr wohl abwarten müssen, denn ich kann das irgendwie schlecht zusammen fassen... :-P  
  
Natürlich sind Revs wie immer erwünscht ! :-) Denkt an mein schwaches Ego ! *grinstunschuldig* 


	11. DR10 Truth

Hi ihr Süßen...  
  
Wie immer danke, an alle Reviewer ! ;-) Chillkroete, Linthal, Lorelei Lee, Kathie, SweetC18, Brezze und Snuffkin ! Ihr seid Gold für meine Seele ! DANKE !  
  
Danke auch ans Crisachen, die nicht nur meine Story beta-liest, sondern auch noch mal mit mir zusammen alle Chapter (wegen meiner katastrophalen Kommasetzung) durchgeht ! Und danke an SJ, dass sie mir da einige, ich denke recht hilfreiche, Tipps gegeben hat ! ;-)  
  
Ihr alle ruled !  
  
~**~  
  
10 - Truth... *August 1999*  
  
Hungrig, gehetzt und vollkommen genervt kehrten sie in die Keller von Hogwarts zurück. Die Verhandlungen hatten ewig gedauert und Hermione dachte nur ungern an alles zurück. So wie jedes Mal.  
  
Doch nicht allein die Verhandlungen zogen sie in die Depression. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass sie nichts erreicht hatten. Dass sie Stundenlang geredet hatten und trotzdem nichts verhindern konnten...  
  
Sie hatten einen jungen Todesser befragt und verurteilt. Der Junge war gerade mal zarte 17 Jahre alt. Ein Frühabgänger Hogwarts. Sie hatten ihn gestern Abend gefasst. Doch er war kalt wie Eis. Sagte kein einziges Wort...  
  
Sie drohten ihm mit Folter... Kein Wort...  
  
Sie drohten ihm mit Askaban... Kein Wort...  
  
Sie drohten ihm mit dem Tode... KEIN VERDAMMTES WORT...  
  
Und so kamen sie zu spät...  
  
Betrübt blickte sie durch eines der schmalen Flurfenster. Die Dämmerung hatte begonnen und sie war müde. Doch sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht kein Auge zutun würde...  
  
"Ihr alle... Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet ! ", knarrte eine annähernd unmenschlich klingende Stimme leise hinter ihr. Doch sie wandte sich nicht um, sah nicht in das Gesicht des anderen.  
  
Harry trat nun langsam durch die Tür, zu ihrem *Büro* ! Seine Augen wirkten trüb, sein Gesicht war Aschfahl und er wirkte wie in Trance. Wie von einer anderen Welt. Hermione senkte betrübt den Blick. Wie schwer hatte es Harry ? Er hatte nicht nur befragt und gedroht. Er hatte da draußen gekämpft...Getötet... Hatte Menschen sterben sehen...  
  
Moody räusperte sie leise, wobei er unruhig mit dem Holzstumpf aufstampfte. "Wir haben verloren. Dieses mal ! Doch das nächste mal, haben wir den Trumpf !", sagte er knarrend, bevor er ebenfalls zur Tür schlich. Das Holzbein erzeugte ein gleichmäßiges Klopfen. Tok...Tok...Tok...  
  
Schleichend langsam strich sie sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hoffe es...", hauchte sie und vor ihren Augen zog sich ein verdächtiger Schleier zusammen. Moody blieb langsam stehen. "Es ist hart. Aber, wir sollten versuchen nach vorne zu blicken! Wir haben keine Zeit zum trauen. Nicht jetzt. Denn sie schlafen nie...", sagte er schroff und ging weiter.  
  
Einen Moment kämpfte sie noch mit den Tränen. Er hatte recht. Doch es war schwer. Zu schwer...  
  
"Ich versuche es, Professor !", entgegnete sie entschlossen und folgte ihm langsam zur Tür. "Kinder ! Hört endlich auf mich Professor zu nennen. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal warum !", protestierte er bissig und stieß ruckartig die Tür auf.  
  
Hermione lächelte schwach. Wie wahr ! Sie alle nannten Moody immer wieder Professor. Dabei war Moody niemals Lehrer an Hogwarts gewesen. Auch in den folgenden Jahren, nach ihrem vierten Schuljahr - in dem sich Barty Crouch jr. für den alten Auroren ausgegeben hatte - nicht.  
  
**  
  
Menschen rannten vor ihnen davon. Stürzten sich selber in den sicheren Tod...  
  
Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss hatte er Bilder wie diese vor Augen. Hörte Stimmen, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Schreie... Entsetzliche Schreie...  
  
Deswegen versuchte er seine Augen nicht zu schließen. Versuchte nicht zu schlafen... Nicht zu denken...  
  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sie kehrten immer wieder zurück ! Die Schatten...  
  
Schatten seiner Selbst.  
  
Schatten seiner Familie.  
  
Schatten seiner Vergangenheit.  
  
Doch sie würden nicht die Schatten seiner Zukunft sein ! Mögen sie ihn auch bis zu seinem Ende verfolgen. Er würde alles tun um diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Verrat, Lüge, Tod...  
  
Er würde dafür sterben. Denn er wollte dieses Leben nicht ! Aufgezwungen und vorbestimmt, wie es gewesen war. Schon bei seiner Geburt...  
  
Die kalten Augen sahen ihn an. Das emotionslose Gesicht zog eine alptraumhafte Grimasse, stach in seine Augen. Doch er sah ihn an. Seinen *geliebten* Lord !  
  
"Junger Malfoy ! Ich bin stolz auf dich ! Auf dich und deine Männer ! Ihr habt mir eure Treue wieder einmal maßlos bewiesen !", klirrte die schmerzende Stimme kalt in seinen Ohren.  
  
Doch er lächelte. "Es war uns eine Ehre, mein Lord !"  
  
Treue. Was wusste dieses Ding schon von Treue ? Er würde ihn verraten. Er würde sie alle verraten. Er hatte es schon oft getan und er würde es wieder tun. Schon bald...  
  
**  
  
"Das ist nicht fair. Es waren Kinder dabei...", wisperte Ron, während er undefinierbare Muster auf ein weißes Blatt Papier kritzelte. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten unverkennbar.  
  
Kinder... Wie konnte man so grausam sein ? Wie konnte man ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Kinder töten ? Wie konnte man überhaupt einfach Unschuldige töten ?  
  
"Mione ?"  
  
Die Todesser, unterstützt durch die Dark Device, hatten heute Nacht fast ein ganzes Dorf ausgerottet. Der Himmel prangte nur so von dunklen Mälern. Es war abartig, unmenschlich und bestialisch. Überall waren Verletzte und Tote. Als sie das Dorf erreicht hatten waren die Angreifer schon fast wieder fort.  
  
"*Mione* ?"  
  
Nur ein Hinweis von Snape hatte sie schließlich auf die richtige Fährte geführt. Doch zu spät...  
  
" MIONE !", augenblicklich zuckte sie zusammen und wirbelte herum. Ginny funkelte sie mit verquollenen Augen, entschuldigend an. "Du hast nicht reagiert !" Die Angesprochene nickte verstehend. "Tut mir leid. Ich war...", begann sie schwach. Ihre Stimme zitterte fürchterlich.  
  
"Ich verstehe !", unterbrach sie das rothaarige Mädchen sanft. Hermione lächelte tapfer und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper "Snape will dich sprechen !", fügte Ginny schließlich heiser hinzu.  
  
Die dunkelhaarige junge Frau nickte und verließ dann langsam den Raum. Harry blickte ihr misstrauisch hinterher. Seine Augen bohrten sich fragend in ihren Rücken. Doch sie sah und spürte seine Blicke nicht.  
  
**  
  
Severus saß, wie gewohnt an seinem Schreibtisch und war in einige Unterlagen vertieft, als es sachte an der Tür klopfte. "Herein !", krächzte er heiser.  
  
Die Tür wurde schleichend langsam geöffnet und Hermione Granger betrat zögernd den Raum. Sie war in den letzten Wochen sehr oft hier gewesen. "Miss Granger !", sagte er annähernd erfreut.  
  
Es beunruhigte ihn von Draco noch immer nichts gehört zu haben. Ihm war klar, dass der junge Malfoy unter einer besonderen Anspannung stand und deshalb vorsichtiger als die anderen sein musste. Dennoch beunruhigte es ihn...  
  
Die junge Frau blickte ihn abwesend an. Ihre Augen schrieen vor Trauer und das ließ sie schon fast wieder wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind wirken. "Haben sie eine Nachricht...", begann er direkt, doch sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Er seufzte hörbar besorgt.  
  
"Gut ! Ich möchte, dass sie auf der Stelle nach Hause gehen und dort warten. Ich bin gleich in einer Sitzung. Ich melde mich sobald ich wieder hier bin. Wollen wir hoffen, dass er sich bis dahin bei ihnen gemeldet hat.", sagte er matt. Sie lachte heiser auf. "Wie stellen sie sich das vor ? Ich habe hier eine...", entgegnete sie trocken, doch er brachte sie mit einem gezielten Blick zum Schweigen. "Lassen sie das meine Sorge sein !", sagte er schroff und sprang geschickt wie eine Katze auf.  
  
Sie nickte zustimmend und tat es ihm schwerfällig gleich.  
  
**  
  
Die Dunkelheit umgab ihn, ließ ihn die Welt um ihn herum nicht sehen. Doch es war gut so. Er wollte nicht sehen. Nicht fühlen !  
  
Er wollte vergessen. Irgendwie, doch er konnte es nicht...  
  
Niemals !  
  
Langsam ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen, blickte benommen aus dem Fenster. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Der Regen tropfte immer noch aus ihren Spitzen, auch wenn es hier trocken war.  
  
Der Regen. Er würde alles fort spülen. Fast alles...  
  
**  
  
Der Schlüssel erzeugte ein klickendes Geräusch, als sie ihn wenig später in ihrem Schloss drehte. Heute hatte sie sich für den gewöhnlichen Weg entschieden. Den nicht magischen...  
  
In ihrem Apartment war es ungewöhnlich dunkel. Es war gerade mal Vormittag und eigentlich sollte es heller sein. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Unwetter, welches draußen tobte. Es war fast so, als würde der Himmel trauern...  
  
Motorisch warf sie ihre Jacke über die Garderobe und ging ins Bad. Ihr Spiegelbild sah entsetzlich aus, aber das war ihr egal. Nach einem Tag wie diesem durfte sie entsetzlich aussehen.  
  
Hektisch wusch sie sich das Gesicht und fuhr sich mit der Bürste ein paar mal durch die Haare. Dann taumelte sie langsam ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Auch dieses war von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Doch die Dunkelheit stammte nicht vom Regen und auch nicht von den Wolken. Sie war durch Magie entstanden. Man hatte in diesen Räumen den Tag zur Nacht gemacht.  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten schrecklich, als sie nach dem Lichtschalter griff. Am Fenster regte sich etwas und Krummbeins Augen, blitzen sie von der Couch aus neugierig an. Sie wimmerte leise, als sie den Schalter erreicht hatte. Mit bebenden Finger betätigte sie ihn und erstarrte...  
  
~**~  
  
See ya all soon ! Naja, das hoffe ich ! ;-) 


	12. DR11 Broken

So, heute gibt es mal etwas schneller Nachschub ! :-) Erstens weil ihr bei den letzten Malen so lange warten musstet und weil ich gerade sehr fleißig war ! ;-)  
  
Wie immer danke an meine lieben Leserinnen ! Ihr seid mein Licht, ganz am Ende des Tunnels... :-P *heutemalganzromantischsei*  
  
@Chillkroete & Kathie : Nun ja. Warum erstart sie und wer ist das wohl ? Einfach weiterlesen... ;-)  
  
@Brezze : Genau deswegen habe ich ja auch einen Break gemacht. Damit es spannend wird, bleibt oder wie auch immer ! :-P *fiesguck* ;-)  
  
Großes Dankeschön auch an Monika, Snuffkin und ans Crisachen, fürs Beta- readen, obwohl sie dazu gerade keine Zeit hätte ! ;-) Ich drücke dir die Daumen, für deine Prüfungen, Mäuschen !!!!  
  
~**~  
  
11 - Broken...  
  
Malfoy lehnte an der Wand neben dem Fenster und malte mit den Fingern die Linien der Regentropfen nach. Er blickte sie kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an, doch schien ihre Anwesenheit nicht wirklich zu registrieren.  
  
Hermione schritt langsam auf ihn zu, doch versuchte Vorsicht zu bewahren. Irgendwie erschien ihr alles irreal. "Malfoy ?", hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Er rührte sich nicht, sah sie nicht an. "Malfoy ? Geht es dir gut ?", fragte sie ein zweites mal, wobei sie sich ihm weiterhin näherte. Was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht ?  
  
"Wer sonst, Granger ?", knurrte er leise und blitzte sie aus trüben Augen an. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie behaupten er hätte geweint. Oder ähnliches...  
  
"Geht es dir gut ?", fragte sie ein weiteres mal, ohne auf seine Spielchen einzugehen. "Bestens !", entgegnete er matt, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden. "Bist du verletzt ?", hauchte sie schwach. "Ich sagte es geht mir gut !", zischte er genervt und blickte sie fest an.  
  
Seine Augen wirkten trübe, leer und müde. Genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers. Die Haltung des jungen Mannes war stolz, aber dennoch gebrochen. "Gut !", sagte sie nun etwas besorgt. Ihre Augen musterten ihn sorgfältig. Er schien wirklich nicht verletzt zu sein. Auch wenn sich über seine Wangen Spuren von Blut und Dreck verteilten.  
  
Langsam ging sie noch näher an ihn heran. Er roch nach Feuer, Dreck und Blut. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Auch sie waren stark verdreckt. Wirkten nun fast grau...  
  
"Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Voldemort. Er will die Dursleys angreifen. Wann weiß ich noch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht. Er ist der Ansicht, er könnte Potter damit treffen !", seine Stimme klang trocken und brüchig. "Er irrt sich, aber ich werde Snape trotzdem sofort davon in Kenntnis setzten.", gab sie leise zurück und sah ihn einen Augenblick eindringlich an.  
  
Er nickte schweigend und schritt zurück zum Kamin. Etwas in ihr schrie auf. Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand !  
  
"Warte !", rief sie schwach. Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie verwirrt an. "Ich muss gehen !", sagte er schroff. "Wirst du erwartet ?", gab sie gestellt lächelnd zurück.  
  
Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es besser war ihn im Auge zu behalten. Wenigstens für eine Weile. "Nicht wirklich !", seine Augen blickten sie müde an. "Dann bleib noch etwas hier und ruhe dich aus. Ich werde Snape schreiben. Warte wenigstens bis er geantwortet hat !", sagte sie bittend. Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und stieg in den Kamin. "Warte !", rief sie ein weiteres Mal und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm, um ihn am Arm wieder in den Raum zu ziehen.  
  
"Granger, lass den Unsinn !", knurrte er bissig und riss sich von ihr los. Sie lächelte hektisch und sah sich flehend um. Irgendwie musste sie ihn dazu bringen hier zu bleiben. "Die Finsternis ! Das musst du erst wieder in Ordnung bringen !", warf sie schließlich zufrieden ein. Er zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern und hob den Zauberstab. "Repelaro !", murmelte er und der Raum erhellte sich langsam wieder.  
  
Sie zuckte wehmütig zusammen. Malfoy wandte sich wieder zum gehen. Warum war dieser Junge so stur ? "Bitte ! Nur für einen Moment. Ich habe noch Fragen. Es dauert auch nicht lange !", rief sie nervös und umklammerte erneut seinen Unterarm. Er blickte auf ihre Hände, als wären sie Ungeziefer. Dann hob er den Blick und sah sie an.  
  
Ihre Augen mussten flehen denn sie gab alles hinein, was sie aufbringen konnte. Wenn es nicht wirken würde müsste sie aufgeben. "In Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht warum dir so viel daran liegt, aber meinetwegen.", gab er schließlich leise zurück und schritt langsam zur Couch. "Ich auch nicht...", murmelte sie beiläufig und blickte einen Moment ins Leere.  
  
"Wie bitte ?", fragte er schwach. "Nichts !", gab sie gequält lächelnd zurück. Er schenkte ihr einen verachtenden Blick und machte Anstallten sich zu setzten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie für eine Sekunde ihre beigefarbenen Polster und seinen verdreckten Umhang begutachtete. "Halt !", schrie sie übermütig und stürzte auf ihn zu...  
  
**  
  
Draco sah sie verwirrt an. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war er noch in blanker Selbstmordstimmung gewesen. Doch dieses verrückte Huhn machte es ihm wirklich schwer diese Stimmung beizubehalten. Huhn war dabei genau die passende Bezeichnung...  
  
Warum sie ihn unbedingt zum Bleiben überredet hatte konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Doch was machte es schon wenn er ihr diesen kleinen Gefallen tat ?  
  
Er war schwach geworden. Zu schwach. Das alles zerrte an seinen Nerven, an seiner Kraft ! Er war ein elender Schwächling geworden !  
  
Granger fuchtelte jetzt wild vor ihm herum und stammelte etwas, dass wie "Zieh dich erst aus !", klang. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt ? "Was ?", harkte er entsetzt nach. Sie deutete mit ihrer zierlichen Hand auf das Sofa, dann auf seinen Umhang. "Deine Sachen sind... dreckig...", erklärte sie verlegen.  
  
Einen Moment blickte er überprüfend an sich hinab. Sie hatte recht. Widerwillig löste er die Verschlüsse seines Umhanges und streifte sich das nasse Stück Stoff von den Schultern. Sie nahm es zufrieden an sich.  
  
Was tat er hier ? Das war grotesk."Das bringt nichts. Meine Sachen sind nass ! Es ist besser wenn ich gehe !", sagte er entschlossen und griff wieder nach seinem Umhang. Granger wirbelte geschickt zurück und riss den nassen Überwurf aus seiner Reichweite. "Ich kann sie trocknen. Du musst sie mir nur kurz überlassen !", sagte sie entschlossen.  
  
Was zum Teufel wollte sie von ihm ? Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach verschwinden. Es war doch für sie Beide das Beste. "Ich soll...", begann er zynisch. "Du brauchst natürlich nicht... Ich bringe dir auch eine Decke !", fiel sie ihm errötend ins Wort uns stürmte, samt seinem Umhang, aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen blieb er zurück. Nur wenige Menschen schafften es Draco Malfoy aus der Fassung zu bringen. Hermione Granger war anscheinend eine von ihnen. "Granger ?", fauchte er. "Sekunde... Hier...", ertönte es außer seiner Sichtweite und wenige Sekunden später tauchte sie mit einer roten Decke wieder auf.  
  
Achtlos warf sie diese über den Sessel und lächelte ihn verlegen an. "Gut... Wenn du fertig bist ruf mich einfach !" "Wo ist mein Umhang ?", knurrte er wütend. "Im Bad !", sagte sie, während sie wieder verschwand.  
  
Verwirrt blickte er ihr nach. Hatte sie überhaupt eines seiner Worte verstanden ? Gott verdamme Severus Snape ! Diese Frau ignorierte ihn einfach. IHN !  
  
Doch... Was machte es schon wenn sie ihm seine Sachen trocknen würde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und dann könnte er endlich verschwinden. Wenn sie es zulassen würde...  
  
Zögernd öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und streifte es sich gemächlich von den Schultern, während seine Augen achtsam auf die Ecke gerichtet waren hinter der sie verschwunden war...  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Schnalle seines Gürtels und schließlich seine Hose. Diese rutschte ihm etwas von den Hüften, als er sich seiner Schuhe entledigte.  
  
Nur noch mit dem letzten bekleidet hüllte er sich in die Decke ein und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, welches wie beim letzten Mal heftig knirschte. Was für ein entsetzliches Sofa, dachte er und verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Fertig !", zischte er.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später erschien das braunhaarige Huhn wieder auf der Bildfläche und sammelte seine Sachen auf. Dann verschwand sie wortlos wieder und einige Minuten später erklang ein beunruhigendes Geräusch...  
  
Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er hatte dieses Geräusch zwar noch nie gehört, aber er konnte ahnen was es war. Hastig sprang er auf und hechtete durch den Flur. Sie hockte vor einem großen, weißen Kasten im Badezimmer und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
**  
  
"Was tust du da ?", schrie Malfoy fast und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. "Ich wasche deine Sachen. Sie waren total verdreckt und außerdem haben sie gestunken !", zischte sie barsch und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.  
  
Die grauen Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. "Du tust was ?", keuchte er. "Waschen. Das ist eine Waschmaschine.", antwortete sie trocken. Einen Moment blitzte er sie fassungslos an. Dann verzogen sich seine Züge zu einer wütenden Grimasse und er sprang so heftig auf, dass ihm die Decke, welche er sich um die Schultern geschlungen hatte, bis zu den Hüften rutschte. "Mach sie aus ! Mach das Wasch-dings-bums aus !", fauchte er zornig.  
  
Hermione musste leise lachen. "Ich kann das *Wasch-dings-bums* jetzt nicht mehr ausmachen. Das Wasser würde auslaufen !" Er atmete deutlich hörbar aus und stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Bad. "Wunderbar, Granger ! Die Rede war vom trocknen, nicht vom *waschen* !", zischte er beim gehen und sie folgte ihm immer noch grinsend. "Malfoy, sie wird deinen Sachen nichts tun. Sie macht sie nur sauber !"  
  
Er wirbelte augenblicklich herum und funkelte sie herablassend an. "Genau ! Sie wird sie sauber machen ! *Sauber*, Granger ! Hast du nur einmal daran gedacht, wie ich meinem Vater oder meiner Mutter erklären soll, warum ich von einem Angriff SAUBER zurück komme ? Denkst du überhaupt manchmal, Granger ?", seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich.  
  
Sie sackte augenblicklich in sich zusammen. "Ich... Nein... Es tut mir leid !", hauchte sie und schlug sich wimmernd gegen die Stirn. Er schnaubte wütend auf und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hörte das Sofa knistern...  
  
**  
  
Granger betrat nun zögernd den Raum. Ihre brauen Augen flimmerten und er sah angestrengt an die Decke. Nicht schwach werden !  
  
Sie lehnte sich schwach gegen den Türrahmen und blickte zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid.", murmelte sie entschuldigend. Eigentlich wollte er etwas sarkastisches erwidern. Sie in die Knie treiben...  
  
Doch er tat es nicht. "Mir fällt schon etwas ein !", hauchte er stattdessen und sie kam langsam näher. "Ich habe es wirklich...", sie stockte. "Ist schon gut ! Ich sagte, mir fällt schon etwas ein !", knurrte er gereizt und wich ihren Blicken aus.  
  
Sie ließ sich wortlos in den Sessel fallen und blickte zu Boden. Ihre Augen wurden von ihren gesenkten Wimpern bedeckt. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie dicht diese eigentlich waren. Der elende Kater sprang neben ihm auf die Couch und schmiegte sich schnurrend an ihn. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Er mochte keine Tiere. Das einzige Tier, welches er wirklich respektierte war `Torture'. Sein riesiger schwarzer Hengst, welcher ihn Nacht für Nacht und Tag für Tag an der Spitze der *Dark Device* von Auftrag zu Auftrag trug.  
  
Schließlich richtete der junge Mann sich langsam auf. Wenn sie schon seine Sachen reinigte konnte er es eigentlich auch ganz darauf ankommen lassen. Der Dreck klebte an ihm. Nicht nur in seinen Haaren und in seinem Gesicht. Genauso wie der elende Gestank. Er roch nach Morast, nach Pferd, nach Blut...  
  
"Kann ich mich hier etwas frisch machen ?", fragte Draco barsch. Sie nickte schwach und stand ebenfalls auf. "Natürlich. Ich zeige dir das Bad.", erwiderte sie sanft. "Ich weiß wo das Bad ist. Falls du dich nicht erinnerst, ich war gerade dort !", zischte er abweisend und schritt schnellen Schrittes in den Flur.  
  
Die Decke immer noch eng um die Schultern geschlungen stieß er die Tür auf und trat in den kleinen, weiß-gefliesten Raum. Das hier war eindeutig das winzigste Badezimmer, was er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Würde er seine Arme seitlich ausstrecken könnte er beide Wände berühren. Nur die Länge machte es möglich hier eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette und eine Waschmaschine unter zu bringen.  
  
"Wunderbar !", mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er die enge Duschkabine. Natürlich hatten sie auf Malfoy Manor nur riesige Badewannen, die schon eher Poolen glichen. In Hogwarts hatte es Duschen gegeben, doch er hatte sie immer gemieden. Er hasste Muggel-Kram und diese Wasserspritzer waren eindeutig ein Teil davon...  
  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Granger geräuschvoll. Über seine Schulter hinweg blickte er sie flüchtig an. "Das ist eine Dusche, ich zeige dir wie...", begann sie verlegen und trat an ihm vorbei. "Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie man diese Dinger betätigt !", schnarrte er zynisch und ging einige Schritte näher an die Kabine. Die junge Frau lächelte verlegen und schritt langsam zurück zur Tür.  
  
Im Rahmen hielt sie inne und sah ihn noch einmal forschend an. "Also, falls irgendetwas sein sollte. Ich bin in der Küche.", hauchte sie. Draco nickte ungeduldig. "Wunderbar ! Also...", er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, um ihr an zu deuten den Raum zu verlassen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht, blickte ihn nur in Gedanken versunken an."Du kannst jetzt gehen.", sagte er deutlich und Granger schreckte errötend aus ihren Tagträumen hoch.  
  
Nervös strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und umfasste die Türklinke. "Sicher. Tut mir leid ! Wollte nur sichergehen...", rief sie hektisch. "Sichergehen ? Was ? Ob ich mich auch gründlich wasche ?", fiel er ihr höhnisch ins Wort. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Natürlich nicht ! Du wäscht dich bestimmt auch so gründlich genug... Sicherlich *sehr* gründlich.", erwiderte sie errötend.  
  
Draco blickte sie mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen an. Woraus wollte sie hinaus ? Sie schien seinen Blick zu deuten. "*Nein*... Natürlich nicht so... Ich meinte, dass du sicher ein sehr... körperbewusster... Mensch bist !" stotterte sie, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und mit jedem Wort schoss ihr mehr und mehr Blut in die Wangen.  
  
Draco grinste blasiert. "Aha... Ich verstehe !", gab er zurück und schob sie bestimmt aus dem Raum. Sie wollte anscheinend noch etwas einwerfen, doch er war zu schnell und sie murrte nur leise, während er die Tür vor ihr verschloss.  
  
**  
  
Hermione blieb verwirrt, beschämt und wütend zugleich vor der Tür zurück. Zögernd hob sie die Hand, legte sie sachte gegen das Holz und suchte passende Worte. Doch sie fand keine und ließ schließlich von Malfoy ab.  
  
Dieser kleine Bastard hatte bekommen was er wollte. Er hatte sie bloß gestellt, sie ihn Verlegenheit gebracht ! Was hatte sie da bloß für einen Unsinn geredet ?  
  
Zaghaft öffnete sie die Schublade ihrer Kommode, kramte ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift heraus und begann langsam eine Nachricht an Snape zu verfassen. Harry mochte die Dursleys hassen, doch sicherlich würde er einen Angriff auf diese nicht ohne weiteres Verkraften. Immerhin waren sie lange Zeit die einzige *Familie* gewesen, die er hatte.  
  
"Granger ? Das Ding ist kaputt !", hörte sie Malfoy aus dem Bad schreien. "Wieso ?", rief sie fragend und schritt langsam zurück in den Flur. "Dieser blöde... Hebel, lässt sich nicht drehen. Außerdem fehlt da einer !", vielleicht irrte sie sich, aber seine Stimme klang etwas hilflos. "Ich denke, du kennst dich da aus ?", entgegnete sie sarkastisch und erntete dafür ein wütendes Schnauben. "Ziehe den Hebel nach oben.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später ertönte das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser. "Links ist warmes Wasser, rechts kaltes ! Wenn du den Hebel dazwischen positionierst kannst du die Temperatur einstellen.", rief sie lächelnd gegen die Tür. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie gehört haben musste...  
  
In Gedanken verunken, ging Hermione zurück ins Wohnzimmer und beendete die Nachricht an Snape, die sie wenige Minuten später an einen kleinen Kauz weitergab.  
  
Im Bad war es nun still. Weder die Waschmaschine, noch die Dusche war mehr zu hören. Müde ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und kraulte Krummbein, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte den Nacken. Was war da nur für ein verkorkster Tag gewesen ?  
  
Der dumpfe Knall der Badezimmer Tür, die erst lautstark geöffnet, dann wieder zugeschlagen wurde, riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Der blonde, junge Mann kam langsam zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer und richtete seinen trockenen Umhang. "Du hast... Du bist...", stammelte sie verwirrt. "Ich habe meine Sachen selber getrocknet. Kaum zu glauben, was ?", hauchte er gelassen und kletterte geschickt in den Kamin.  
  
"W-warte... Ich... aber...", stotterte sie weiterhin. Malfoy lächelte süffisant. "Ich denke, es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe. Du siehst *müde* aus !", sagte er knapp und verschwand in den Flammen des Flohpulvers.  
  
Verwirrt blieb sie zurück. Wie immer, wenn er sie einfach stehen ließ. Etwas steif ging sie ins Badezimmer. Geschockt blieb sie in der Tür stehen. Welcher Mensch brachte es fertig ein solches Chaos, nur beim duschen zu verursachen ?  
  
Entsetzt griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, während die Duschgel-Flasche über den Duschbeckenrand schwebte und über den Fliesenboden in Richtung Tür schwamm...  
  
~**~  
  
So, zum Ende hin wurde die Stimmung etwas entspannter. Das ist Absicht, denn ich wollte net immer nur so eine düstere Stimmung (davon kommt später noch genug) und außerdem soll man langsam merken, dass sie einander ähnlicher sind als man glaubt und sich doch ab und zu gegenseitig... sagen wir mal.. *aufbauen* !  
  
Im nächsten Chapter geht es zwar bei Mione etwas ruhiger zu, aber bei Draco um so katastrophaler... Denn er begegnet der *reizenden* Natalia... :-P 


	13. DR12 Secret

Huhu... Hier bin isch wieder! :-)  
  
Wie immer danke für die lieben Revs, an meinen treuen Leserinnen Brezze, Lorelei Lee, Chillkroete (Nee, ich habe sie nicht vergessen...), Snuffkin, Crisabella und Kathie! Ich liebe euch alle... ;-) :-X  
  
~**~  
  
12 - Secret...  
  
Etwas außer Atem betrat er sein Zimmer. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft nicht gesehen zu werden. Hastig pellte er sich aus den frischen Sachen und warf sich seine Haussachen über. "Menky !", schrie er hektisch und wenige Sekunden später erschien der kleine Elf in der Tür. "Master Malfoy, sir ! Sir geht es gut ? Lady Malfoy war sehr in Sorge !", piepste er mit besorgten Augen.  
  
Draco schlüpfte hastig in seine Schuhe und schob dem Elfen die Sachen hin. "Wasch sie ! Sofort !", wisperte er ungeduldig. "Sir ! Aber, Sachen sind sauber ?", piepste Menky fragend. "Mach schon ! Und kein Wort zu meinen Eltern !", zischte er drängend. "Wie Sir wünscht !", das kleine Wesen nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und verschwand hinunter in die Räume der Hauselfen.  
  
Als von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen war, schritt Draco langsam hinab zum Salon. Doch niemand war vorzufinden. "Mutter ? Vater ?", rief er und öffnete die großen Glasstüren zum Garten. "Draco !", wimmerte seine Mutter und erhob sich schnell und geschmeidig von ihrem Stuhl. Eine kleine Hauselfe hatte ihr die Hand gehalten und ihre blauen Augen schimmerten vertränt, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel. "Ich dachte, dir wäre auf dem Heimweg etwas passiert !", schluchzte sie und küsste ihm zart auf die Stirn.  
  
Verwirrt schob er sie von sich und blickte sie abwesend an. Niemals hatte sie ihm so deutlich ihre Gefühle gezeigt. Narzissa Malfoy war stets eine zurückhaltende und gefühlskalte Frau gewesen. "Es geht mir gut !", hauchte er mit brüchiger Stimme und für eine Sekunde lächelte sie. Dann setzte sie ihre Maske wieder auf und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. "Soso, unser lieber Sohn gibt sich also doch noch die Ehre, nach mehreren Stunden des Fernbleibens, heim zu kommen !", knarrte die bekannte Stimme seines Vaters hinter ihm.  
  
Mit emotionslosem Blick wandte er sich zu ihm um. Sein älteres Ebenbild trat langsam ins Freie und blickte ihn kühl an. "Wir haben uns um dich gesorgt !", fügte der ältere Malfoy schnarrend hinzu. "So ? Bist du nicht enttäuscht, dass ich den heutigen Tag überlebt habe ?", zischte der Jüngere barsch. "Rede keinen Unsinn ! Du hast dem Lord große Ehre gemacht !", gab sein Vater unberührt zurück. "Währe die größte Ehre nicht für ihn zu sterben ?", knurrte Draco und stürmte zurück ins Haus.  
  
"Draco ! Wo bist du gewesen ?", rief Lucius schroff. "Ich war direkt nach dem Angriff bei unserem Lord ! Das weißt du ! Du warst dort !", entgegnete Draco beim gehen. Der Andere folgte ihm zurück in den Salon. "Das ist mir bewusst. Doch du hast den Lord *vor* mir wieder verlassen und du kehrst *nach* mir heim !", nun bebte die Stimme des Älteren vor Zorn.  
  
Der Jüngere blieb langsam stehen und wartete, bis sein Vater ihn eingeholt hatte. Dieser umrundete ihn, wie ein Tiger seine Beute. Seine grauen Augen spießten ihn auf. "Ich war bei einer Frau !", entgegnete Draco matt. "So, bei einer Frau. Wie ist ihr Name ?", knurrte sein Vater.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tanja, Anja ! Irgendetwas in dieser Richtung." Sein Vater grinste amüsiert. "Willst du noch mehr Einzelheiten ?", fügte der jüngere Malfoy matt hinzu. Doch der Senior schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein mein Sohn ! Den Rest kann ich mir denken. Das nächste Mal wäre es aber sehr zuvorkommend von Dir, wenn du mich vorher informierst !", setzte er streng hinzu. Der junge Mann öffnete langsam den Mund. "Natürlich nur, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen !", fügte Lucius hinzu und deutete zur Tür. "Ich und deine geliebte Mutter !"  
  
Narzissa Malfoy stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Ihre blonden Locken hingen ihr lose über die schmalen Schultern und ihre Augen funkelten ihren Mann kalt an. Dann wanderten sie behutsam über ihren Sohn. Der Ausdruck veränderte sich nur etwas, aber merklich. Dann wirbelte sie herum und schritt graziös zurück in den Garten.  
  
**  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte verwirrt von seinen Unterlagen hoch. "Miss Granger ? Womit habe ich so früh die *Ehre* ihrer Gesellschaft verdient ?", schnarrte er höhnisch. Hermione funkelte ihn bösartig an.  
  
Ohne eine Aufforderung ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. "Ich werde KEIN weiteres Treffen, in meiner Wohnung, mehr dulden !", fauchte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. "Es freut mich auch, dass es Mr. Malfoy gut geht. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich umgehend davon in Kenntnis gesetzt haben.", ignorierte er sie einfach und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
  
Sie zog hörbar die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. "Er hat mein ganzes Bad unter Wasser gesetzt ! Und er hat die Klappe meiner Waschmaschine beschädigt !", setzte sie unbeirrt fort. "Wir haben die Dursleys noch heute Nacht in Sicherheit gebracht.", sagte er unberührt. Hermione schnaubte wütend auf. "Mr. Potter zeigt es nicht, aber ich glaube er war sehr erleichtert sie alle wohlauf zu sehen !", fügte Snape matt hinzu.  
  
Hermione senkte kapitulierend den Kopf. "Das habe ich nicht anders erwartet !", sagte sie schließlich leise und richtete sich wieder auf. Snapes Federkiel kratzte geräuschvoll über das Pergament. Sein Gesicht war zu einem zynischen Lächeln verzogen.  
  
Wutentbrannt wirbelte sie herum und riss die Tür lautstark auf. "Miss Granger ?", knarrte er wispernd. "Was ?", fauchte sie zornig und blitzte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. "Ich werde tun was ich kann ! Aber, da sie Mr. Malfoy sicherlich eher zu Gesicht bekommen werden als ich...", er hielt kurz inne und schenkte ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick. "...schlage ich vor, dass sie es ihm selber mitteilen."  
  
"Meinetwegen !", knurrte sie und trat durch den Türrahmen. "Noch etwas ! Halten sie ihn das nächste Mal doch einfach von allen Dingen fern, die Schaden verursachen könnten !", erwiderte er süffisant lächelnd. Sie lächelte gequält zurück. "Darauf können sie wetten !", fauchte sie und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
** Anfang September 1999**  
  
Übellaunig lehnte er an der Wand neben dem Klavier und schwenkte ein halbvolles Glass Rotwein in der rechten Hand. Der Salon war prall gefüllt mit Gästen, eigentlich fast nur Todessern aus aller Welt, die sich angeregt über die verschiedensten Themen unterhielten.  
  
Die Frauen über den neusten Klatsch und die Männer, wie konnte es auch anders sein, über Voldemort und seine neuesten Eroberungen. Draco hasste Veranstaltungen wie diese. *Eigentlich* sollte es ja ein großes, edles Bankett zu Ehren seiner Mutter sein. Doch es war nichts anderes, als eine Schau ihres Reichtums.  
  
Nicht mehr und nicht weniger...  
  
"Tolle Party !", grunzte Crabbe freudig und der Blonde mühte sich ein gestelltes Lächeln ab. "Ja, wirklich toll !", schnarrte er gelangweilt. Seine grauen Augen filterten die Gäste nach einer jungen und hübschen Bekanntschaft, mit der er das Weite suchen konnte. Jenes wäre sicher die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Abend zu überstehen.  
  
Doch sie wurden nicht wirklich fündig. Entweder kannte er sie schon oder sie wurden seinen Anforderungen nicht gerecht. Je schlechter er gelaunt war, um so höher wurden sie. Eine wirklich üble Angewohnheit...  
  
Schließlich gesellte sich auch Goyle zu ihnen und seine Beiden Anhängsel, es hatte sich auch nach ihrer Schulzeit nicht viel daran geändert, plauderten munter dummes Zeug. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Draco ! Du sagtest doch, wenn Plätze bei der Dark Device frei werden, nimmst du mich auf !", knurrte Crabbe irgendwann ungeduldig. "Nein, ich sagte, wenn wir wirklich verzweifelt sind, nehmen wir dich auf !", erwiderte er kühl und stieß sich schwungvoll von der Wand ab, um seinen *Peinigern* zu entkommen.  
  
Die beiden Gorilla sahen ihm verdutzt hinterher. "Genug von der mentalen Unterforderung ?", raunte ihm jemand höhnisch zu. Draco grinste süffisant, doch ein Hauch von Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Zabini du alter Troll ! Musst du mich auch noch mit deiner Gegenwart quälen ?", erwiderte er spöttisch.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte bitter auf und beugte sich etwas vor. Seine Lippen berührten fast Dracos Haut. "Das würde ich niemals tun. Ich habe gehört, du bist genug gestraft ! Du hast eine ganz besondere Blume, zur Betreuung ?" "Blume würde ich nicht sagen. Eher Kraut !", lachte der Blonde heiser und der andere stimmte schwach ein.  
  
Für eine Sekunde hatte er das Bild der jungen Frau vor Augen. Ihre braunen Locken hingen ihr locker über die Schultern und die kürzeren Strähnen des Ponys verdeckten ihre braunen Augen. Herbstlaub... Daran erinnerten sie... Er mochte den Hebst. Er ließ ihren Garten in allen Farben schimmern.  
  
Granger war Hebst und Sonne ! Wie die Sonne auf dem heißen Wüstensand. Ihr rot glänzte auf ihm, ließen die Körner zartbraun glühen. Sie war eine Blume. Eine Blume der Wüste...  
  
"Draco !", hallte es durch den menschengefüllten Saal.  
  
Das Bild von Granger verblasste, die Stimme holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Der Blonde blieb mit suchendem Blick stehen. Zabini tat es ihm gleich. Die Menge schien sich etwas zu teilen. Aus ihr heraus trat sein Vater. Gefolgt von einem anderem Mann, einige Jahre älter als Malfoy Senior.  
  
Hinter diesem schritten langsam drei Frauen heran. Eine davon war seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihr langes Blondes Haar zu einem kleinen Kunstwerk hochgesteckt und obwohl sie lächelte wirkten ihre Augen betrübt.  
  
Die anderen Beiden kannte er nicht. Die Ältere von Beiden war mager und dürr. Ihre kurzen, blonden Haare hingen kraftlos über ihre Schultern und ihr schmaler Hals wurde von einer prunkvollen Kette geschmückt. Zwischen ihr und seiner Mutter war die Jüngste von ihnen.  
  
Mit ihren langen blonden Locken, die nur von zwei Kämmen an den Seiten zusammengehalten wurden, der zarten weißen Haut und den durchdringenden blauen Augen, war sie wahrlich eine Schönheit. Ihr langes dunkelblaues Kleid umspielte, beinahe liebevoll, ihre zarten Kurven.  
  
Dracos Atem ging schneller, er begann heftig zu zittern und stützte sich instinktiv an Zabinis Schulter ab. Nein, er stützte sich nicht an ihm ab. Er krallte sich schmerzhaft daran fest.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte leise auf und versuchte seine Hand zu lösen. Doch Draco reagierte nicht. Seine grauen Augen starrten angespannt auf das Geschehen vor ihm. Sein Vater hatte ihn nun schon fast erreicht...  
  
**  
  
"Pack sie weg !", knurrte Ginny leise und trat hinter ihr an den Küchentisch. "Sekunde ! Ich wollte das hier nur noch mal...", begann sie abwesend doch das Rothaarige Mädchen riss ihr die Pergamentrolle aus der Hand.  
  
Virginia seufzte, rollte das Pergament zusammen und legte die Rolle zu einigen anderen. "Mione ! Auch du brauchst mal Ruhe ! Seid Tagen ist nichts passiert, seid Tagen gibt es nichts neues ! Also, nutze die Zeit und gönne dir mal eine Auszeit !", murrte sie bestimmend und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Hermione verdrehte aufgebracht die Augen. "Ein paar tage *Ruhe* bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass Voldemort und seine Handlanger auch wirklich untätig sind.", gab sie bissig zurück. Parvati lehnte sich lächelnd in den Türrahmen. "Das hast du schon einmal gesagt !", sagte sie sanft. "Und wir sagten dir, dass es keiner von uns ändern kann. Mione, für so etwas ist der `Oden des Phönix' da. Die sind Rund um die Uhr erreichbar.", fügte Ginny lächelnd hinzu und verschwand wieder.  
  
"Das sollten wir aber auch sein !", gab Hermione wütend zurück. "Das seid ihr doch auch. Wenn etwas ist bist du sicherlich die Erste, die es erfährt ! Du hängst doch schon mehr als tief, mit Snape unter einer Decke !", antwortete Parvati grinsend und hüpfte gutgelaunt ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Wie konnte man nur so gut gelaunt sein ? Es mochte sein, dass sie in letzter Zeit viele von Voldemorts Plänen vereitelt hatten. Auch war es eine Tatsache, dass schon seid über einer Woche nichts mehr passiert war. Doch Voldemort war immer noch allgegenwärtig.  
  
Langsam folgte sie dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Parvati schaltete etwas unbeholfen den Fernseher ein. Hermione beäugte währenddessen unwohl den Kamin.  
  
Sie war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen den Abend hier zu verbringen. Doch da sie die einzige mit einem `Flimmerkasten' war, ließen sich ihre beiden Freundinnen nicht davon abbringen.  
  
**  
  
"Geoffrey, darf ich euch vorstellen ! Mein Sohn Draco Lucius Malfoy - Draco, dass ist Geoffrey Alexander de Thorpe, seine Frau Melinda Claudia de Thorpe !", sein Vater hielt lächelnd inne und drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Dabei machte er eine überschwängliche Handbewegung. "Und das ist die bezaubernde Natalia Sophie de Thorpe ! Ich hatte dir von ihr erzählt !"  
  
Draco starrte ungläubig auf seinen Vater und dessen Besucher. Hatte er sich nicht unmissverständlich ausgedrückt ? "Sehr erfreut !", schnarrte der kleine dickliche Mann neben seinem Vater grinsend. Er kannte ihn von den unzähligen Malen, wenn er vor den Lord getreten war. Sein Vater blickte ihn ungeduldig an, seine Augen sprachen Bände. "Ebenfalls ! Vater, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen ?", erwiderte er höflich und de Thorpe lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Später mein Sohn !", knarrte sein Vater beiläufig. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun voll und Ganz dem Dicken, der ihn mit zufriedener Miene musterte. "Ein wirklicher Prachtbursche, Lucius !" Malfoy Senior lächelte bei diesen Worten zufrieden. "Vater ! Bitte...", brachte er - Zähneknirschend - hervor.  
  
Der Ältere blickte ihn einen Moment zornig an, wandte sich dann aber an de Thorpe. "Einen Moment bitte, Geoffrey !", sagte er ruhig. Aber seine Augen brannten. Der Dicke nickte grinsend, während sein Vater ihn beinahe unsanft einige Schritte weg zog. "Sprich schnell und überlege gut, was du mir zu sagen hast !" "Ich hatte nicht zugestimmt ! Was soll das ?", knurrte Draco, nach Fassung ringend.  
  
Lucius lächelte herablassend. "Glaube mir, du wirst mir dankbar sein !", hauchte er und ging langsam zurück zu den anderen. Der Jüngere blieb, vor Zorn bebend, zurück.  
  
Während sein Vater sich mit dem dicklichen Mann entfernte näherte sich das junge Mädchen nun langsam. Ihre Augen wirkten kalt und berechnend. "Guten Abend, Draco !", hauchte sie zart und hielt ihm ihre zierliche Hand vor die Nase. "Guten Abend, Natascha !", gab er emotionslos zurück. "Natalia !", berichtigte sie ihn gespielt lächelnd. Sein Vater blitzte ihn vernichtend an. "Entschuldige bitte, *Natalia* !", erwiderte er ebenfalls gespielt entschuldigend.  
  
Sie waren wirklich das perfekte Paar. So wie seine Eltern es waren ! Sie würden an einander vorbei leben, ab und zu ihren ehelichen Pflichten nachgehen - natürlich nur bis für einen Erben gesorgt war - und unglücklich sterben. Wirklich wunderbare Aussichten ! Was wollte er mehr ?  
  
"Willst du Natalia nicht unser Anwesen zeigen ? Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen !", zischte sein Vater bestimmend. "Natürlich !", gab Draco bissig zurück und verließ, mit der blonden Schlange im Schlepptau, den Salon.  
  
Er konnte deutlich die zornigen Augen seines Vaters in seinem Rücken spüren. So sah es aus ! Sein Leben. Er durfte daran nicht einmal teilnehmen ! Es wurde ihm vorgesetzt, wie das Abendessen. Und er hatte es zu schlucken. Egal wie es kam...  
  
Wie gern würde er ausbrechen. Doch damit gefährdete er zuviel. Zumindestens im Moment. Irgendwann jedoch, würde er ausbrechen ! Irgendwann...  
  
**  
  
Parvati zappte gespannt durch das Programm. Kein Wunder, wenn man einen Fernseher nur alle paar Wochen zu Gesicht bekam. Genauso wie die anderen, elektrischen Geräte. Für die meisten ihrer Freunde war es nur Muggel-Kram und so etwas außergewöhnliches.  
  
Ginny kam langsam wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es war spät und sie alle waren müde. Wenigstens Hermione konnte das von sich behaupten, denn sie hang schläfrig im Sessel. "Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Badezimmer gemacht ?", fragte die Rothaarige forschend. Parvati blickte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. "Was ist denn damit ?", harkte sie neugierig nach. "Na, das sieht irgendwie... *verquollen* aus. Wenigstens ihre Badematten und der Schrank...", sagte Ginny matt und angelte nach den Chips, auf dem Couchtisch.  
  
Beide sahen Hermione fragend an und diese zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie sagen ? Ein irrer Todesser hatte in ihrem Bad geduscht, das Duschbecken überflutet - wie auch immer er das angestellt hatte - die Waschmaschinentür aus den Angeln gerissen, weil er seine Sachen herausholen wollte - die sie nebenbei erwähnt gewaschen hatte - und so das gesamte Bad überflutet. Natürlich sollte man nicht vergessen, dass er sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, ohne ihr auch nur ein Wort davon mitzuteilen. Nicht mal eine ANDEUTUNG ! NICHTS !  
  
Hermione spürte, dass ihr die Wut wieder in den Kopf schoss, wie an dem Tag, als sie bis in die Nacht das Bad geputzt hatte und atmete tief aus. "Meine Waschmaschine hatte ein Leck !", knurrte sie so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war. Immerhin musste sie die Fassade bewahren...  
  
Parvati sprang grinsend auf und lief ins Bad. Wenige Sekunden hörte man sie lauthals lachen. "Deine Waschmaschine ? Das sieht aus, als hätte hier ein Tornado gewütet. Deine Tapeten wellen sich !" Hermione schnaubte leise auf. Nein, kein Tornado. Nur Draco Malfoy...  
  
~**~  
  
Im nächsten Chapter sprühen ein paar kleine Funken, es gibt weitere Draco- meets-Muggel-Kram Abenteuer und schlechte Neuigkeiten, im Bezug auf Voldies Pläne...  
  
Also, wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es genau weiter geht, bedenkt mein Ego ! ;- ) 


	14. DR13 Trust

Ja, ich schon wieder. Ich poste nun ab und zu etwas schneller, weil ich mit der Story schon recht weit vorangeschritten bin. :-) Schaffe das nur mit dem Verbessern und hochladen net immer so wie ich es möchte...  
  
@Brezze: Es ist ja nicht direkt auf einmal. Sie liebt Draco, doch zeigt es im Normalfall eben nicht. Ich sage es mal so. Nicht nur Draco trägt eine gut sitzende Maske. Im Grunde tun es alle Malfoys... ;-) Lucius wird uns alle ebenfalls überraschen. Aber erst sehr nahe am Schluss...  
  
@Lorelei Lee : Hehe, die mag ich auch. Doch da dies eine Draco/Mione Story ist, gibt es leider net so viele. Es kommen aber noch einige... :-)  
  
@Snuffkin & Chillkroete : Ja, Natalia ist ein richtiges Biest. Aber, du kannst dich freuen. Sie kommt in den nächsten Chapter nicht mehr direkt vor. Doch leider ist sie auch nicht ganz aus der Welt... :-P  
  
@Crisa : Ja, die besagte Szene kommt gleich weiter unten. ;-) Draco ist eben ein kleiner Chaosmacher...  
  
Euch allen und natürlich auch Linthal und Jenny ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön ! Über 10 Chapter und es gibt tatsächlich noch Leute, die meinen Mist weiterhin verfolgen. *heulvorfreude* DANKE !*kralltsichalleundverteiltfeuchteküsschen*  
  
~**~  
  
13. Trust...  
  
Parvati hatte recht. Sie hatte es zuvor gar nicht bemerkt. Wütend musterte sie die Tapete über der Duschkabine. Sie wellte sich nicht nur, Hermione hatte den Eindruck sie würde jeden Moment von der Wand fallen.  
  
Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab hätte alles ins Lot bringen können. Doch sie wollte in ihrem Privatleben so gut wie möglich ohne Magie und Zaubererei auskommen. Sie würde in den nächsten Tagen einfach etwas Kleister und Tapeten holen und...  
  
Erneut wanderten ihre braunen Augen über die mitgenommene Tapete. Vielleicht sollte sie eine Ausnahme machen ? Nur dieses eine Mal, denn für eine komplette Renovierung des Badezimmers hatte sie wirklich keine Zeit.  
  
Wütend schäumte sie sich die Haare ein und stellte den Hahn etwas niedriger. "Verdammter Malfoy !", fluchte sie und spülte sich ihre Locken unter dem lauwarmen Wasser ab. Sie hasste ihn ! Mehr als Worte es beschreiben konnten.  
  
Gedankenverloren wanderten ihr Blick über die Duschwand. Sie war müde und fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt. Der Abend war gestern länger als nötig geworden. Überrascht hielten ihre Augen inne. Ein dünnes, einzelnes Haar hing an dem durchsichtigen Plastikglas. Es war blond...  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie es zwischen die Finger und drehte es etwas im Licht. Silber und golden schimmerte es. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie es mit dem Wasser abwärts spülen lies. Im Grunde konnte sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein. Er kannte diese ganzen Muggel-Dinge nicht und sicherlich war er zu stolz gewesen, es zu zugeben. Obwohl es, direkt gesehen, doch recht unhöflich und feige war sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Beim nächsten Mal würde sie es einfach erwähnen. Wobei sie auch klarstellen sollte, dass weitere Treffen hier nicht mehr in ihrem Sinne waren. In erster Linie natürlich auch der Gefahr wegen. Die Tatsache, dass sie wahrhaftig Angst um ihre vier Wände hatte, spielte natürlich nur eine kleine, geringe Rolle.  
  
Was er wohl gerade tat ? Vielleicht war er bei den Todessern ? Der Gedanke daran löste bei ihr unangenehme Schauer aus. Auch wenn er sie alle mit nützlichen Informationen versorgte, hieß es für ihn jedes Mal Gefahr. Lebensgefahr...  
  
Irgendwann sollte sie ihm dafür danken. Doch im Grunde tat er es sicherlich auch für sich. Hatte er sich nicht doch, wenn auch nur gering, geändert ? Mal abgesehen von der herablassenden und süffisanten Art. Er hatte sie seid ihrem Wiedersehen vor einigen Monaten nicht einmal beleidigt. Jedenfalls nicht direkt...  
  
Seine Blicke sprachen manchmal Bände. Mehr als Worte. Doch dann waren sie wieder undefinierbar. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Würde es niemals werden...  
  
**  
  
Genauso übellaunig wie er eingeschlafen war, erwachte Draco am nächsten Morgen auch wieder. Der Abend hatte für ihn schlecht geendet...  
  
Denn seid gestern Abend, war er inoffiziell verlobt. Verlobt mit Natalia Sophie de Thorpe. Einem gefühlslosen, egozentrischen und herrschsüchtigen, kleinem Biest, wie er bei ihrem Spaziergang festgestellt hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie absolut unerfüllbare Ansprüche stellte.  
  
Das war sein Leben und er würde es nicht ändern können. Vorerst...  
  
An seinem Geburtstag würde die Verlobung bekannt gegeben, hatten ihnen die stolzen Eltern gestern Abend mitgeteilt. Ihm und seiner Zukünftigen, die daraufhin nur die Nase gerümpft hatte. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich aber bei den Andeutungen von Malfoy Senior, auf den teuersten Verlobungsring von ganz England und der sündhaft teuren Verlobungsfeier. Von der unbezahlbaren Feier, die leider Gottes einige Wochen später auf die Verlobung folgen sollte, mal abgesehen...  
  
Doch abgesehen von der *freudigen* Botschaft gab es einige Lichtblicke. Einige der treuen Diener des Lords waren, angesichts der immensen Menge an Alkohol, sehr gesprächig geworden. Er hatte viele interessante Informationen für Granger und Snape.  
  
Ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich aus dem Bett kämpfte. Sie nahmen ihm die Freiheit. Zumindestens versuchten sie es. Doch er war ein Drache und er wollte fliegen. Und er würde fliegen...  
  
Irgendwann...  
  
**  
  
Langsam stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg vorsichtig aus der Dusche. Sie musste heute wieder ins Ministerium, aber erst am späten Mittag. Etwas Zeit hatte sie also noch, bevor ihr Leben wieder die gewohnten, dunklen Bahnen annehmen würde.  
  
Was stand wohl heute auf dem Plan ? Das Verhören von Verdächtigen oder Opfern ? Die Identifizierung von Toten oder Gespräche mit Angehörigen ? Endloses, nervenaufreibendes Diskutieren oder wieder mal ein tanzen nahe am Abgrund der Verzweiflung...  
  
Das war ihr Leben. Sie stand zwar im Hintergrund des Geschehens, doch war trotzdem mittendrin. War ein Teil davon ! Krieg, Frieden, Hass und Tod. Hätte sie die Möglichkeit all das zu ändern. Könnte sie ein einfacher Muggel sein, der seine Augen einfach vor alle dem verschließen könnte, würde sie es tun ? Würde sie ein anderes Leben wählen ?  
  
Sie rubbelte sich ihre Locken gedankenverloren trocken, als sie unregelmäßige Schritte im Flur hörte. Schritte ? Waren es wirklich Schritte oder täuschte sie sich nur ?  
  
"Krummbein ?", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer abgelegt hatte.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern schlang sie das klamme Handtuch um ihren Körper und band es über ihrer Brust zusammen. Geräuschlos öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und schielte durch diesen, in den Flur. Doch er war leer...  
  
Ihre Schritte federten unregelmäßig und steif über den Teppich. Vor dem Übergang, der ans Wohnzimmer angrenzte hielt sie zögernd inne und blickte in den Raum. Vor dem Kamin waren deutlich Ruß-Spuren zu erkennen...  
  
**  
  
Wie immer war Granger nicht aufzufinden. Hatte er es anders erwartet ? Anscheinend war sie eine sehr beschäftigte, junge Frau...  
  
Severus hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie für das Ministerium in der Resitance tätig war. Er hatte während den letzten Jahren nur flüchtig von ihr gehört. Bis zu dieser misslichen Lage, vor einigen Monaten.  
  
Lautlos trat er zurück in den Flur. Sie lehnte an der Wand vor dem Wohnzimmer und guckte zaghaft um den Vorsprung. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als er sie musterte. Sie war nervös und eindeutig auch ängstlich. Sicherlich war ihre Entführung vor einiger Zeit nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Wäre er hier um sie zu töten, hätte er leichtes Spiel. Sicherlich keine guten Aussichten für eine Aurorin ! Wäre Potter eine ebenso leichte Beute ? Nein, niemals...  
  
Potter war wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Schon mit 15 Jahren war er ihnen überlegen gewesen. Auch wenn seine Dummheit seine Fähigkeiten manchmal weit übertraf. Er mochte der goldene Junge sein, doch oft hatte ihm nur pures Glück das Leben gerettet. Glück oder dieser alte Greis ! Dumbledore...  
  
Auch ihn sah Draco mittlerweile mit anderen Augen. Als Severus ihn damals zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, hatte er befürchtet der Alte würde ihn verspotten, verachten oder verhöhnen. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihm vertraut. Und er tat es noch immer...  
  
Seien Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Granger. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellen Abständen unter dem Handtuch, welches sie trug. Nur dieses Handtuch, beigemerkt ! Ihre linke Hand hielt die ineinander verschlungene Stelle fest umklammert und die andere lehnte an der Wand. Ihre Beine zitterten, ebenso wie ihre Schultern, auf denen ihre Locken sich in ungleichmäßigen Mustern über die Haut gelegt hatten. Wirr klebten sie an ihr und das Wasser lief in zarten Bahnen über ihre Schultern, den Weg hinab bis es schließlich vom Handtuch aufgehalten wurde.  
  
Lächelnd legte er den Kopf schief und verfolgte eine imaginäre Bahn, welche das Wasser wohl zurück gelegt hätte, gäbe es dieses verdammte Handtuch nicht...  
  
**  
  
Nervös versuchte sie ihre Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Selbst wenn der Feind hier sein sollte, war dies nicht die Richtige Reaktion für eine Aurorin. Sie sollte Fassung bewahren ! Außerdem...  
  
Ruckatmig stieß sie die Luft aus und lehnte sich an die Wand. Es musste nicht gleich der Feind sein ! Sicherlich war es ihr *geliebter* Gast. Etwas unbehaglich drehte sie sich langsam um und steuerte mit den Augen den Weg zum Schlafzimmer an. Doch bevor sie einen Schritt zurück gelegt hatte, hielt sie erschrocken inne.  
  
Er stand in der Schlafzimmertür und blickte sie gedankenverloren an. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht viel eher bemerkt ? Wie lange beobachtete er sie schon ?  
  
Doch das war nicht der beunruhigendste Punkt. Seine grauen Augen wanderten gerade quälend langsam ihre Beine entlang. "Malfoy ?", wimmerte sie atemlos und er schreckte für einen Bruchteil von wenigen Sekunden zusammen.  
  
Dann trafen seine Augen die ihren und für einen kurzen Moment lag etwas anderes, als das was gewöhnlich in ihnen lag, in den endlosen grauen Fluten. Und sie versank in ihnen ohne zu wissen was es war...  
  
**  
  
Ertappt und unbeholfen umklammerte er den Türpfosten, während sie unter seinen Blicken zu schmelzen schien. Doch das war es nicht, das war er gewohnt. Dennoch übermannte ihn die Hilflosigkeit, machte ihn schwach, ließ ihn beben...  
  
Es war nicht die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn in die Knie zwang. Es war wie Herbstlaub... Wie die Sonne auf dem Wüstensand... Braune Augen, brandmarkten ihn...  
  
Mühsam rang er nach seiner Fassung. Er hatte sich fallen lassen, die Maske gelichtet und nun ließ er sie dahinter blicken. Hinter seine Fassade, tief hinein. Doch so soweit sollte sie nicht sehen können. Niemand sollte es...  
  
Endlich brachte er sich selber zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Richtete seine Maske und sammelte für einen Augenblick seine Kräfte. Dieser Weg war schwer gewesen. Schwerer als jeder zuvor...  
  
"Granger !", krächzte er schwach. Sein Mund war trocken und er schluckte schwer. Sie blickte beschämt zu Boden und ihre Wangen wurden schnell von einer erheblichen Röte überzogen. Dann atmete sie laut hörbar aus und begann hastig zu murmeln. "Warte hier, ich ziehe mir etwas über !" Wenige Sekunden später war sie an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer gestürmt, hatte ihn aus dem Rahmen gedrängt und die Tür geschlossen.  
  
**  
  
Hermione konnte nicht beschreiben was sie spürte. Es war Wut, Hass und Verwirrung in einem. Wieder einmal hatte er sie bloß gestellt und gedemütigt. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten, doch dieses Mal war es anders gewesen...  
  
Nicht schlimmer, nicht weniger und doch... anders...  
  
**  
  
Schleichend schritt er zur Couch und ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken. Das Knistern überhörte er, obwohl er es schwach wahrnahm. Zaghaft legte er sein Gesicht in die Hände und begann langsam seine Schläfen zu massieren. Was war da gerade passiert ? Wie konnte es so weit kommen ?  
  
Wieso ? Warum ? Weshalb ? Das Leben strafte ihn mit Fragen, die er sich selber nicht beantworten konnte. Wütend schlug er sich gegen die Stirn und richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
Egal was es war, es würde nicht wieder passieren. Denn er war ein Meister der Masken...  
  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür leise und er schreckte erneut zusammen. Im nächsten Augenblick strafte er sich selber für diese Schwäche ! Er war schwach und er durfte nicht schwach sein. Unter keinen Umständen ! Niemals ! NIE !  
  
Zögernd trat Granger in den Raum und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab, als ihre Blicke sich kurz trafen. Natürlich missglückte es ihr gewaltig und ein gehässiges Grinsen durchzog sein Gesicht. Wenigstens war sie ebenso schwach wie er. Wenn nicht sogar schwächer...  
  
Die junge Frau hustete zaghaft und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Verlegenheit und Scham erfüllte den Raum. Er konnte es sehen, spüren... Scheinbar sogar riechen...  
  
"Nun ja ! Warum... Bist du... hier ?", stammelte sie nervös, wobei sie angestrengt ihre Füße betrachtete. Fassung ! Er brauchte Fassung, bevor er antwortete !  
  
**  
  
"Ich habe Informationen.", sagte er ruhig und Hermione musste stark den Drang bekämpfen, sich selber zu Ohrfeigen. Alleine seine Nähe ließ sie erstarren und er war die Ruhe selbst.  
  
Malfoy war immer ein geborener Eisklotz gewesen ! Sie hatte es niemals anders gekannt, doch gerade hatte sie einen anderen Malfoy gesehen. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, doch es ließ sie nicht los. In ihm brannte ein Feuer, tief versteckt im Inneren.  
  
Hermione lächelte tapfer und ließ ihren Blick über den Kamin wandern. "Gut ! Ich schlage vor, erst einmal... Beruhigen wir uns Beide. Könntest du Teewasser aufsetzten, ich werde die Spuren deiner Ankunft beseitigen ?", sagte sie nun ruhiger. Der Blonde blickte sie verständnislos an. "Kannst du das nicht ?", fragte sie spitz und spürte, wie die Unsicherheit langsam wieder wich.  
  
Der junge Mann grinste sie blasiert an und schritt elegant an ihr vorbei. Lächelnd machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell darauf eingehen würde. Kein Wiederwort, keine zynischen Bemerkungen. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so kalt, wie er es immer darstellte.  
  
"Wo ist dein Kessel ?", rief er ihr aus der Küche zu. "Ich habe keinen Kessel. Nimm den Wasserkocher. Das geht schneller !", antwortete sie grinsend. "Den was ?", kam es zurück. "Die blaue Kanne, rechts neben dem Herd !", gab sie nun mit einem, mehr als nur breitem Grinsen zurück. Ein leises Fluchen ertönte, doch er schien ihren Anweisungen zu folgen.  
  
Sorgfältig wischte sie den Boden vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte ihre Gründe, warum sie hier keinen Teppich verlegt hatte. Doch irgendwie roch die Asche heute eigenartig. War es das Flugpulver ? Es roch irgendwie nach... Kunststoff.  
  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen richtete sie sich wieder auf. Der Gestank kam eindeutig aus der Küche. "Malfoy ? Was machst du da ?", fragte sie und näherte sich mit zögernden Schritten. "Nichts.", kam es matt zurück. "Dein blöder Wasserkessel brennt.", fügte er vollkommen unberührt hinzu und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte von einer, auf die andere Sekunde um das 5- fache.  
  
Als sie in der Küche ankam stieß sie einen heiseren Schrei aus. Die Herdplatte brannte und mit ihr der Wasserkocher, der inmitten der Flammen stand...  
  
**  
  
Draco beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen das Schauspiel auf der Herdplatte. Muggel waren wirklich selten dämlich. Wie konnte man einen Kessel bloß aus Plastik herstellen ? Das hielt doch niemals auf Dauer.  
  
Wenigstens nicht, wenn man diesen Gegenstand auf ein ordentliches Feuer stellte.  
  
Wobei dieser Herd auch recht eignartig war. Kein Feuerpunkt und kein Abstellgitter. Nur vier Ringe auf einer Glassplatte.  
  
Granger stürmte nun, wie eine Furie an ihm vorbei, riss einen der Schränke auf und kramte hastig einen silbernen Topf heraus. Diesen füllte sie mit Wasser und brachte damit das Feuer zum erlischen.  
  
Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und zornigen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Eine Hand demonstrativ in die Seite gestemmt, in der anderen immer noch der Topf. "Ist es dein Ziel meine ganze Wohnung zu zerstören ? Oder arbeitest du darauf hin, dass ich dich umbringe ?", fauchte sie schrill und stellte den Topf klirrend auf der Glassplatte ab.  
  
Er zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn Muggel unfähig sind...", begann er, doch sie fiel ihm unsanft ins Wort. "Es sind nicht die Muggel, Malfoy ! Du bist es ! Warum setzt du meine Herdplatte in brand ?", schrie sie nun mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
Er blickte sie so unberührt an, wie es ihm möglich war. Eigentlich sollte es ihm nichts ausmachen. Er hatte schlimmeres erlebt und dem stand gehalten. Voldemort ! Seinen Vater ! Seine Zukünftige ! Warum war es dann bei ihr anders...  
  
**  
  
Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Wieso ignorierte er sie ? Wieso schaffte sie es nicht einmal Ansatzweise ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen ?  
  
Malfoy folgte ihr langsam. "Es...", er schluckte und blickte nervös umher. "Entschuldige bitte !", seine Augen funkelten etwas unsicher und sie musste schwach lächeln. "Es ist Ok ! Nur... Ich weigere mich, dich weiterhin in meine Wohnung zu lassen !", sagte sie gespielt streng.  
  
Seine Miene nahm wieder den ursprünglichen Ausdruck an. "Das trifft sich gut, denn ich habe einen anderen Ort gefunden, wo wir uns das nächste mal treffen werden.", sagte er. "Wunderbar. Wie komme ich dann dahin ?", gab sie zurück. "Hiermit. Pass gut darauf auf !", er griff geschmeidig in die Innentasche seines langen, schwarzen Umhanges und holte eine kleine Münze heraus. "Ein Portschlüssel ?", hauchte sie gespannt und nahm das silberne Geldstück entgegen.  
  
Nach dem Emblem zu urteilen, handelte es sich um ein sehr altes Stück. "Was sonst ?", entgegnete der Blonde gewohnt herablassend. "Ich werde dich kurz vorher informieren.", fügte er hinzu. Hermione nickte zustimmend und betrachtete weiterhin die Münze.  
  
"Um zur Sache zu kommen. Es gibt Neuigkeiten. Bis auf weiteres nur das Übliche. Voldemort plant Angriffe auf verschiedene Bezirke mit Schlammblütern und Muggeln. Unter anderem in Shirwood, Hoekley und in Pristel. Offiziell, um euch Respekt zu lehren. Ich denke aber, es steckt etwas anderes dahinter.", er blickte sie einen Moment schweigend an. "Du meinst, es ist eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver ?", wisperte sie angespannt. Er nickte zustimmend. " Die Zahl seiner Anhänger wird immer größer. Aber, das wisst ihr sicherlich selber schon. Er scharrt ständig neue Leute um sich. Hat Verbindungen in ganz Europa geknüpft und selbst am anderen Ende der Welt erhält er langsam Gehör ! Ich habe Daten von Treffen erhalten, in denen weit über 500 neue Todesser gekürt wurden. Und es nimmt ständig zu. Weitere Treffen sind in den nächsten Wochen geplant, in denen noch weitere in *unsere* Reihen treten werden. Er plant etwas großes..."  
  
Hermione ließ sich entsetzt auf die Couch sinken. Ihr Körper bebte. "Was ? Hast du eine Ahnung ?" "Denk nach. Was sticht ihm am meisten ins Auge ? So schwer ist es nicht...", sagte er zynisch. Sie zuckte zusammen. "Der Orden des Phönix, die Resitance, das Ministerium, Harry ? Es gibt viele Dinge, die ihm im Wege stehen, Malfoy !", krächzte sie. "Du bist nahe dran. Wo bekommt er im Moment alles auf einmal ?", sagte er rau. "Hogwarts !", ihre Stimme bebte und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
  
Der Blonde nickte zustimmend und lächelte zufrieden. "Und... Was...", stammelte sie nervös. Sie musste sofort zu Snape !  
  
"Bevor wir genaueres wissen könnt ihr euch nur darauf vorbereiten ! Sichert Hogwarts ab, sucht nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten und setzt vertrauenswürdige und wichtige Personen davon in Kenntnis ! Ihr solltet eure eigenen Reihen erweitern. Zerschlagt diese Treffen und erstickt sie im Keim !", sagte er bestimmend und schritt langsam zum Kamin.  
  
Während er graziös in die Asche stieg, blickte er sie ein letztes Mal an. "Genaueres weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht, aber ich werde versuchen genaue Daten und Orte dieser Treffen zu erfahren. Und natürlich mehr über Voldemorts bevorstehenden Pläne ! Sobald ich genaueres weiß, werden wir uns am besagten Ort treffen !" "In Ordnung !", wisperte sie heiser.  
  
Hermione stand noch einige Minuten unschlüssig vor dem Kamin, bevor sie sich selber losriss und ebenfalls in die Asche stieg.  
  
~**~  
  
Ich weiß, an manchen Stellen war es etwas... kitschig?... Ich mag eigentlich keinen Kitsch (wenigstens keinen triefenden), aber ganz weglassen kann man ihn ja auch nicht, wenn es etwas Romantik geben soll. Und davon wird noch einiges mehr kommen... ;-)  
  
Jaja, dieses Chapter hatte mal wieder einen kleinen Stilwechsel. Wir gehen von Humor über in Drama. Aber, da ihre beiden Leben ebenso wechselhaft sind, warum net ? ;-)  
  
Im nächsten Chap gibt es dann ein weiteres Treffen von Mione und Snape (+Dumbledore), etwas Lemon und ein weiterer Auftritt von Voldie... 


	15. DR14 Assortment

Es geht wieder rund. :-P  
  
Wie immer danke an alle die, die meine Story noch verfolgen. Sollten da noch anonyme Leser sein, bitte hinterlasst ein kleines Andenken. Ich freue mich immer über Feedback, sei es auch Kritik ! Büdde... :-)  
  
Großen Dank geht an...  
  
@ Lorelei Lee & Linthal : Hehe, irgendwie machen diese Szenen ziemlichen Spaß beim Schreiben. Mal sehen, ob ich noch eine einbaue... :-)  
  
@ Chillkroete : Ok, die Rebellen sind auch nicht gerade wenig, aber eben noch in der Unterzahl. Da heißt es dann nur abwarten... Ich habe schon so eine Vorstellung, wie es enden wird. Werde es nur noch nicht verraten... :- P  
  
@ Snuffkin : Ich wurde bei diesem Satz etwas von FF8 inspiriert. Da war ein ähnlicher Satz, nur nicht mit einem Drachen, sondern mit einem Löwen. Jedenfalls mag ich diesen Satz auch sehr. Es passt zu *meinem* Draco. Der originale gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling. ;-)  
  
@ liz : So, ich habe es nun (erst einmal in diesem Chapter) noch mal überarbeitet. Du und Chillkroete, ihr habt ja recht. Nur fällt es mir beim Schreiben nie auf. Ich würde an manchen Stellen wirklich locker ein *wie*, an der Stelle eines *als* einsetzten. Ich werde die anderen Chapter auch noch überprüfen, nur das mache ich nach und nach. Bei den folgenden versuche ich aber von Anfang an darauf zu achten... ;-)  
  
Natürlich auch danke an Crisa, für´s Beta-Readen !  
  
Hach, habt ihr schon die "HP-KdS" DVD gesehen ? Die Specials sind jawohl cool. Am besten finde ich die Szenen in dem Dark Arts Laden... :-) Lucius und Draco rulen. Ach ja, habt ihr schon das beste Gerücht gehört ? Draco soll im 5. Buch sterben. (Hier erfahrt ihr mehr... ) Also, ich denke ja mal es ist nur ein fieses Gerücht, auch wenn Tom Felton es behauptet hat. Ansonsten werde ich echt stinkig...  
  
~**~  
  
14. Assortment...  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich schwach. "Ich verstehe ihre Besorgnis Miss Granger, aber aufgrund eines Verdachtes kann ich nicht gleich die ganze Schule schließen !", sagte er schließlich leise. "Das ist doch eindeutig ! Die Todesser sind jetzt schon fast in der Überzahl und Hogwarts wird immer ein Dorn in ihren Augen sein. Gerade jetzt, wo wir hier sind ! Wo Harry hier ist !", rief sie aufgebracht. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. "Uns war von Anfang an klar, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Doch solange wir nicht wissen wann es wirklich soweit ist, können wir nur das befolgen was auch Mr. Malfoy vorgeschlagen hat !"  
  
Hermione zog wütend die Luft ein. "Wir werden selbstverständlich alles notwendige in die Wege leiten. Sollte Voldemort uns angreifen, werden die Kinder längst in Sicherheit sein. Ich denke aber kaum, dass dies in den nächsten Wochen geschehen wird. Voldemort will siegen, also braucht er eine gute Armee und eine brauchbare Strategie. Und dazu benötigt man Zeit ! Diese Zeit werden wir nutzen um auch unsere Reihen zu erweitern und ebenfalls eine Strategie entwickeln. Nur eine bessere !", warf Snape nun ein. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. "Ich sollte mit Harry und Ron sprechen. Nicht über unsere Quellen, aber wenigstens über das, was wir wissen !", antwortete die junge Frau bestimmt.  
  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich, doch Dumbledore lächelte beruhigend. "Das sehe ich ebenfalls so. Nur werde ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen, damit man sie nicht mit unserer Quelle in Verbindung bringt, Miss Granger !"  
  
"Gut, dann wäre für´s Erste alles geklärt ! Halten sie uns auf dem Laufenden, wenn sie etwas von Mr. Malfoy hören. Ich werde mich mit unseren anderen Informanten in Verbindung setzten !", fügte der Meister der Zaubertränke hinzu. Hermione lächelte beruhigt, aber nicht wirklich zufrieden.  
  
** Mitte September 1999**  
  
Manchmal verliefen Dinge anders, als man sie erwartete. Manchmal verliefen sie genau nach Plan. Sein Leben war ein einziger Plan. Durchdacht von der ersten Minute bis zur letzten ! Doch er brach aus der Linie aus...  
  
Er lag seitlich auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Eigentlich war ihm nicht nach Schlafen zumute, aber das war fast nie der Fall. Denn wenn er schlief, dann kamen die Träume und mit ihnen die Schreie, das Flehen und der Geruch von Blut.  
  
Erinnerungen...  
  
"Was bedrückt dich, kleiner Drache ?", schnurrte Tia liebevoll uns strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus den Augen. "Mein Name ist Draco !", murrte er abweisend und kroch aus dem Bett. Das weiße Lacken fühlte sich kühl auf seiner Haut an. "*Draco* !", säuselte sie beschwichtigend und warf ihr blondes Haar in den Nacken.  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein zynisches Lächeln. "Bravo !" Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. "Ich bin nicht eines deiner Spielzeuge, Draco Malfoy !", knurrte sie und raffte die Decke um sich herum zusammen. "Bist du dir da sicher ?", entgegnete er grinsend und knöpfte sein Hemd sorgfältig wieder zu.  
  
Beunruhigt blickte er auf seinen Unterarm. Die Haut spürte sich verdächtig trocken an. "Du bist zu mir gekommen !", wisperte sie triumphierend und krabbelte ans Bettende. "Das bedeutet nur, dass ich weiß, dass du immer willig bist. Du bist nichts weiter als eine kleine Hure !", gab er süffisant lächelnd zurück und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.  
  
Tia lachte leise auf und näherte sich von hinten. "Ich, eine Hure ?", kicherte sie spielerisch. "Du liebst teure Geschenke ! Sex gegen edlen Schmuck oder teure Dinner ! Ist das etwa keine Prostitution, meine Hübsche ?", Draco erwiderte ihr gekünsteltes Lächeln. Die junge Frau lachte leise und umschlang ihn zärtlich von hinten.  
  
Sachte knabberte sie an seinem Ohrläppchen, doch das Ziehen in seinem Unterarm ließ kein Entspannen zu. "Ich bin gerne deine kleine Hure, mein Drache !", schnurrte sie und versenkte ihre Zunge neckisch in seiner Ohrmuschel.  
  
Draco lehnte sich einen Moment zurück. Er kannte Tia schon seid längerem und sie war eine der wenigen, die er mehr als nur einmal aufgesucht hatte. Sie war in gewissen Dingen wie er und so machte es einiges leichter. Doch zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr als die körperliche Basis.  
  
Sein Arm holte ihn strafend in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er schob sie sanft, aber bestimmend von sich. "Ich muss gehen ! Der Hirte ruft seine Schafe zusammen.", erklärte er sein Handeln beiläufig. "Schade ! Du bist heute so anders als sonst !", sie lachte und küsste seine Nacken.  
  
Er hielt überrascht inne. "Anders ?", er blickte sie fragend an. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. "*Anders* ! Leidenschaftlicher, intensiver, beinahe ausgehungert ! Du hast es selten so genossen wie heute. Ich übrigens auch nicht !" Draco grinste herausfordernd. "Bin ich das nicht immer ?" Tia lächelte triumphierend und ihre Augen blitzen amüsant. "Nun ja, eine Sache wäre zu bemängeln. Du warst auch schneller als sonst !" "Schneller ?", knurrte er verärgert und widmete sich wieder seinen Schuhen.  
  
Kritik. Er hasste Kritik und besonders *solche*...  
  
"Wer ist es ?", hauchte die junge Frau höhnisch. Unbewusst zuckte er zusammen. "Wer ?", seine Stimme klang jedoch fest. "Du warst mit deinen Gedanken nicht bei mir, kleiner Drache. Nicht eine einzige Minute. Du magst ein guter Schauspieler sein, aber deine Augen strafen deine Worte der Lüge !", ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem triumphierendem Grinsen. "Rede keinen Unsinn !", gab er barsch zurück und richtete sich ruckartig auf.  
  
Während er sich seinen Umhang überwarf, machte sie es sich am Kopfende bequem. Das Mal brannte nun wie Feuer. Er sollte sich beeilen. "Sie muss etwas besonderes sein ! Vielleicht kannst du eines ihrer Haare ergattern. Für das nächste Mal. Ich habe noch etwas Vielsafttrank... Du verstehst, worauf ich hinaus will ! ", hauchte Tia lasziv. Er lächelte kühl. "Ich muss gehen.", sagte er matt. Sie nickte schwach. "Ich verstehe ! Du willst vom echten Honig kosten. Der ist viel süßer als das Imitat...", antwortet sie immer noch lächelnd.  
  
Etwas verwirrt durchschritt er die Tür. War er so gut zu durchschauen ? Wirre Gedanken jagten durch seinen Kopf. Brachten ihn beinahe zum zerbersten.  
  
So gut seine Masken auch saßen mochten. Er selber befand sich dahinter. Sich selber konnte er nicht täuschen. Tia hatte recht. Er war nicht hier gewesen, doch er hatte versucht es zu verdrängen. Er hatte in ihre blauen Augen gesehen, doch immer wieder wurden diese braun...  
  
**  
  
Besorgt lehnte sie über einem Berg von Pergamentrollen, den sie eigentlich heute beim Ministerium einreichen sollte. Außerdem wurde sie schon seid über einer halben Stunde dort erwartet, doch das spielte momentan keine bedeutende Rolle...  
  
Vor über 2 Stunden hatte Dumbledore Harry endlich zu sich gerufen. Nach endlosen Tagen, in denen sie mit niemandem über ihre Befürchtungen sprechen konnte. Mit niemandem, außer mit Snape und Dumbledore. Der ältere Mann hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen mehrmals versichert ihre Freunde einzuweihen. Doch erst wollte er alles genau mit dem `Orden' besprechen.  
  
Jetzt war es soweit. Sie hatte gehofft, dass man auch sie noch einmal *einweihen* würde, doch sicherlich würde er dem goldenen Jungen diese Aufgabe erteilen.  
  
Ron rutschte aufgebracht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum schließen sie uns ständig aus ? Wir gehören doch genauso dazu.", fluchte er zornig. Sein Gesicht hatte wie so oft, die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen. "Immer nur Harry hier, Harry dort !"  
  
Hermione lächelte zaghaft. Sie kannte Ron zu gut, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Harry war sein bester Freund und er würde ohne zu zögern für ihn sterben. Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte !  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und der Dunkelhaarige mit den stechenden grünen Augen, trat sichtlich erschöpft ein. Sein Gesicht war stark angespannt und er blickte sich etwas unschlüssig im Raum um. Die wenigen Rebellen, die neben Ron und Hermione noch anwesend waren, sahen erstaunt auf. "Könntet ihr uns vielleicht einen Moment alleine lassen ? Ich muss das erst einmal unter 6 Augen besprechen !", sagte er unruhig.  
  
Einige nickten verwirrt, andere murrten verstimmt auf. Dennoch verließen sie Alle, einer nach dem anderen, das alte Klassenzimmer.  
  
Harry räusperte sich erleichtert, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. "Dumbledore hatte schlechte Neuigkeiten. Voldemort verstärkt seine Truppen. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Hogwarts sein nächstes Ziel wäre.", hauchte er leise und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Hermione tat überrascht.  
  
Was sollte sie anderes tun ? Sie wusste mehr wie sie alle, doch niemand sollte dies wissen...  
  
Ron riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Was ?", krächzte er. "Hogwarts und Dumbledore standen ihm schon immer im Weg. Zusammen mit dem `Orden des Phönix' und mit uns.", entgegnete Harry schwach und hielt kurz inne. Ron blickte recht verwirrt drein. "Hier bekommt er alles auf dem Silbertablett !", fügte Hermione leise hinzu.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Déjà vu. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie vor einigen Tagen schon einmal geführt. Wenn auch nicht ganz in dieser Konstellation...  
  
"Was wollen sie tun ? Was werden wir tun ?", brachte Ron schwer hervor. "Wir werden uns darum kümmern, dass wir für einen Kampf gewaffnet sind. Unsere Truppen müssen zahlreicher werden. Wir brauchen Rekruten, weitere Rebellen und Anhänger, die mit uns gegen den Lord antreten. Außerdem werden wir einige ihrer Treffen zunichte machen. So können wir vielleicht einige Neuzugänge direkt...unschädlich... machen.", Harry schluckte bei diesen Worten stark. Auch Hermione senkte den Blick.  
  
Es klang hart, aber leider war es unumgänglich. Es würde Tote geben. Verluste auf beiden Seiten...  
  
Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es das alles wert war ? Doch ohne dieses Opfer, würde es immer weiter gehen. Ein ewiger Kreislauf aus Tod und Schmerz...  
  
Der Rothaarige hustete verlegen. "Was noch ?" "Nichts ! Dumbledore sagt, der `Orden' kümmert sich um den Rest. Außerdem sollen wir diese Informationen streng vertraulich behandeln. Es könnte in die falschen Hände gelangen. Dennoch...", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige gedankenverloren und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Hermione und Ron blickten ihn verwirrt hinterher, während er langsam zur Tür schlich. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Sobald ich zurück bin, werde ich mich mit Euch in Verbindung setzten.", rief er beiläufig und verließ den Raum.  
  
**  
  
Er apparierte direkt vor das Schlossgelände und legte die restlichen Meter zu Fuß zurück. "King´s Crown" war längst kein Geheimnis mehr, doch es war mittlerweile genauso gut abgesichert wie Hogwarts. Wenn nicht sogar besser. Über 500 Todesser waren nur für den persönlichen Schutz des Lords anwesend. Durchgehend...  
  
Voldemort hier zu fassen, war nahezu unmöglich denn im Falle eines Angriffes, würden innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden sämtliche Todesser hier auftauchen. Die Rebellen hatten es vor Monaten ein einziges Mal versucht und es bitter bereut. Ihre Verluste waren groß gewesen. Seitdem warteten sie auf eine bessere Gelegenheit, den ehrwürdigen Meister nieder zu schmettern.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte sich leider noch nichts dergleichen angeboten. Man müsste ihm in den Rücken fallen. Völlig unerwartet. Das war die einzige Chance !  
  
Vielleicht würde sich diese Gelegenheit irgendwann ergeben ! Er hoffte es...  
  
Wenn Voldemort entgültig fallen würde, würden auch die immensen Trauben von Todessern kein großes Problem mehr darstellen. Die meisten waren nur feige Mitläufer und würden sich sofort wieder ängstlich auf die helle Seite flüchten.  
  
Vor den Toren warteten einige vermummte Gestallten. Die Wachen trugen die üblichen Todesser Roben, was ihn schließen ließ, dass es keine Mitglieder der Dark Device waren.  
  
Ihre Blicke spießten ihn regelrecht auf, als er sie passierte. Sie kontrollierten ihn nicht, hielten ihn auch nicht zurück. Der Name Malfoy war kein ungeschriebenes Blatt und so erkannten die Meisten den Senior, als auch den Junior, schon am Äußerlichen.  
  
Viel zu schnell hatte er die düsteren Gänge zurück gelegt und erreichte den Thronsaal. Dieser war heute, zu seiner Überraschung, erstaunlich stark gefüllt mit jungen Todessern. Stolz hatten sie die Häupter gehoben und blickten voller Erfurcht auf den einzigen Fleck, der nicht von dicht aufeinander gedrängten Menschen besetzt war. Den riesigen, aus schwarzem Ebenholz gefertigten Thron.  
  
Draco blieb einen Moment hinter der Menge stehen und wenige Sekunden später tauchten auch schon seine ewigen Begleiter an seinen Seiten auf. Vollkommen unaufgefordert, aber das war ihm egal. Ihre Gegenwart unterforderte ihn, störte aber nicht wirklich. Denn er bekam sie nur noch äußerst selten zu Gesicht...  
  
Links vom Thron entdeckte er seinen Vater. Seine blonden Haare fielen locker über seine Schultern und seine Augen sprühten Kälte in die Menge. Als sie Draco erspähten, nickte Lucius ihm auffordernd zu. Dann beugte er sich schwach zu seinem *geliebten* Meister und wisperte diesem etwas in das, nicht mehr vorhandene, Ohr.  
  
Das knochige Gesicht begann zu grinsen und die roten Augen schossen durch die Menge hinweg auf ihn zu. Draco zuckte vor Unbehagen zusammen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten ?  
  
"Junger Malfoy ! Mein edler Hauptmann. Trete bitte vor !", klirrte die Stimme spitz. Ohne zu zögern tat er junge Mann, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Das war seine Pflicht...  
  
Die Menge teilte sich, einige blickten ihn mit großen Augen an. Verfolgten jeden seiner Schritte. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern...  
  
Fassung, er musste die Fassung bewahren. Keine Zweifel !  
  
Als er den Thron erreicht hatte, verbeugte er sich tief. Ohne ein Wort verharrte er. Wie lange wusste er nicht, doch es kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. Doch das war die Regel ! Man sprach nur, wenn es vom Lord erwünscht war oder er es verlangte. Man sagte niemals das erste Wort ! Niemals...  
  
Voldemort regte sich. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte Draco erfassen, dass er sich langsam aufrichtete und auf ihn zukam. "Erhebe dich !", befahl er kalt. Der junge Mann blickte langsam zu seinem Meister hinauf und folgte geschmeidig seiner Anweisung. "Jawohl, mein Lord !"  
  
Dessen Gesicht verzog sich zu einer der üblichen, verabscheuungswürdigen Grimassen. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Dich !", er schritt schlangenartig an ihm vorüber und deutete stolz auf die Menge von jungen Todessern. "Sind sie nicht wunderbar ? Jung, frisch und zu allem bereit ! Ich denke einige von ihnen sind der *Dark Device* würdig. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, herauszufinden wer und sie in wenigen Monaten zu ehrenvollen Mitgliedern zu machen !", fügte er zischend hinzu.  
  
Der Blonde blickte prüfend in die Menge. Die Meisten von ihnen machten einen brauchbaren Eindruck. Groß, stark, sehnig und durchtrainiert. Andere jedoch wirkten vollkommen fehl am Platz. Plump und mit hängenden Schultern blickten sie zu ihm hinauf. Der junge Mann lehnte sich etwas zu der grotesken Gestallt neben sich. "Wie ihr wünscht, Meister. Doch erlaubt mir eine Frage.", hauchte er ihr entgegen.  
  
Voldemort lachte heiser und sein kalter Atem streifte Dracos Wange. "Nur zu, mein Junge.", wisperte er. Alle blickten sie atemlos an. Ihm war klar, das niemand ihre Worte hörte. Er spürte regelrecht die, vor Stolz sprühenden, Blicke seines Vaters. "Was soll mit den Unbrauchbaren geschehen ?"  
  
Wieder lachte der leblose Körper, doch dieses Mal laut und deutlich. Einige Todesser zuckten eingeschüchtert zusammen. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele sich nur aus Angst unterwerfen ließen. Die wenigsten taten es, weil es ihr Wunsch war. Elende Mitläufer...  
  
"Du wirst schon eine Lösung finden, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen !", schnarrte Voldemort leise und seine roten Augen funkelten unnatürlich. Draco zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Sein Blick schweifte erneut durch die Menge und blieb an einem jungen Mädchen hängen. Ihre dunklen Haare hingen lose über ihre Schultern und ihre braunen Augen waren getränkt in Angst. Der nachtschwarze Umhang verdeckte ihre zierliche Gestallt, die sich jedoch trotzdem erahnen ließ. Er schätze sie auf höchstens 16. Es gäbe kein Pferd, welches der *Dark Device* würdig war, das sie führen könnte...  
  
Nun trafen ihre Blicke sich und ihre Augen überzogen sich mit Entsetzten. Deuteten ihm, dass sie ebenso unfreiwillig hier war, wie er es war. Sie wusste, was sie erwartete...  
  
Der Blonde schluckte, als sie schließlich den Blick senkte. Ihre Augen hatten Unbehagen in ihm ausgelöst. Sie erinnerten ihn an den Wüstensand...  
  
Sie war wie eine Rose mitten in der Wüste. Wie eine Laune der Natur, wurde sie in die falsche Welt hineingeboren und musste lernen ohne Wasser, immer der erbarmungslosen Sonne ausgeliefert zu leben. Doch sie war zu schwach. Sie würde es nicht schaffen...  
  
Würde sterben, weil sie es nicht war. Die Eine, die Seltene, die Einzige...  
  
Geboren in der Wüste, doch trotz allem stark genug, um zu überleben. Die Wüstenrose...  
  
Er räusperte sich leise. "Verstanden, mein Lord !", sagte er emotionslos. Seine Maske saß, wie immer perfekt. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten. Das alles war seine Bestimmung, der Weg den er gewählt hatte. Wenn auch nicht immer Freiwillig...  
  
~**~  
  
Ok, wirklicher Lemon war es nicht. Eher eine Andeutung. ;-) Mein Fehler, bei der Vorschau...  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal dann und denkt an mein schwaches Ego... :-P Büdde... *aufdembodenknie* 


	16. DR15 Clash

Huhu ihr Süßen. Hach, fast 100 Revs. Ihr macht mich fast verrückt vor Stolz... :-P Da gibt es gleich mal Nachschub für euch Goldstücke...  
  
@liz & Chillkroete : Und, war mein *als* *wie* Syndrom schon etwas besser? Habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben! :-)  
  
@Crisa: Tja, in diesem Chapter kommen sie sich leider net wirklich näher. ;- ) Aber, vielleicht im Nächsten...  
  
@Thunderstorm: Hehe, das freut mich. Danke für die Blumen... :-)  
  
@Snuffkin: Nein, es ist bloß eine junge Todesserin die ihn an Mione erinnert... ;-)  
  
@Lorelei Lee: Hach, du machst mich verlegen. Danke für die Blümchen... ( *ganzrotsei*  
  
@colakracher: Hey, du bist wieder da! *freu* Schön dich zu lesen. Halsweh? Ich hoffe mal es geht schon wieder, damit du die Feiertage net im Bett verbringen musst. Gute Besserung wünsche ich dir...  
  
@Arealia: Danke. *werdenochröter*  
  
So, euch allen ein ganz großes Dankeschön und ich wünsche euch wunderschöne Feiertage! :-)  
  
~**~  
  
15. Clash...  
  
Etwas verwirrt schloss Hermione die Tür wieder hinter sich. Erst die unerwartete Nachricht von Malfoy, dann das hier. "Harry... Sirius... Fred... Was ?", sie blickte unsicher von einen zum anderen. Der Dunkelhaarige kam langsam auf sie zu. "Ich hielt es für besser, sie zu benachrichtigen. Alleine bekommen wir das alles nicht auf die Reihe. Wir müssen es aufteilen. Sirius kann eine der Aufgaben mit seinen Leuten übernehmen. Genauso wie Fred..."  
  
Wieder streifte ihr Blick unschlüssig durch den Raum. Ron gesellte sich schweigend zu ihnen und folgte ihren Blicken. Auch er sah sehr skeptisch aus. "Sollten wir es wirklich allen sagen ?", fragte Hermione unsicher. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Snape und Dumbledore einverstanden wären.  
  
Harry räusperte sich leise. "Wir werden ihnen nur das Nötigste sagen. Ich habe das mit Dumbledore besprochen." "Aber... Wirklich allen ?", sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Genau ! Was soll Patil hier ?", warf Ron wispernd ein.  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte zaghaft. "Es ist Padma, Ron. Nicht Parvati !", wisperte sie ihm leise entgegen und er errötete Augenblicklich. "Oh !"  
  
Die beiden Zwillinge waren, nach wie vor, kaum zu unterscheiden. Das einzige Merkmal waren Padmas Haare, die sie etwas länger als ihre Schwester trug. Doch da sie diese zum Zopf gebunden hatte, konnte man dies nicht erkennen.  
  
Parvati arbeitet als Reporterin beim Tagespropheten. Einerseits war es ein Vorteil, da sie durch die enge Zusammenarbeit mit der Presse oft einige Informationen ergattern konnten. Doch andererseits war es natürlich nicht gestattet sie ihn geheime Besprechungen einzuweihen. Rein aus Sicherheitsgründen, versteht sich...  
  
Padma hingegen war ein festes Mitglied der Resitance. Dennoch verwechselte sie der Rothaarige immer wieder mit ihrer viel zu neugierigen Schwester.  
  
Harry riss sie unsanft aus den Gedanken. "Ich denke, die Anwesenden sind vertrauenswürdig genug. Wir erzählen ihnen doch nur das Nötigste. Es wird kein Wort von Hogwarts fallen !", sagte er eindringlich. "Hast du wenigstens mit Snape gesprochen ?", sagte sie zweifelnd.  
  
Sie konnte und wollte niemanden gefährden. Niemanden. *Niemand* war ihre Informationsquelle. Sie wollte Malfoy nicht gefährden...  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sicherlich fragte er sich seid wann sie so viel Wert auf das Einverständnis und die Meinung ihres alten Lehrers legte. Ron schnaubte verächtlich. "Snape ! Immer Snape, Mione. Langsam kommt mir das alles echt blöd vor. So oft, wie du da unten bei ihm rumstreunst könnte man glauben...", er hielt inne und sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Könnte man was glauben, Ron ?", fauchte sie. Keiner von ihnen hatte gemerkt, dass ihre Stimmen erheblich an Lautstärke gewonnen hatten. "Da könnte man glatt meinen, dass du was mit ihm hättest !", schnappte Ron mit zornesrotem Kopf zurück.  
  
"Ron, bitte !", versuchte Harry, peinlich berührt, zu schlichten. Die anderen blickten sie entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich an. "Hör doch auf, Harry ! Du hast es doch auch gesagt !", fuhr Ron ihn wütend an und der Dunkelhaarige errötete verräterisch. Hermione blickte zornig zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden atmete sie lautstark aus und griff rücklings nach der Türklinke. "Ich bitte euch ! Ihr denkt wirklich... Ich und... *Snape* !", krächzte sie heiser lachend und stieß die Tür ruckartig auf. "Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten !", fügte sie Kopfschüttelnd hinzu und stürmte auf den Gang.  
  
"Mione, warte ! Das war doch...", rief ihr der goldene Junge hinterher. "Vergiss es, Harry ! Ihr schafft das auch allein. Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen !", warf sie unbeirrt zurück und setzte ihren Weg zielstrebig fort.  
  
**  
  
Angespannt lehnte Draco an der alten, brüchigen Wand und wartete. Wie lange wusste er nicht genau, aber bald müsste sie kommen. Er hatte ihr heute sehr früh eine Nachricht mit dem Zeitpunkt ihres Treffens geschickt. Vielleicht hatte sie diese nicht bekommen ? Oder sie war einfach nur verhindert ? Oder es war blutige Rache für seine zahlreichen Verspätungen. Das würde zu ihr passen.  
  
Granger war doch schon immer ein kleines, nachtragendes Luder gewesen. Schon in der Schule. Warum sollte sie sich also verändert haben ? Nur weil der Rest von ihr sich verändert hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die Person Granger sich geändert hatte...  
  
Ungeduldig stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte durch den staubigen Raum. Das Tageslicht fiel spärlich durch die zerschlagenen Fenster. Ursprünglich war es ein alter Schuppen gewesen, doch er war schon immer zu weit vom Anwesen entfernt gewesen. Seid Jahren hatte niemand diesen Schuppen mehr betreten. Außer ihm...  
  
Er hatte sich oft hier verkrochen, wenn er die Einsamkeit suchte. Solange er zurück dachte, war dies sein geheimer Zufluchtsort...  
  
Die goldene Münze lag unberührt auf dem Vorsprung. Sie war das passende Gegenstück, welches Granger später wieder zurück bringen würde. Jedoch nicht in ihre Wohnung, sondern zwei Blocks weiter. So war es sicherer...  
  
Ein genervtes Stöhnen entledigte sich seiner Kehle und er schoss wütend einen kleinen Stein durch den großen, geräumigen Raum. Es hallte leise, als der Stein an der Wand abprallte, zurück auf den Boden sprang und dort schließlich liegen blieb.  
  
**  
  
Hektisch warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie war jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Und das alles nur, weil ihre beiden *Freunde* sie so sehr auf die Palme gebracht hatten. Sie war eine ganze Weile nur wutentbrannt umhergeirrt.  
  
Bis ihr schließlich ihre Verabredung mit Malfoy wieder einfiel. Der verdammte Kauz hatte sie heute morgen, nein es war eher heute Nacht gewesen, aus dem Bett getrommelt um ihr eine kleine und unpersönliche Nachricht zu überbringen. Beigemerkt die erste Nachricht, die sie überhaupt von Malfoy erhalten hatte.  
  
Dieser kleine Bastard war immer unangemeldet erschienen. So war es nun besser ! Keine Todesser-Spione mehr in ihrer leidgeplagten Wohnung. Kein Malfoy mehr in ihren eigenen vier Wänden !  
  
Lautstark warf sie die Tür hinter sich zu und stürmte zu ihrem Nachttischchen. Dort befand sich, wie erwartet die Münze und kurz nachdem sie diese berührt hatte zog es sie unsanft davon...  
  
**  
  
Ein starker Luftzug durchfuhr den Raum und Granger stolperte aus dem Nichts heraus ein paar Schritte vor und ging dann unelegant zu Boden. Er musste sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen, was jedoch nur teilweise gelang.  
  
Ein kleines Glucksen entfuhr ihm, das er jedoch sofort als Hustenanfall tarnte. Was auch eigentlich recht glaubwürdig war, denn der Lockenschopf hatte eine ganze Menge Staub aufgewirbelt. Dennoch schien sie ihn zu durchschauen, denn ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn strafend an.  
  
Während sie sich ausgiebig dem Umhang abklopfte, schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin. "Soll ich das nächste Mal eine Sturzdecke für dich auf den Boden legen ?", sagte er zynisch und sie blitzte ihn durch ihre wirren Locken hindurch drohend an. "Ich bin nicht in der *Stimmung* für so etwas !" "Für was denn dann ?", hauchte er herausfordernd und biss sich lasziv auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Granger blickte ihn mit entsetzter Miene an und klopfte, wie in Trance, weiterhin ihren Umhang aus. Wie ein Tiger schlich er langsam näher an sie heran und umkreiste sie, wie seine Beute. Sie keuchte entsetzt auf und erwachte aus ihrer Starre. "Lass den Mist !", fauchte sie und sprang einige Meter zurück.  
  
Draco lachte amüsiert auf und wandte sich dann langsam zu dem Vorsprung, auf dem er einige Pergamentrollen ausgebreitet hatte. "Komm. Ich hab da etwas für dich !", hauchte er und deutet ihr an ihm zu folgen.  
  
Misstrauisch sah sie sich um. "Wo sind wir überhaupt ?", fragte sie forschend. "Auf unserem Anwesen, jedoch etwas weiter westlich vom Wohnhaus !", gab er unberührt zurück und zog eine der Pergamentrollen aus dem Stapel, um sie nach oben zu legen. "Wo ?", schrie sie heiser und ihre Augen schienen vor Entsetzten aus den Höllen zu treten.  
  
Er seufzte genervt und schien die Rolle sorgfältig zu mustern. "Keine Sorge, keiner meiner Familie kommt jemals hierher. Außerdem ist eh keiner Daheim.", sagte er beiläufig. "Bist du dir da wirklich sicher ?", wimmerte sie unbehaglich. "Komm endlich her !", zischte er genervt und schließlich trat sie zögernd neben ihn.  
  
**  
  
Zögernd betrat die vermummte Gestallt den Raum. Die Anwesenden sahen verwirrt auf.  
  
Der groteske Körper auf dem Thron blickte erfreut auf den Neuankömmling hinab. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung deutete er den Anderen, den Saal zu verlassen. Ohne zu zögern taten sie, was der dunkle Lord ihnen befohlen hatte. Kein einziges Wort des Widerspruches !  
  
Die riesige Flügeltür schlug lautstark hinter ihnen zu und der Vermummte und der große Lord waren allein. "Wie schön dich zu sehen !", hauchte der lippenlose Mund emotionslos. Seine Augen wirkten kalt.  
  
Die Gestallt verbeugte sich tief, wobei ihr die Kapuze noch weiter ins Gesicht rutschte. "Mein Lord !", sagte sie unterwürfig.  
  
"Warum bist du hier ?", fragte Voldemort kühl. Seine Stimme schien alles einzufrieren. Schmerzte in den Ohren...  
  
Langsam erhob sich der Vermummte wieder. Blickte den Anderen fest an. "Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten, Meister !", erwiderte sie schwach.  
  
**  
  
Nervös beäugte sie die Pergamentrolle, ohne die Worte wirklich zu registrieren. Wie konnte er diesen Ort als sicher bezeichnen ? Das konnte doch nur ein dummer Witz sein. Sie würden auffliegen. Jeden Moment würde Lucius Malfoy vor ihnen stehen und sie Beide töten...  
  
Vielleicht auch nur sie, denn bestimmt würde Malfoy sich geschickt aus der Situation retten. "Sie ist hier eingedrungen, Vater !", hörte sie ihn schon im Geiste zischen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und...  
  
"Granger !", fauchte er und stieß ihr unsanft in die Seite. "Au !", wimmerte sie überrascht und blickte ihn errötend an. Seine grauen Augen blitzten zornig und er widmete sich wieder dem Pergament. "Also, wie ich es gerade schon einmal erklärt habe, sind das Listen von unseren Neuzugängen. Ich denke, so könnt ihr euch ein kleines Bild von euren neuen Gegnern machen !", er rollte es wieder zusammen und legte es an die Seite.  
  
Dann zog er eine weitere Rolle aus dem kleinen Stapel und breitete sie aus. "Das hier ist ein Einteilungsplan, den ich gemacht habe. Wir werden nicht alle Neuzugänge verwerten können..." "Verwerten ?", fiel sie ihm unwirsch ins Wort.  
  
Er redete hier von Menschen, wie konnte er das Wort *verwerten* verwenden ? Das war unmenschlich...  
  
Der Blonde räusperte sich genervt. "Sie sind nicht brauchbar.", erläuterte er matt und lehnte sich wieder über das Pergament. "Brauchbar ? Wir reden hier von Menschen, Malfoy !", gab sie bissig zurück. "Granger, könnten wir bitte fortfahren ? Ich habe nicht *ewig* Zeit .", er blitzte sie ungeduldig an.  
  
Sie lachte heiser auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Was steht denn sonst noch so auf deinem Tagesplan ? Hilflose Muggel töten ?" Er atmete deutlich hörbar aus. Seine Wangen füllten sich langsam mit Zornesröte. "Ich tue das nicht freiwillig, Schlammblut !", sagte er bitter.  
  
Hermione zuckte ungewollt zusammen. Diese Worte hatten sie schon immer verletzt, gerade wenn sie aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. "Ja, ich bin ein *Schlammblut* ! Und ich bin STOLZ darauf !", rief sie und versuchte die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle zu behalten. Ruhig bleiben...  
  
Ihr Gegenüber grinste zynisch. So wie nur Draco Malfoy es konnte. "Stolz. Alle Achtung.", sagte er trocken und rollte langsam das Pergament zusammen.  
  
Innerlich kochte sie. Erst beleidigte er sie und dann schenkte er ihr noch nicht einmal Beachtung. "Besser ein Schlammblut, als ein blutiger Mörder !", schrie sie nun und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
  
**  
  
"Fahre fort, mein Kind.", schnarrte die schmerzende Stimme kaum hörbar.  
  
Die vermummte Gestallt nickte zaghaft. "Ich fürchte Snape war nicht der Einzige, der uns hintergangen hat."  
  
Die kalten Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Ich hatte es schon länger befürchtet. Hast du einen Verdacht ?"  
  
"Noch nicht, Meister ! Doch ich habe etwas anderes in Erfahrung gebracht. Es ist aber nur eine Vermutung.", die Gestallt blickte seinen Gegenüber fragend an. Voldemort deute ihr fortzufahren. "Potters kleine Freundin hat in letzter Zeit anscheinend mehr als nötig mit unserem alten Freund Snape zu schaffen. Sie scheint mehr zu wissen, als sie zugeben würde."  
  
Der dunkle Lord nickte gedankenverloren. "So so . Das kleine Schlammblut. Wo sie doch so bewundernswert fliehen konnte.", er lachte zynisch. "...und das sicherlich ganz *ohne* Hilfe.", seine Augen blitzten wütend auf.  
  
"Vergesse deine alte Aufgabe, mein Kind ! Wir sollten uns vorläufig, dem Mädchen widmen !", fügte er schließlich klirrend hinzu.  
  
"Natürlich, Meister ! Aber...", der Vermummte verbeugte sich unsicher.  
  
Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. "Denke genau nach ! Die Lösung, befindet sich in jedem Spiegel !"  
  
**  
  
Wütend zog Draco die feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen und bedachte sie mit einem scheinbar todbringenden Blick. Mörder...  
  
Mörder. Ja, er war ein Mörder. Doch nicht aus freiem Willen. Das Monster erwartete es, verlangte es als Treuebeweis. Was wusste sie schon, was es hieß zu morden ? Er erhielt seine Strafe dafür, mit jedem Atemzug. Denn jedes ausgehauchte Leben drückte sich schwer auf seine Seele. Dennoch war er ein Mörder...  
  
Der Lockenschopf blitzte ihn verachtend an. Sie erinnerte ihn an viele seiner Opfer. Manche flehten und bettelten. Manche blieben stark und stolz. Dennoch machte es keinen Unterschied. Er verabscheute es so, oder so. Nur Gott sollte über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Doch Voldemort hielt sich für Gott.  
  
Er hasste ihn ! Er hasste sie alle ! Seinen Vater, die Todesser, sein Leben...  
  
Sich selbst !  
  
Ihre Worte hallten unaufhörlich in seinen Ohren. Voller Abscheu und Hass. Sein Innerstes bebte. War es Wut, Zorn oder hatte sie ihn einfach nur verletzt ? Weil sie das ausgesprochen hatte, was er selber immerzu dachte ?  
  
Dennoch hütete er seine Fassade. Kälte war das beste Mittel gegen Schwäche. Niemand sollte ihn schwach sehen. Nicht einmal er selbst !  
  
"Was weißt du schon, Granger ? Du weißt nichts.", sagte er monoton und raffte die Pergamentrollen zusammen.  
  
Ihre Blick kühlte etwas ab, dennoch war deutlich Zorn in ihren braunen Augen zu sehen. "So harte Worte von jemandem, der vor Voldemort im Staub kriecht.", gab sie bissig zurück und riss ihm die Rollen unsanft aus den Händen. "Ohne mich würdest du jetzt *unter* dem Staub kriechen.", hauchte er leise, warf ihr die goldene Münze vor die Füße und wandte sich ab. "Sie bringt dich zurück.", sagte er, während er sich zusehends von ihr entfernte.  
  
Er konnte und wollte, weder ihre Worte, noch ihre Gegenwart länger ertragen...  
  
**  
  
Etwas unschlüssig blieb sie zurück. Malfoy öffnete leise die Tür und trat hinaus ins Freie.  
  
Was glaubte er, wer er war ? Nichts weiter als ein versnobter Schönling, der sich zufällig für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte. Mehr oder weniger...  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem jungen Mann und Hermione blieb allein zurück. Leise fluchend bückte sie sich nach dem kleinen Portschlüssel und betätigte ihn.  
  
Der Zog riss sie unsanft davon. Weg von diesem Ort, weg von Malfoy Manor, doch vor allem weg von ihm...  
  
~**~  
  
Tja, jetzt hatten sie also schon den ersten Zoff. Blöd gelaufen sage ich da nur...  
  
Wie geht es also weiter? Gibt Mione ihren Posten auf, sehen sie sich niemals wieder oder endet alles in einer innigen Versöhnung? Hach, ich weiß es... Und Crisa auch schon... :-P 


	17. DR16 Bane

Sorry Leutz, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat (Für alle die es interressiert, das nächste Chapter von *Like fire and ice* kommt auch bald...). Ich kam aus mehreren Gründen nicht eher zum updaten.  
  
Zum einen weil erst Ostern war, ich Dienstag mein neues Auto abholen musste (konnte), mein Cousin am Donnerstag 18 wurde und ich gestern Nachmittag und heute morgen jobben musste... In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich zwar etwas Zeit, aber net so viel Lust online zu gehen, ich gebe es zu... :-P Sorry...  
  
So, nun ist hier erst einmal das nächste Chapter... Es könnte in Zukunft öfter etwas länger dauern, da ich in den nächsten Wochen Prüfungen habe, jobben muss und gerade auch noch *Galerians: Ash* spiele (des ist so geillll). Ich werde mich aber anstrengen... :-P  
  
Ok, vielen Dank an Chillkroete (es wird kitschig... ;-) ), 123457890 (interessanter Nick), Crisa (danke für´s readen, für deine Geduld und deine starken Nerven... :-P), Snuffkin (Tja, einfach weiterlesen...), Lori (Jepp, ich dachte des passt. Wäre ja gar net so unwahrscheinlich... ;-) ), Arealia & Friend, Brezze (Du Kracher, du... ;-) Ich hoffe mal deine Gesundheit ist wieder halbwegs hergestellt?), liz, Kathie und LenneKumi... *knutschtundknuddelteuchalle*  
  
~**~  
  
16. Bane...  
  
Müde und gedankenverloren kauerte sie am Kopfende ihres Bettes. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren angezogenen Knien und Krummbein lag zusammengerollt vor ihren Füssen. Sanft kraulte sie dem schnurrendem Kater den Nacken.  
  
Seid Stunden versuchte sie zu schlafen. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Es ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Hielt sie erbarmungslos wach.  
  
Die Wut und der Zorn waren schnell verflogen. Ein dummer Streit wegen nichts. Mittlerweile bereute sie ihre Worte. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, doch das wurde ihr erst später klar. Malfoy war nicht der stolze junge Mann, der er immer vorgab zu sein.  
  
Er war gebrochen. Man hatte ihm ein Leben aufgezwängt, das er nicht leben wollte.  
  
**  
  
"Master Malfoy hat Kummer ?", piepste Menky lächelnd. Draco blickte verwirrt auf. Die großen, dunklen Augen des Hauselfen funkelten ihn freundlich an. "Ich...", begann er leise, hielt aber zögernd inne.  
  
Was sollte er sagen ? Wie konnte er dies in Worte fassen ? Gar nicht. Er konnte noch niemals Gefühle zeigen, geschweige denn in Worte fassen. Er fühlte sich schwach, verletzt, machtlos... Es war eine Schande...  
  
Menky musterte ihn immer noch lächelnd. "Was immer es ist, Sir ! Master Malfoy sollte es aus der Welt schaffen ! Bevor...", das Lächeln erstarb und der kleine Elf blickte entsetzt zu Boden. Doch Draco wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte.  
  
Was immer es war, er sollte es bereinigen. Granger mochte seine Feindin aus Kindertagen sein. Doch das gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Nun waren sie Verbündete. Konnte man es Freunde nennen ? Nicht wirklich. Denn er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy hatte nur sich selbst !  
  
Traue Niemandem, verlasse dich auf Niemanden, binde dich an Niemanden und vor allem... Zeige Niemandem dein wahres Ich...  
  
**  
  
Die junge, schwarzhaarige Frau schreckte entsetzt aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was war das gerade eben gewesen ? Hatte sie nur geträumt ?  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus dem Bett und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen, durch das Haus. Ihre Eltern schliefen und sie wollte sie nicht wecken. Wahrscheinlich war es bloß der Wind. Sie würde nur kurz nachsehen...  
  
Es war kalt im Haus, da es nur über die übliche Kohleheizung und die Kamine verfügte. Viele Hexen und Zauberer waren in den letzten Jahren vor Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg auf Muggelenergie umgestiegen, doch gerade die alten Familien hielten an ihren Traditionen fest.  
  
Der Wind peitschte an die Fenster, riss einen der Fensterläden auf...  
  
**  
  
Ein leises Poltern aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte. Hermione schreckte ängstlich zusammen und war mit wenigen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf den Beinen. Krummbein fauchte schrill auf. Ob aus Angst oder einfach nur aus Wut weil sie ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, wusste sie nicht.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern umschloss sie ihren Zauberstab. Er lag, wie immer in der obersten Schublade ihres Nachttischchens. Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie in der Lage sein würde, sich im Ernstfall zu verteidigen.  
  
Sie war keine Kämpferin. Nicht ohne Grund, blieb sie bei direkten Auseinandersetzungen immer dicht bei Harry. Allein wäre sie schnell verloren. Denn manchmal half nicht einmal ein scharfer Verstand. Sicherlich fürchtete sie sich nicht vor Begegnungen mit Leuten wie Crabbe oder Goyle. Beide waren dumm und ihre Zauber schwach.  
  
Doch viele Todesser waren nicht dumm. Ihre Flüche waren tödlich und ihr Verstand war messerscharf. Gerade auf die Reiter der Dark Device, traf dies vorzüglich zu. Vor allem auf Magier wie Malfoy...  
  
Schon alleine der Gedanke, Malfoy vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein ! Hilflos... Allein...  
  
Ein beunruhigendes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie. Beunruhigend angenehm ! Ihr Atem ging verräterisch schnell und ihr Körper bebte erschaudernd. Warum schien sie der Gedanke nicht im Geringsten abzuschrecken ?  
  
Zitternd tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang zum Wohnzimmer. Kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören. Hatte sie sich geirrt ? War sie doch allein, oder war der Eindringling nur schon wieder verschwunden ?  
  
Vorsichtig tastete sie um den Vorsprung herum nach dem Lichtschalter. Erst viel zu spät erhaschten ihre Augen die Umrisse der schlanken, vermummten Gestallt, die aus dem Raum in den Flur trat.  
  
Schreiend taumelte sie zurück, stolperte über ihre bebenden Beine und während sie zu Boden ging riss sie keuchend den Zauberstab hoch. "Expelliarmus !", ertönte es augenblicklich und ihr Zauberstab entglitt unaufhaltsam ihren zitternden Fingern.  
  
**  
  
In der Küche brannte eindeutig ein schwaches Licht. Womöglich eine Kerze, oder ein mit dem Leuchtzauber belegter Zauberstab.  
  
Zaghaft trat sie näher an die, einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür. Durch den Raum huschte eine zierliche Gestallt. Ihre Hände durchfuhr ein Zittern und sie umklammerte den Zauberstab etwas fester. Sie war keine besonders gute Duell Partnerin.  
  
Ein paar mal atmete sie nervös ein und aus. Dann stieß sie, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, die Tür auf. Die Gestallt wirbelte blitzschnell herum.  
  
"Du ?", wisperte die junge Frau erleichtert und senkte ihren Zauberstab. "Du kommst spät !", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Die andere Person rührte sich nicht. "Ich muss dir etwas zeigen !", sagte sie flehend. Die junge Frau blickte ihr Gegenüber verwirrt an, nickte dann aber schwach...  
  
**  
  
Draco wich langsam wieder einige Schritte zurück und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er auf den entsetzten Lockenschopf hinab, der in verbotener Pose auf dem Boden kauerte.  
  
Er seufzte leise und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Du bist langsam !", sagte er zynisch. "Zu langsam !"  
  
Granger kniff wütend die braunen Augen zusammen und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Instinktiv reichte er ihr seine feingliedrige Hand. Warum genau wusste er selber nicht. Auch wenn sein Vater ihn immer zu einem Gentleman erziehen wollte, war er maßlos gescheitert.  
  
Die junge Frau blickte einige Sekunden unsicher und misstrauisch zwischen seiner Hand und seinem Gesicht hin und her. Schließlich griff sie zögernd danach und er zog sie grob auf die Beine. "Danke !", murmelte sie und versuchte, ihr kurzes Shirt über ihren hervorblitzenden Slip zu ziehen. "Einen Moment !", wisperte sie schließlich errötend und stürmte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erschien sie wieder im Flur. Er hatte regungslos hier verharrt. Eine beigefarbene Sporthose verdeckte nun ihre zartbraunen Beine und den dunkelblauen Slip. Was wirklich ein netter Anblick gewesen war. Eigentlich schade, dachte er schmunzelnd.  
  
Sie räusperte sie schwach. "Was willst du ?", fragte sie schließlich zaghaft. "Ich weiß nicht recht ! Vielleicht...mich...entschuldigen ?", presste er gequält hervor und blickte sie fast fragend an.  
  
Granger war wirklich ein schlechter Umgang für ihn ! Er entschuldigte sich. Er, Draco Malfoy ! Hauptmann der *Dark Device*, Sohn des *großen* Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potters größter Erzfeind !  
  
Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich nicht. Niemals...  
  
Draco schnaubte wütend auf, doch Grangers sanftes Lächeln machte jegliche Wut zunichte. "Ist schon in Ordnung ! Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen ! All´ das , hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen !", sie trat etwas näher an ihn heran und berührte zaghaft seine Schulter.  
  
Er wich unbehaglich einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Berührung löste merkwürdige Empfindungen in ihm aus. Viele Frauen waren auf den Knien vor ihm herum gerutscht, um diese Emotion auch nur ansatzweise hervorzurufen. Was war also los mit ihm ?  
  
**  
  
Hermione hielt verwirrt inne. Er schreckte zurück, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Seine Augen funkelten unsicher, jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann bedachte er sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
  
Nervös blickte sie zu Boden und schluckte angespannt. Ihr Mund war entsetzlich trocken und ihr Herz schien zu rasen. Es jagte das Blut durch ihre Adern, wie ein Flugzeug durch die Luft. "Möchtest du...etwas trinken ?", ihre Stimme klang brüchig und schrill. So sollte sie eigentlich nicht klingen, doch ihre Kehle schien ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen.  
  
Malfoys Blick würde trüb, die grauen Fluten schienen sie hinfort zu spülen und sie stützte sich mit der Hand an der Wand ab. Himmel, was geschah hier ? "Nein !", hauchte er kaum hörbar und trat etwas näher an sie heran.  
  
Sie wollte zurück weichen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr ebenso wenig, wie ihre Kehle. Was hatte er vor ? Sein Gesicht kam beängstigen näher und sie konnte seinen unverkennbaren Geruch riechen. Zitronen, Zimt, Apfel, Vanille... [1] Herb und doch Süß.  
  
Wie eine verbotene Frucht, man wollte sie nicht kosten, doch man konnte nicht wiederstehen. Unbeabsichtigt lehnte sie sich etwas näher an ihn heran und noch bevor sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte sie die zaghafte Berührung seiner Lippen.  
  
Erst zart und sanft, dann fester und fordernder pressten sie sich auf die Ihren und sie ließ sich kraftlos gegen ihn fallen. Seine Arme umschlangen sie, hielten sie bestimmend aufrecht und zogen sie noch näher an den anderen, so begehrenswerten Körper.  
  
Ein leise Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als seine Lippen sich für einen kurzen Moment von ihren trennten. Um jedoch sofort sanft an diesen zu saugen und zu knabbern. Hermione stöhnte leise. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so geküsst ? Hatte sie überhaupt schon einmal *so* geküsst ?  
  
Schon alleine seine sanften, warmen Lippen, seine neckische Zunge - die sich nun langsam zwischen ihre Lippen schob-, seine Nähe und sein berauschender Geruch jagte Welle um Welle der Erregung durch ihren bebenden Körper.  
  
Niemand hatte dies schier durch Küsse ausgelöst. Wenn sie überhaupt schon einmal bei einem Mann, dergleichen empfunden hatte. Diese Intensität war ihr beinahe fremd...  
  
**  
  
Seine Arme versuchten sie noch enger an ihn heran zu ziehen, doch es war kaum mehr möglich. Der ersehnte Körperkontakt blieb aus, nicht zuletzt wegen dem Zentimeter dickem Stoff, der Haut von Haut trennte.  
  
Dennoch schien seine Haut unter ihrer Nähe zu verbrennen. Wie ein loderndes Feuer breitete es sich unter dem Stoff, bis in sein Inneres aus. Was geschah hier mit ihm ?  
  
Er stöhnte leise, als sie begann den Kuss heftiger zu erwidern. Ihre Lippen waren unerfahren, aber dennoch sündhaft gut. Richtig...  
  
Langsam schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, griff sanft in seinen Nacken und fuhr durch seine Haare. Während ihre Finger mit einer Strähne spielten, fuhren seine Hände geschickt über ihr Shirt und suchten sich einen Einlass.  
  
Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Nacken, lösten ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihm aus, welches von ihren Küssen verstärkt wurde und wie ein Orkan durch seinen Körper fegte.  
  
Sanft fuhr er ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und sachte wieder hinab. Immer wieder...  
  
Hermione keuchte schwach in seinen Mund und begann sich langsam unter seinen Berührungen zu winden. "Warte !", brachte sie jedoch atemlos hervor und er löste sich etwas von ihr.  
  
Verwirrt sah er sie an. Draco Malfoy war es nicht gewohnt unterbrochen zu werden. Genauso wenig, wie er es nicht gewohnt war solch intensive Empfindungen zu entwickeln...  
  
Sie blickte errötend zu Boden. Suchte anscheinend nach den passenden Worten, doch er wusste auch so, was sie sagen wollte. "Ich sollte besser gehen !", sagte er schließlich und löste sich gänzlich von ihr. Er hätte sie bekommen können, bis jetzt hatte ihm noch jede erlegen. Doch er wollte es nicht...  
  
Grangers Augen füllten sich mit Verzweiflung und sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Das...", japste sie hektisch.  
  
Draco schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und trat langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Am Besten wir...", murmelte er leise. Das hier hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es gefährdete seine Aufgaben, es gefährdete seine Pläne und vor allem gefährdete es sie...  
  
"...wir vergessen es !", fügte sie nervös hinzu. Sie war ihm vor den Kamin gefolgt. Er nickte zustimmend und stieg in die Asche. Das war ein Fehler gewesen, er hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen, hätte niemals auf diesen dummen Elfen hören sollen...  
  
Was war hier gerade passiert ? Warum küsste er Granger ? Warum ausgerechnet Granger ?  
  
"Schreibst du mir, wenn du genaueres weißt ?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoffnungsvoll. "Natürlich.", sagte er matt und griff nach dem Flohpulver, in seiner Tasche. "Wir treffen uns dann wieder im Schuppen ?", rief sie und trat noch näher an den Kamin. Ihre Augen flimmerten leicht wässrig.  
  
Verlustangst. Sie verspürte das Selbe, was sie Alle spürten, wenn er sie allein zurück lies. Doch sie war eine der Wenigen , welche ihn wirklich wieder sehen würde. "Jawohl.", antwortete er monoton und warf das Pulver hinab.  
  
**  
  
Hermione blieb mit einem flauen Magen zurück. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen. Nun war sie also eine seiner Eroberungen ! Gebraucht, abgestellt, uninteressant und nutzlos...  
  
Schleichend ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Krummbein lag leise schnurrend auf dem Bett und blickte sie aus glänzenden Augen an. Wenigstens für einen war sie noch die einzige Frau auf dieser Welt !  
  
**  
  
Die Nacht war viel zu schnell vergangen. Vor allem, da sie sowieso keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte. Übermüdet und schwach trat sie also in das Büro der Resitance.  
  
Doch dort erwartete Hermione nicht das gewohnte oder erwartete Bild. Keiner blickte sie misstrauisch oder neugierig an. Keiner stellet dumme Fragen.  
  
Nein, sie Alle standen mit gesenkten Köpfen, um eine einzige Person versammelt, welche heftig zuckend in sich zusammen gesackt war. In ihrer Hand ruhte ein durchnässter Fetzen Pergament und ihre schwarzen Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Ginny hatte sie tröstend in die Arme geschlossen und Harry kniete besorgt vor ihr.  
  
"Was ist passiert ? Parvati ? Was ist mit ihr !", wisperte sie angespannt und trat näher, an die Traube von Menschen, heran. Ginny sah mit vertränten Augen auf und schluchzte. "Es geht um Padma !", wimmerte der Rotschopf schließlich leise.  
  
Parvati begann unter ihren Worten noch lauter zu schluchzen und Harry versuchte sie verzweifelt zu beruhigen. Der Pergamentfetzen fiel zu Boden und Hermione konnte einen flüchtigen Blick darauf werfen.  
  
Die blutroten Lettern stachen ihr schier schmerzhaft ins Auge. Erst beim zweiten Blick wurde ihr klar, dass es echtes Blut war.  
  
Nur im Tod findest du Erlösung ! Wenigsten dachte dies, deine nutzlose Schwester !  
  
Es war Padmas Blut...  
  
~**~  
  
Also, zu der großen Frage wer denn nun der *Verräter* ist, sage ich noch nix. Jedenfalls seid ihr nahe dran (auch wenn diese Person als unwahrscheinlich, absurd usw. abgeschrieben wurde... ;-)) und es wird wirklich gefährlich für Mione und Draco, die weiterhin im Gefühlschaos schweben... (Isch liebe Kitsch... :-P Wenn er net zu triefend ist...) 


	18. DR17 Beat

Huhu, it´s me again... :-) Hach, was für eine wundervolle Woche. Endlich mal wieder ein richtig erholsames WE. Meine letzten waren alle samt stressig...  
  
So, da ich heute net so viel Zeit habe (bin nachher auf einer Einwehungsfete einer Freundin eingeladen, gehe vorher aber noch zu einer anderen Freundin und muss mich noch fertig machen), fasse ich mich jetzt Mal kurz.  
  
Einen großen Dank an Crisa (für´s überarbeiten), Snuffkin, Colakracher, Chillkroete und Liz... Ich knuddel euch alle ganz dolle... :-)  
  
So, dann aber mal los...  
  
~**~  
  
17. Beat... **Mitte Oktober 1999**  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen, doch die Vorbereitungen und die Geschehnisse um Parvati hatten sie bestmöglich abgelenkt. Beinahe gänzlich, wenn auch nur bei Tageslicht. Denn da waren ihre Gedanken auf andere Dinge gerichtet. Die neuen Rekruten, ihre Aufgaben und die bevorstehenden Pläne.  
  
Doch Nachts kam es immer wieder hoch. Die Gedanken, an die vorher gegangene Nacht und dieser merkwürdige Kuss. Die Gedanken an Malfoy, der sich seid Wochen nicht gemeldet hatte.  
  
Kein einziges Wort, keine einzige Nachricht, seid Wochen...  
  
Bis vor einigen Stunden...  
  
Der kleine Kauz hatte sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und im ersten Moment hatte sie die Nachricht nicht einmal verstanden. Doch, das hatte sie ! Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Sie hatte seid Wochen auf dergleichen gewartet. Auf ein Lebenszeichen ! Nicht mehr...  
  
Oder doch ?  
  
Ein letztes Mal betrachtete sie die Münze mit Argwohn. Sollte sie ihm wirklich gegenüber treten ? Nach alle dem, was passiert war ? So, wie er sie behandelt hatte ?  
  
Nein, er hatte sie nicht *behandelt* ! Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert !  
  
Hermione seufzte leise, bevor sie die Münze aktivierte. Hatte sie eine andere Wahl, als seiner Aufforderung zu folgen ? Immerhin ging es um Sieg oder Niederlage ! Um wichtige Informationen gegen Voldemort und seine schwarzen Truppen...  
  
**  
  
Der Blonde atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie würde seiner Einladung nicht folgen. Nach ihrem letzten Treffen hätte er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln können. Auch wenn es kein Grund gewesen wäre...  
  
Eigene Gefühle sollten stets im Hintergrund bleiben ! Eine Malfoy-Weisheit ! Eine der vielen, nutzlosen und lächerlichen Richtlinien der Familie...  
  
Granger blickte ihn aus tiefbraunen Augen an. Da war sie wieder, diese unerträgliche Verlegenheit und Schwäche. Sie waren nicht nur in der Luft. Die Luft bestand regelrecht aus ihnen.  
  
"Du bist zu spät !", sagte er schließlich barsch. Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich auf. "Auch ich habe noch ein anderes Leben, Malfoy !" "Wer denn noch ?", fragte er grinsend. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, Verwirrung ersetzte ihre Wut und sie atmete leise ein. "Bitte ?"  
  
"Ich fragte, wer in deinen Augen noch ein anderes Leben hat !", wiederholte er sich. "Du !", erwiderte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Nein, Granger. Da irrst du dich.", entgegnete er heiser lachend und drehte sich langsam zum Fenster. "Ich habe kein anderes Leben. Ich habe nicht einmal ein eigenes !", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.  
  
**  
  
Hermione zuckte schwach zusammen. Auch wenn es nicht vorgesehen war, hatte sie seine Worte deutlich gehört. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr fehlten einfach die passenden Worte dazu. Wie gut kannte sie Malfoy schon, um sich in sein Leben einmischen zu können ?  
  
Oder ihn gar zu trösten. Trösten. Das war lachhaft. Malfoy war der Letzte, der Trost brauchte. Oder etwa nicht...  
  
"Möchtest du... vielleicht... darüber reden ?", wisperte sie schwach und trat etwas näher an ihn heran. Er lachte heiser, es klang beinahe hysterisch. "Wozu ? Um dir auf die Nase zu binden, wie toll mein Leben doch ist ? Wie sehr mir meine Zukunft auf dem Herzen liegt. Eine Zukunft, vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag verplant !", sagte er bitter.  
  
Hermione umschlang beinahe instinktiv seine Schultern und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken. Lies ihn einfach reden. "Todesser wieder willen ! Verlobt mit einem Spiegel meiner selbst ! Wir werden ein perfektes Paar sein. Werden aneinander vorbei leben, sobald ein Nachfolger gezeugt ist. Dann werde ich von Hure zu Hure pendeln und sie wird unsere Bediensteten und meine *Freunde* vögeln ! Ich werde das selbe, verdammte Leben führen, wie es jeder meiner Vorfahren tat. Denn ich bin ein *Malfoy* ! Ist es das, was du wissen willst, Granger ? Das ich nichts weiter bin, als...", er stockte und senkte den Blick.  
  
Seine Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Seine Schultern bebten und sie spürte, dass er zitterte. Obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah wusste sie, dass seine Masken vor seinen Füssen lagen. Zersplittert und zerstört...  
  
Wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden...  
  
**  
  
Sie streichelte unentwegt seine Brust. Ihre Hände hatten sich den Weg hinab gebahnt und ihn beruhigend umschlungen. Es war merkwürdig, beinahe beängstigend. Denn er kannte es nicht. Dieses Gefühl, welches sich in ihm breit machte. Geborgenheit...  
  
Hastig riss er sich los, richtete seine verlorene Fassung wieder auf. Wieder einmal war er schwach geworden. Es schien ihm fast, dass es in ihrer Gegenwart schier unmöglich wurde, stark zu bleiben.  
  
Unruhig entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte von ihr, versuchte ihren Blick zu meiden. Wenigstens für einige Minuten...  
  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Braune Augen trafen die seinen, schienen ihn unbarmherzig zu durchleuchten. Sein Innerstes zu analysieren und ihn bis aufs Letzte zu durchschauen. Und dann war sie wieder da. Ihre warme, weiche Hand, die beinahe zärtlich über seine Wange streichelte.  
  
Es durchfuhr ihn heiß und kalt. Ob aus Unbehagen oder aus Wohlgefallen, vermochte er nicht zu beurteilen. Hinter seinen Schläfen hatte sich ein unerträgliches Pochen aufgestaut und schien nun seinen Schädel sprengen zu wollen.  
  
Und bevor er die Zeit hatte sie sanft von sich zu schieben, verschlossen ihre Lippen zaghaft die seinen. Spielerisch begannen sie an seinen zu saugen ohne das er Anstallten machte, diesen Kuss zu erwidern. Es war gut, es war befreiend, berauschend...  
  
Doch es war falsch. So verdammt falsch ! Heuchlerisch und scheinheilig. So albern wie der Gedanke, dass er in der Lage wäre zu lieben. Geschweige denn, dass es jemand fertig bringen würde, dies für ihn zu empfinden. Wahrhaftig und ehrlich ! Seelisch...  
  
**  
  
Seine Lippen waren fast kalt und steif. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Kein einziges Anzeichen von Wohlgefallen !  
  
Hermione zog sich zweifelnd zurück. Seine Augen wirkten leer, beinahe kühl und eisig. Sie lächelte verlegen und erst jetzt regte er sich langsam. Seine Hand fuhr blitzschnell, aber unsicher, in seinen Umhang und zog einen kleinen Zettel heraus. "Hier stehen Zeit und Ort unseres heutigen Treffens. Außerdem habe ich hier eine Art Lageplan der Lichtung und ihrer Absicherung angefertigt !", bei diesen Worten deutete er auf den Vorsprung, auf der eine einzige Rolle Pergament lag.  
  
Sie nickte tapfer, doch ihr Innerstes fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an. "Wirst du auch dort sein ?", fragte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen. Seine Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke. "Nein.", antwortete sie knapp. Ihre Kehle weigerte sich mehr als das, hervor zu bringen. "Gut.", erwiderte er und es klang beinahe erleichtert.  
  
Ihr Blick ruhte verwirrt auf dem Boden. Sie beäugte angespannt den Staub, der kurz aufwirbelte, als sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Als sie wieder aufsah, war er verschwunden...  
  
**  
  
Der Wind der anbrechenden Nacht, peitschte ihm unbarmherzig durch das Gesicht. Seine Wangen fühlten sich jetzt schon nicht mehr lebensfähig an. Die Kälte hatte sie vollkommen ausgekühlt. Doch es würde vergehen.  
  
Unter ihm bäumte sich Torture schnaubend auf, als sie die erste Schranke passierten. Einige der Reiter blieben zurück. Jedoch nur diejenigen, die für den Schutz des ersten Walls eingeteilt waren. Die Anderen folgten ihm weiterhin.  
  
Düster und bedrohlich tauchte die Lichtung vor ihnen auf. Viel zu früh, wie Draco es selber empfand. Er hatte keine Lust zu kämpfen. Seine Gedanken schweiften wild umher. Immer wieder einige Stunden zurück.  
  
Es war wieder passiert ! Und es hatte ihn erneut in den Abgrund gezogen. Er hatte an den Klippen getanzt und schien langsam, aber sicher hinein zu stürzen. Nach dem letzten Mal hatte er Tage, nein eher Wochen gebraucht um diesen Kuss, ihre Nähe, ihren Geruch und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl zu vergessen.  
  
Doch hatte er es wirklich vergessen ? Oder hatte er es doch nur verdrängt ? Denn jetzt war alles wieder allgegenwärtig. Als wäre es niemals, vergessen gewesen...  
  
Nein, er war nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen. Doch wie immer, hatte er keine andere Wahl...  
  
Denn der große, geliebte Lord verlangte es. Und was er verlangte, war Gesetz !  
  
Doch was war er schon ! Was war er, dass er über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden wagte ? Was war er, dass ihm dabei Tausende folgten ?  
  
Nichts weiter, wie eine arme, kleine Witzfigur ! Ein Schlammblut, das seine eigene Art hasste und verachtete. Ein raues Lachen entwischte Dracos Kehle, doch es wurde vom Rauschen des Windes und von Voldemorts theatralischer Eröffnungsrede übertönt.  
  
**  
  
Die junge Frau streifte unruhig umher. Die Nacht hatte angebrochen und das Büro war nun annähernd leer. Ginny blickte sie mitleidig an. Auch sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihre Freunde, ihre Verbündete und natürlich um ihre Brüder...  
  
Doch das war nicht das einzige, was den Lockenschopf quälte. Zu der Angst und der Ungewissheit, was sie immer fühlte, wenn ihre Freunde und Verbündeten in die Schlacht zogen und sie zurück blieb, kam etwas Anderes. Etwas Neues...  
  
Sie wusste, sie sollte den Blonden aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Ihn vergessen, wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden.  
  
Denn heute Nacht würden die Todesser Hoekley angreifen. Doch es wäre, wie erwartet nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Denn 700 Meilen westlich von Hoekley, sollten heute Nacht über 400 neue Todesser gekürt werden.  
  
Doch es gelang ihr nicht, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Denn auch Malfoy war da draußen !  
  
**  
  
Schreie schreckten ihn auf. Der Jüngling kauerte auf dem Boden und hielt sich den schmerzenden Unterarm. Ein verächtliches Grinsen zierte Dracos schmales Gesicht.  
  
Doch nicht nur das seine. Auch die Anderen blickten, voller Verachten auf den jungen Mann hinab. Obwohl es ihm Niemand verübeln konnte. Zu gut erinnerte sich der Blonde an seine eigene `Taufe'. 16 Jahre alt, war er gewesen. Noch ein Kind, in den Augen des Gesetztes. Doch in ihren Augen, alt genug.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen, hatte er die Schule bis zum Abschluss besucht. Wobei er stets das schmerzende, blutige Mal verdeckt hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis es wirklich verheilt war. Doch es brandmarkte einen für die Ewigkeit ! Ein Brandzeichen, nichts weiter als eine Urkunde des Besitzers. Das Zeichen des dunklen Meisters. Jeder der es trug, war Voldemorts Eigentum. Wenigstens in seinen toten, blutroten Augen...  
  
Draco gehörte niemandem. Nicht seinem Vater, nicht seiner Mutter und schon gar nicht diesem bestialischem Monster ! Niemandem...  
  
Er gehörte nur sich selbst !  
  
Der erste, feindliche Fluch schoss aus den Büschen, traf sein Ross an der Flanke. Torture bäumte sich schmerzerfüllt auf. "Hoe. Ruhig mein Junge.", hauchte er beruhigend. Er musste die Ruhe bewahren, auch wenn er im Begriff war aus dem Sattel zu rutschen. Wahrlich kein angenehmer Gedanke, bei einer derartigen Lage.  
  
Die Rebellen stürmten nun unerlässlich auf sie zu, warfen einige Reiter aus den Satteln und machten viele der Todesser kampfunfähig. Einige Flüche verfehlten ihn nur knapp, aber nachdem sich sein Hengst wieder beruhigt hatte, war er schneller und geschickter als sie.  
  
"Haltet dieses Pack auf !", schrie der dunkle Lord, bevor er mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht dissappartierte.  
  
War es das, was man Macht nannte ? War das Stolz ? War es das, wofür so viele ihn anbeteten ?  
  
Ein weiterer Fluch traf seinen Vater, der ältere Malfoy taumelte benommen zurück und erst jetzt erblickte Draco von wem der Fluch stammte. "Potter !", rief er gespielt erfreut und lenkte Torture schützend vor seinen, am Boden kauernden Vater. "Töte ihn !", keuchte Lucius, bevor auch er dissappartierte.  
  
Wunderbar. Alles lief genau so, wie er es geplant hatte. Sie hatten nicht wirklich mit einem derartigen Angriff gerechnet. Die Reihen der Rebellen hatten sich erheblich erweitert und ihre Strategie war glatt, genau und schnell...  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige kam bedrohlich näher und richtete seinen Zauberstab lächelnd auf seinen Gegenüber. "Nett dich mal wiederzusehen, Malfoy !", spie er regelrecht aus. Der Blonde lächelte überlegen und lenkte sein Ross auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.  
  
"Komm da runter und kämpfe wie ein Mann !", schrie Potter ihn an und schritt bedrohlich auf ihn zu. Es war ein Witz, denn Torture würde ihn mit nur einem Tritt zerquetschen. "Später. Ich habe besseres zu tun.", gab Draco matt zurück und gab seinem Pferd die Flanken, welches sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
Mit eleganten und gleichmäßigen Bewegungen *schwebten* sie durch die Menschenmenge, als ein Fluch den schwarzen Hengst traf und dieser sich erst unter Schmerzen aufrichtete und dann kraftlos zur Seite kippte. "Du elender Versager ! Stelle dich mir, jetzt oder nie !", hörte er den Dunkelhaarigen hinter sich brüllen, bevor sich Torture bedrohlich aufrichtete.  
  
Draco stürzte haltlos aus dem Sattel und landete unsanft im Grass. Potter eilte weiterhin auf ihn zu und er versuchte sich mühsam aufzurichten. Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch und er sackte kraftlos zurück. Sicher war es gebrochen !  
  
Das Pferd bockte ein weiteres Mal, schlug nervös mit den Hufen aus und bevor die Warnung des vermummten Todessers, der sich zu ihnen durchkämpfte, ihn erreicht hatte, sah er mit entsetzten Augen, die riesigen, schwarzen Hufe auf sich zueilen.  
  
Ein dumpfer Schlag folgte, es schien nicht einmal zu schmerzen. Sein Hinterkopf fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an und seine Brust ließ ihm nicht den Platz zum atmen. Ein paar Mal entwichen ihm heisere, zischende Laute bevor alles schwarz wurde...  
  
~**~  
  
Tja, nennt man so was Cliffhanger? Ich glaube schon. Crisa meinte jedenfalls, ich wäre gemein. Naja, aber irgendwie muss ich meine Leserschafft ja wieder anregen... :-P  
  
Übrigens ist *DR* auf meinem Rechner nun komplett. Mit Epilog... Doch ob es ein Happy - , Open - oder Sad End wird, verrate ich noch net. Sonst wird es ja langweilig... :-P 


	19. DR18 Hurt

Na meine Süßen... Ich hatte dies hier schon eher fertig, kam aber net eher zum hochladen. Sorry... :-P  
  
Vielen Dank an meinen Kracher (;-) Ich kann im Bezug auf Malfoy leider nix versprechen. Aber, lies einfach weiter...), Chillkroete (Na, liegst du richtig? Wird er gerettet? Sach ich net, aber lies einfach selber... ;-)), strumpfhase (Danke für die Blumen, das freut mich! *strahlt*), Thunderstorm, linthal, liz (Ginny? Wieso auf Ginny? Du meinst sicher Mione, oder? ;-)), Snuffkin, Lori (Hach, ich mag diesen Nick... :-P), Crisa (Danke du dulle Ulle... ;-)) und natürlich an Yvymaus... *gehtwieeineirreaufallelosundknuddeltsie*  
  
~**~  
  
18. Hurt...  
  
Die Kerker- und Kellergänge waren ein einziges Wirrwarr an Verletzten. Madam Pomfrey hetzte aufgeregt zwischen ihnen hin und her. Sie legte Verbände an, heilte Brüche und Wunden und verteilte Heil- und Stärkungstränke.  
  
Ginny unterstützte sie dabei, ebenso wie Hermione, die gerade einer Rebellin einen Stärkungstrank einflösste. "Es wird wieder !", wisperte sie beruhigend, bevor sie der Rothaarigen zum nächsten Patienten folgte.  
  
"Wir hatten Glück ! Es gab keine Toten !", hauchte Ginny lächelnd und beugte sich über einen älteren Mann, dessen Arm stark blutete. "Ja, aber genug Verletzte !", fügte Hermione schwach hinzu, während sie dem Mann einen Heiltrank reichte. "Wir sollten versuchen, es positiv zu sehen. Immerhin...", sie stockte und ihr roter Schopf erhob sich in unbestimmte Richtung. "Harry, Ron !", rief sie und eilte durch die Menschen auf diese zu.  
  
Der Rothaarige stützte den Dunkelhaarigen. Beide sahen stark mitgenommen aus, doch sie lächelten tapfer. "Wir haben ihnen die Hölle heiß gemacht !", sagte Ron grinsend und setzte seinen Freund an der Wand ab. "Bist du verletzt ?", fragte Hermione besorgt und musterte Ron. Er lächelte sie zärtlich, beinahe hoffnungsvoll an. "Nein, Mione. Aber, der da.", dabei deutete er auf Harry, der gequält grinste. "Das ist nichts neues.", sagte Ginny lächelnd und begann sich um den Dunkelhaarigen zu kümmern.  
  
Hermione lächelte etwas erleichtert. Ihren Freunden ging es also den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sachte strich sie sich einige Strähnen aus den Augen und blickte zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht ! Wo wart ihr ?", sagte sie schließlich und tätschelte Rons Schulter. "Wirklich.", hauchte der Rothaarige. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten fragend.  
  
Sie nickte schwach. "Natürlich ! Wir sind Freunde." "Dann bist du uns nicht mehr böse ?", erwiderte Ron kaum hörbar und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. "Nein.", gab sie lächelnd zurück und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Er hielt sie sanft zurück. "Mione, ich habe mir... Ich weiß es war eine dumme Anschuldigung, aber ich war...", er schluckte und seine blassen Wangen, füllten sich mit Blut. "Ron, bitte...", Unbehagen stieg in ihr hoch. Sie war definitiv nicht in der Lage, für solche Gespräche. Nicht jetzt...  
  
"Nein, hör mir zu. Bitte...", fiel er ihr ins Wort und fuhr langsam fort. "Ich war...so wahnsinnig eifersüchtig. Auf Snape !", er lachte verlegen und strich sich unruhig durch die roten Strähnen. "Ron, bitte. Das hatten wir doch alles schon.", erwiderte sie und strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Füße. "Mione, ich..." "Bitte nicht. Nicht jetzt.", hauchte sie flehend und streichelte ihm ein letztes Mal sanft über den Rücken. Er nickte resigniert und sie schritt an ihm vorbei, auf Harry zu, der sich nun wieder aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
"Also, was ist passiert ?", fragte sie heiser. Momentan war ihr jedes Thema recht, welches sie ablenkte. Von allem ! Von Ron, von Snape, aber vor allem von Malfoy...  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige blickte verlegen zu seinem Freund, welcher direkt hinter ihr stand. "Hast du ihr es nicht schon längst erzählt ?" "Nein, ich dachte ich überlasse es dir !", lachte Ron leise. Harry räusperte sich. "Tja, Zabini hat mich überwältigt...", er hielt kurz inne.  
  
"Zabini ist ein guter Kämpfer.", entgegnete sie aufmunternd. "Ja, das habe ich auch erfahren müssen !", gab er lächelnd zurück. "Sei nicht immer so zurückhaltend. Immerhin hast du auch gute Nachrichten !", sagte Ron ungeduldig.  
  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen blickte zwischen ihren beiden Freunden, hin und her. "Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy und...", begann Harry und ein schwaches Lächeln überzog sein lädiertes Gesicht.  
  
Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann, doch jeden Moment auszusetzen drohte. Ein leises Krächzen entkam ihrer Kehle und sie starrte ihren Gegenüber ungläubig an. `Sprich endlich ! Sprich endlich weiter !', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. "Es hat in übel erwischt.", fügte er schließlich hinzu. "Übel ! Übel, wenn er das überlebt hat, fresse ich deinen ehemaligen Besen, Harry !", setzte Ron lachend hinzu und schlug Hermione auf die Schulter. "Jetzt hat er das bekommen, was er verdient !"  
  
Ihre Umgebung begann sich zu schwanken. Was hatten sie gesagt ? Malfoy... tot ? "Nein...", hauchte sie und wirbelte augenblicklich herum. Ihre Beine weigerten sich sie zu tragen, doch sie trieb sie unbarmherzig weiter.  
  
"Mione ?", hörte sie die Anderen verwundert rufen, doch es scherte sie nicht. Sie brauchte Klarheit...  
  
Jetzt sofort...  
  
**  
  
Du Dunkelheit umgab ihn. War überall ! Wie eine Decke überzog sie sein Gesicht, seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er schweben... Fliegen...  
  
Flog er ? War er... körperlos ?  
  
Wo war er, warum war es so verdammt dunkel ? Wo war das Licht, war es Nacht ? War er noch auf der Lichtung ? Allein ? War er allein ? Vollkommen, allein...  
  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, zu sehen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, es blieb dunkel ! Es blieb still...  
  
Still. Warum hörte er nichts ? Wo waren die Schreie ? Sie waren doch immer da gewesen. Immer ! Hatten ihn stets begleitet. Doch nun waren sie fort...  
  
Warum konnte er nichts sehen, nichts hören...  
  
Nichts spüren ? Keine Kälte, keine Wärme.  
  
Nichts !  
  
Was war passiert ? Was war geschehen ?  
  
War er... tot ?  
  
**  
  
Ruckartig stieß sie die Tür auf, stürmte in das abgedunkelte Zimmer.  
  
"Kommen sie herein !", ertönte es leise. Dann wurde es wieder still. Sie schloss langsam die Tür, ihre Hände zitterten. Alles an ihr zitterte. Ihr Atem schien durch den Raum zu hallen, ihr Herz jagte das Blut durch ihren Körper. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Ein schwaches Licht erhellte den Raum. Snape saß vor dem Kamin, doch er war nicht allein. Eine junge, vermummte Gestallt saß ihm gegenüber. Er wirkte müde und mitgenommen. "Professor... Zabini !", brachte sie stockend hervor. Der junge Mann nickte abwesend, Snape blickte sie emotionslos an. "Draco ?", krächzte sie wimmernd.  
  
Zabini blickte benommen zu Boden. Der ältere Mann räusperte sich leise. "Er lebt. Mehr oder weniger.", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Die Übelkeit vermischte sich mit Erleichterung und ihre Beine begannen heftig zu zittern. War das nun eine gute, oder eine schlechte Nachricht ? Er war verletzt, aber wie stand es um ihn ? Könnte er vielleicht doch noch...  
  
War er vielleicht...  
  
Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Ihr Herz schien noch schneller zu rasen, als zuvor...  
  
"Miss Granger !", rief Snape und sie spürte, wie sie unsanft wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde und in einen der Sessel platziert wurde. "Miss Granger !", ertönte es ein weiteres Mal und sie öffnete benommen die Augen. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann blickte auf sie hinab. Seine Züge wirkten fast besorgt. Snape reichte ihr wortlos einen Krug, mit einer dampfenden blauen Flüssigkeit. "Trinken sie das und reißen sie sich zusammen.", schnarrte er kühl.  
  
Zabini trat langsam zum Kamin, blickte sie noch einmal mitleidig an und stieg dann in die Asche. "Ich gehe besser.", sagte er monoton. Snape nickte und der junge Mann verschwand.  
  
Einen Moment verharrte ihr Gegenüber noch vor dem Kamin. Hermione schlang fröstelnd die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. "Ist ihnen kalt ?", fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. Dennoch zündete er ein Feuer an, welches den Raum etwas aufwärmte.  
  
Die Übelkeit war immer noch allgegenwärtig, durchfuhr sie wie eine Welle, die an den Strand rollte. Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich selber zu beruhigen. Er lebte, immerhin lebte er noch ! Noch...  
  
Wieder begann sie unkontrolliert zu zittern. "Wir sollten abwarten ! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert. Draco ist stark. Stärker als sie es vielleicht vermuten.", sagte Snape leise und ließ sich wieder im Sessel nieder. Sie versuchte zustimmend zu nicken, doch dabei wurde ihr schwindelig. Was wusste er schon ? Was wusste er schon, was zwischen ihnen war ? Was er ihr... bedeutete ?  
  
"Könnten sie ihm schreiben ? Ich muss ihn sprechen ! Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen ist, wenn er nicht doch...", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Snape blickte sie unbeweglich an. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten schwach auf.  
  
Dann erhob er sich langsam, schritt herüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und schien etwas auf ein kleines Blatt Pergament zu schreiben. "Tun sie es doch einfach selber.", hauchte er schließlich und hielt ihr den Fetzten entgegen. Verwirrt nahm sie ihn an sich.  
  
Ihre Augen überflogen das Pergament kurz neugierig. Dann schüttelte sie schwach den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht.", wisperte sie angespannt. Ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch. "Ist es nicht zu...riskant ?"  
  
Snapes Augen glühten zynisch. "Wann ist es das nicht ?" Sie schluckte. Könnte sie dies riskieren ? "Wir sollten uns also Fragen, was riskanter wäre ! Wenn ich ihn um ein Treffen bitte. Oder es eine, seiner Liebschaften tut ? Verwenden sie eine Art *Geheimsprache*, Rose !", fügte er sachte hinzu.  
  
Die junge Frau blickte ihn erst noch verwirrt an. Sie konnte weiter trauern und abwarten, oder ihr Glück versuchen. So würde sie vielleicht schneller erfahren, wie es um ihn stand. Oder sie würde ihn unnötig in Gefahr bringen ! Was sollte sie also tun ?  
  
Es war verrückt, aber es könnte klappen. Würde Snape dem Blonden eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, und würde diese entdeckt, wäre das Malfoys Tod. Würde Hermione Granger ihm eine Nachricht schicken, wäre das äußerst verdächtig. Doch eine Unbekannte, welche die Sehnsucht treibt, war weitaus unauffälliger. Oder etwa nicht ?  
  
**  
  
Ein weiteres Mal drückte ihn die Dunkelheit hinunter, bevor sie ihn sanft wieder hinauf zu tragen schien. Kälte durchfuhr ihn, dann Wärme und schließlich spürte er sogar das warme Tageslicht, welches auf sein Gesicht schien.  
  
Stöhnend öffnete er seine Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als die Sonne ihn blendete. "Master Malfoy ! Warten sie, Sir ! Menky schließt die Vorhänge !", quiekte es aufgebracht neben ihm, es ertönten hastige, schnelle Schritte und wenige Sekunden später ertönte das Geräusch von den Zugschienen der Vorhänge.  
  
Erneut öffnete er die Augen. Der Raum war abgedunkelt, aber nicht wirklich düster. Nicht einmal annähernd so düster, wie der Ort wo er noch vor kurzem gewesen war. Sein Blick streifte den Nachttisch und blieb an einem kleinen Krug hängen. "Was ist das ?", brachte er schwach heraus. Zu schwach...  
  
"Sir, das ist ein Trank. Ein Traumlos-Koma-Trank. Master Malfoy, brauchte Ruhe ! Sie waren schwer verletzt. Brauchten dringend Ruhe ! Menky hat ihn gebraut !", sagte er verlegen und senkte den Blick. Draco nickte und deutete ihm so, dass seine Entscheidung akzeptiert war.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er ihm niemals, ohne seine Einwilligung einen Trank verabreichen dürfen. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte der kleine Elf ihm damit das Leben gerettet. Menky atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Die Bettdecke verdeckte annähernd Dracos ganzen Körper. Stöhnend dachte er an Tortures riesige Hufe zurück, die ihn gnadenlos niedergeschlagen und -getrampelt hatten. Was hatten sie alles zertrümmert ? Wie schwer war er verletzt ? Vielleicht war er ein Krüppel ?  
  
Unruhig versuchte er alle seine Körperteile zu orten. Alles schien da zu sein und zu funktionieren. Auch wenn ihm jeder, wirklich jeder Körperteil höllisch schmerzte. Menky beäugte ihn besorgt. "Sir war schwer verletzt ! Wirklich schwer ! Master Malfoy wird aber wieder ganz gesund. Braucht nur noch etwas Ruhe !", sagte er und strich die Bettdecke wieder etwas glatt.  
  
Draco nickte schläfrig. Wahrscheinlich war die Wirkung des Trankes noch nicht ganz verflogen. "Master Malfoy, Sir ?", wimmerte der Elf schließlich leise. "Ja ?", antwortete der Blonde etwas grob. Er wollte schlafen, nur noch schlafen.  
  
"Menky war böse, Sir ! Master Malfoy bekam vor Stunden einen Brief. Menky hat ihn an sich genommen. Damit ihn niemand anderer liest ! Menky war böse !", krächzte er und schlug seinen Kopf gegen den Nachttisch. Draco biss schmerzverzerrt die Zähne zusammen. Jedes Geräusch erzeugte höllische Schmerzen in seinem dröhnendem Kopf. "Wieso sollte ihn niemand anderes lesen, Menky ?", sagte er streng und hielt den Elf schwach am Kragen zurück.  
  
"Er ist von der hübschen jungen Frau aus dem Gästehaus, Sir !", wisperte der Elf mit großen Augen. Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. "Du hast uns beobachtet ?", zischte er wütend. "Menky war böse, Sir ! Es war Zufall, Menky hat euch gesucht !", schrie er und seine großen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann wirbelte er herum, entriss sich Dracos Griff und schlug erneut seinen Kopf gegen den Nachttisch. "Menky war böse, war böse ! Böser Menky !", schrie er dabei.  
  
"Hör auf ! Sofort !", knurrte Draco drohend und die kleine Gestallt hielt ängstlich inne. "Das ist genug. Gib mir den Brief !", fügte er hinzu. Menky nickte heftig und zog einen kleinen Umschlag aus seinem verdreckten Kopfkissenbezug. "Du wirst kein Wort über all das verlieren !", zischte er herrisch und deutete dem Elfen ihn zu verlassen. "Natürlich, Sir ! Menky würde niemals etwas tun, was seinen geliebten Master in Gefahr bringt !", wimmerte dieser überzeugt und tapselte mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Raum.  
  
"Menky !", rief ihm der junge Mann hinterher. "Was wünschen sie, Sir ?", quiekte der Elf untertänig. "Danke !", sagte Draco lächelnd, ohne ihn anzusehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sich die großen Augen mit Tränen füllten...  
  
**  
  
Unruhe überkam sie. Es war nun schon über einen Tag her, dass sie es riskiert hatte. Mittlerweile fragte sie sich, ob es vielleicht doch ein Fehler war. Hatte sie ihn unnötig in Gefahr gebracht ? War er vielleicht...  
  
Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen. Sie war heute nicht zu den anderen gegangen. Sie brauchte Ruhe und Abstand. Von Krieg, Zerstörung und vor allem von Ron.  
  
Ron. Sie seufzte leise. Er hatte sie vor einigen Stunden, überraschend aufgesucht und das leidige Thema erneut angebrochen. Wie immer waren sie zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Mehr als einmal hatten sie ein solches Gespräch schon geführt und es war immer auf das selbe heraus gelaufen. Sie stritten, er suchte wütend und enttäuscht zugleich das Weite und sie blieb schuldbewusst zurück.  
  
Doch heute war es anders. Natürlich fühlte sie sich schuldig, doch ihre Gedanken waren zu aufgewühlt um sich jetzt Gedanken über Ron zu machen. Dazu hatte sie später Zeit...  
  
Warum antwortete er nicht ? Ging es ihm wirklich gut ? Oder brauchte er einfach noch etwas Zeit. Vielleicht hatte er den Brief nicht erhalten, oder verstand ihn nur nicht ?  
  
Doch was gab es da nicht zu verstehen ? Sie hatte ihn um ein Treffen gebeten. Da gab es nichts, was man falsch verstehen konnte...  
  
Ein leises Klackern ertönte und der Kauz, welcher auf ihrer Fensterbank hockte, piepste frech. Sie lächelte erleichtert und stürzte regelrecht auf ihn zu, um ihm den kleinen Umschlag abzunehmen.  
  
Die Nachricht war kurz und bündig. Doch nicht einmal halbwegs so unpersönlich, wie die letzte. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Augen über die einzige Zeile. Konnten sich nicht von ihr losreißen.  
  
Wann, meine Rose ?   
  
Sie stürzte zu ihrer Kommode und schrieb hastig eine Antwort. Ihre Finger zitterten. Vor Aufregung, aber auch vor Erleichterung. Er lebte !  
  
Die Schnur um ihre Brust löste sich, als sie den kleinen Kauz wieder in die Lüfte entlies.  
  
**  
  
Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis der kleine Vogel zurück kam. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und schlich, beunruhigend langsam, zum Fenstersims. Er hätte das Fenster geöffnet lassen sollen...  
  
Natürlich hatte er daran nicht gedacht. Das war nun der Preis. Er hätte Menky rufen können, doch das würde zu lange dauern. Der Hauself war in der Küche und bereitete sein Abendessen vor.  
  
Unbeholfen entfaltete er das Papier und überflog den Inhalt. Für eine Frau hatte sie eine entsetzliche Handschrift. Selbst die seine war geschwungener und klarer !  
  
Doch das spielte nun keine Rolle. Ein schelmisches Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, welches ihn gleich schmerzhaft bestrafte, als er das eine, einzige Wort auf dem riesigen Blatt war. Es wirkte beinahe verloren...  
  
Einen Moment überlegte er und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Konnte er es riskieren, jetzt zu verschwinden ? Erneut überflog er das eine Wort.  
  
Sofort !   
  
Ja, das konnte er. "Menky !", rief er, während er den Brief in das Feuer des Kamins warf. Beinahe Augenblicklich erschien die kleine Gestallt im Türrahmen. "Sir ?", quiekte sie fragend. "Ich werde ein kurzes Bad nehmen, anschließen wirst du mir beim anlegen meiner Kleider helfen !", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Jeder Schritt schmerzte...  
  
"Nein, Sir ! Sir braucht Ruhe !", rief der Hauself aufgebracht und versuchte ihn zurück ins Bett zu drängen. "Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich dort ausruhen, wo ich hingehen werde !", sagte Draco barsch und begann sich langsam zu entkleiden. Menky senkte kapitulierend den Kopf und verschwand ins Bad.  
  
Draco folgte ihm langsam. "Euer Vater wird nicht begeistert sein, Sir !", murmelte der Elf leise, während er seinem jungen Meister in die Badewanne half. "Sag ihm, dass ich meinen Bedürfnissen nachgehe. Das wird ihn beruhigen. Oder eher, nicht interessieren !", erwiderte er matt und lehnte sich entspannt zurück...  
  
~**~  
  
Tja, was wird wohl im nächstem Chapter alles passieren? Ich sage nur soviel, sie kommen sich *endlich* wirklich *nahe*, doch sie bleiben nicht unentdeckt... 


	20. DR19 Near

Gott, wie ich es hasse... :-P Nein, natürlich nicht euch, oder meine Fics. ;-) Diese Scheiß Schule und meinen blöden Nebenjob...  
  
So, da ihr eh so lange warten musstet, fasse ich mich einfach kurz. Ich danke allen meinen süßen und lieben, treuen Lesern und Reviewern (Bussi an euch alle. Ich hoffe ihr vergesst mich nett, auch wenn es im Moment immer sehr lange dauert... :`-()  
  
Natürlich habe ich auch *Like fire and ice* nicht vergessen, aber im Moment versuche ich noch SJ ausfindig zu machen. Dieses Mal möchte ich wirklich auf dessen überarbeitete Version warten, weil einiges nicht sonderlich gut war und ich SJ-leins Fachmännische Hilfe und Meinung brauche... ;-) Ich bitte alle Leser dieser Story also, um noch etwas Geduld... :-P  
  
Jetzt aber los... :-)  
  
~**~  
  
19. Near...  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zwischen dem Kamin und dem Fenster hin und her. Würde er ihrer Bitte nachkommen oder würde er ihr eine Absage erteilen ?  
  
Voller Unbehagen dachte sie an ihr letztes Treffen zurück. Der Kuss und seine eigenartige Kälte. Wie würde er sich heute oder beim nächsten Mal verhalten ?  
  
Er war wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, von denen sie keines zu öffnen vermochte. Einen Moment bereute sie alles...  
  
Malfoy jemals näher gekommen zu sein, ihm vertraut zu haben und ihn hier und jetzt her gebeten zu haben ! Vielleicht war sie für ihn nichts weiter, als eine neue Eroberung ? Wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht war sie auch nur weiterhin das wertlose Schlammblut. Vielleicht war es nur ein Spiel...  
  
Im Kamin raschelte es leise, bevor die Asche durch einen lauten Knall aufgewirbelt wurde. Sie erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Sessel und ging auf die Feuerstelle zu, aus der nun langsam eine leicht verdreckte Gestallt stieg.  
  
Er trug einen anderen Umhang als sonst und auch seine Kleidung war edler. Offensichtlich waren dies seine privaten Roben. Sie musterte ihn lächelnd. Er sah einfach unwerfend aus.  
  
"Du bist wirklich gekommen !", hauchte sie erleichtert. Seine Schritte wirkten etwas schwach und unbeholfen und er steuerte zielstrebig auf die Couch zu. "Sieht ganz so aus !", erwiderte er grinsend und lies sich darauf nieder. "Wie fühlst du dich ?", sagte sie besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn. Heute war es ihr egal, ob er mit Spott oder Hohn spielte.  
  
Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schulter. "Scheiße !", gab er schließlich lächelnd zurück und sie strich ihm erleichtert durch die blonden Haare. Weich fielen sie durch ihre Hände und er schloss entspannt die Augen. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht !", sagte sie schwach und ihre Stimme zitterte verräterisch. Er öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und sah sie lange schweigend an.  
  
Hermione zog beschämt die Hand zurück und blickte auf den Boden. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihr Gesicht. "Ich bin in Ordnung !", sagte er leise und beugte sich etwas auf ihre Seite. "Sieh mich an.", hauchte er und als sie seiner Aufforderung nachging sah sie, dass er lächelte.  
  
Es war ungewohnt ihn normal lächeln zu sehen. Doch ihr gefiel, was sie sah. "Du solltest öfter lächeln. Richtig, meine ich !", wisperte sie. "Mal sehen.", sagte er grinsend und strich ihr sanft eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Hermione spürte, wie ihr erneut das Blut in den Kopf schoss.  
  
Ganz langsam, beinahe unmerklich kam sein Gesicht näher und seine Hände wanderten auf ihre Schultern, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Zusammen rutschten sie längst auf die Couch, sie konnte ihn spüren. Seine Wärme, seinen Herzschlag. Früher hätte sie geschworen er wäre kalt wie Eis. Hätte geschworen, Draco Malfoy besitze kein Herz.  
  
Doch so konnte man sich irren...  
  
Seine Lippen waren warm, weich, fordernd und doch sanft. Begierig versank sie in seinen Küssen und in seinem Geruch. Zimt, Zitrone, Apfel und Vanille. So herb... So süß... [1]  
  
**  
  
"Isch versteh´s nich... Versteh´s einfach nich !", lallte der junge Mann abwesend und nahm einen neuen, großen Schluck. Klirrend stellte er das leere Glas auf dem Tresen ab. "Noch einen !"  
  
Der Wirt beäugte ihn misstrauisch. "Du hast genug, mein Junge !", sagte er barsch und trocknete den Tresen ab. "Isch sachte, noch ein !", knurrte der Andere wütend und blitzte ihn mit glasigen Augen an.  
  
Schulterzuckend füllte er das Glass noch einmal bis zur Hälfte und ging dann weiterhin seiner Arbeit nach. Liebeskummer. Das war es meistens und er wusste, wie es enden würde. Sie soffen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit und kotzten ihm dann auf den Boden.  
  
Das war das letzte Glass. Ganz sicher...  
  
**  
  
Draco wusste selber nicht genau wie er es geschafft hatte ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Genauso wenig, wie er sich erinnert konnte, wann und wo er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte. Doch beides war ihm egal.  
  
Hermione seufzte unter jeder Berührung, unter jedem Kuss. Ihre Lippen waren warm und weich. Fühlte sich gut an, richtig...  
  
Seine Hände wanderten neugierig über den dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts, fuhren die Konturen ihrer festen Brüste nach, während seine Lippen sanft an ihrem Hals entlang glitten. Immer wieder saugte er sich an der dünnen, zarten Haut fest, knabberte und nippte daran, bis sie leise wimmerte.  
  
Ihre Hände schoben sich sanft unter sein Hemd, streichelten immer wieder unruhig über seinen Rücken. Hinterließen Flammen, die über seine Haut zu tanzen schienen. Unaufhaltsam verstärkten sie sich mit jeder Berührung, bahnten sich ihren Weg durch seinen Körper und loderten zu kleinen Explosionen auf.  
  
Sein Keuchen vermischte sich mit ihrem, erfüllte den Raum, tauchte ihn ein eine ungewöhnliche Stille, die eigentlich keine war. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, schienen sich jedoch mit jeder Berührung an die Unterfläche zu bewegen. Er war jetzt schon zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig.  
  
Da war nur sie, ihr Körper, ihre Wärme, ihr Geschmack. Und er wollte sie, hier und jetzt. Koste es was es wolle. Selbst wenn es sein Leben wäre ! Er wollte fliegen und er spürte, durch sie konnte er es...  
  
**  
  
Stöhnend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte sich mit den Händen den Weg hinab zu bahnen. Doch er drängte sie sanft in die Kissen und entzog sich ihr. Sie wimmerte protestierend auf, ließ ihn aber gewähren als er begann sein Hemd zu öffnen.  
  
Stück für Stück legte er die Elfenbeinfarbene, zarte Haut frei und jeder Millimeter entlockte ihr ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen. Sein bloßer Anblick jagte schon Schauer durch ihren angespannten Körper. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass es ausgerechnet er war. Ihr Erzfeind, ihr Fleischgewordener Alptraum...  
  
Doch es war vergangen, vergessen. Es war hier und jetzt und nun war er nichts weiter, als alles was sie wollte. Was sie sich ersehnte. Mit Haut und Haaren. Jeden Zentimeter, nicht mehr... Aber auf keinen Fall weniger.  
  
Quälend langsam, streifte er sich das Hemd von den Schultern und beugte sich wieder über sie. Ihre Augen wanderten fiebrig über seine Schultern, die Brust und den leichten Bauchmuskelansatz. Kaum zu glauben, dass er einmal ein zierlicher, fast schwächlicher Jüngling gewesen war...  
  
Dann blieb ihr Blick, für einen kurzen Moment, regungslos an seinem Unteram hängen. Es war nicht groß und auch nicht wirklich beängstigend. Zu oft hatte sie es schon gesehen und doch war es eigenartig. Die dunklen Umrisse malten sich besonders deutlich auf der hellen Haut auf.  
  
Draco folgte ihrem Blick. Seine grauen Augen legten sich ebenfalls über das Mal. Voldemorts Brandzeichen, für seine *treuen* Anhänger...  
  
**  
  
Ihre Augen lagen auf der verhassten Stelle. Fixierten sie und leichtes Unbehagen stieg in ihm auf. Die Wenigsten hatte es jemals gestört. Doch wäre es ihm bei ihnen egal gewesen.  
  
Wieder trafen ihre Augen sich, fesselten einander. Lächelnd richtete sie sich auf, zog in wieder sanft an sich und vertiefte ihn in einen weiteren, langen Kuss. [2]  
  
Minutenlang spielten ihre Zungen und Lippen kleine Spielchen miteinander. Neckten sich, bissen sich, forderten einander heraus...  
  
Dann lösten sie sich atemlos von einander. Mit geschickten Fingern, befreiten sie sich gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung, die an diesem Punkt nur noch einen unbeliebten Störfaktor darstellte...  
  
**  
  
Seine grauen Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut und sie spürte, wie sich erneut das Blut in ihren Wangen sammelte. Lächelnd verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, doch er zog sie sanft zurück und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
  
Sie stöhnte auf, als seine nackte Haut die ihre berührte, seine Härte ihren Oberschenkel streifte und seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunter wanderten. Seien Hände streichelten ihre Brüste, spielten mit den Nippeln, die sich erwartungsvoll aufrichteten und regelrecht nach Berührungen bettelten.  
  
"Mmmhhh...", entkam es ihr, als er ihren stummen Bitten nachging und seine Lippen nun ausgiebig, abwechselnd über ihre Brüste wandern ließ, während sich seine Hände den Weg über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihre Beine bahnten.  
  
Doch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, drückte sie ihn von sich. "Leg dich auf den Rücken !", befahl sie ihm sanft. Mit einem schelmischem Grinsen, tat er nach kurzem Zögern, wie ihm geheißen wurde... [3]  
  
**  
  
Taumelnd schlenderte er die Straßen entlang. Irgendwo hier, war es... Irgendwo...  
  
Er würde sie finden und dann würde er sie zurück gewinnen ! Es konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich...  
  
**  
  
Lächelnd strich sie ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wieder regelmäßig und er grinste sie müde an. "Wie war ich ?" Sie biss ihm grinsend ins Ohrläppchen. "Eigentlich sollte ich das fragen !", hauchte sie selig.  
  
Er lachte heiser und funkelte sie etwas spitz an. "Ganz nett." "Hey ! Was heißt denn hier, ganz nett ?", sagte sie gespielt empört und kaffte ihm in die Seite. Er hustete gequält und richtete sich auf.  
  
Besorgt tat sie es ihm gleich und umschlang ihn zärtlich. "Tut mir leid. Das hatte ich vergessen.", wisperte sie sanft. "Kein Thema !", sagte er immer noch etwas atemlos und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
  
Zusammen sanken sie wieder in die Kissen und Hermione begann sachte seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Auch wenn sie es Anfangs hatte verdrängen wollen. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht mehr hassen. Schon lange nicht mehr...  
  
Ein stummes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als er neben ihr langsam in Morpheus Arme sank. Draco konnte auch anders. Er war nicht so kalt und emotionslos wie er es immer darstellte. Doch das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst...  
  
Das schrille heulen der Türglocke riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Und ihren Liebsten wieder aus dem Schlaf. "Bleib hier !", sagte sie hektisch, kletterte aus dem Bett, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und verschwand im Flur.  
  
Als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei ging, streifte ihr Blick kurz die Uhr. Es war weit nach 23 Uhr. Wer, zum Teufel, kam sie um diese Zeit noch besuchen ? Und dazu noch unter den Muggeln, denn alle Zauberer und Hexen die sie kannte, nutzten den Kaminweg...  
  
Einen Spaltbreit öffnete sie dir Tür und erstarrte. "Ron ?", murmelte sie erstaunt und öffnete sie Tür etwas weiter, ohne ihm jedoch Einlass zu gewähren. "Was willst du hier ?"  
  
"Mion´ ! Isch... Isch liebe disch noch imma und... Isch wird´s nich azkeptirn ! Als`, isch möchte drüber reden !", lallte er unverständlich und versuchte sich an ihr vorbei in den Flur zu schieben. "Ron, du... Du hast getrunken ! Komm morgen wieder, ja ? Dann reden wir ! Versprochen !", erwiderte sie besänftigend und versuchte die Tür zu schließen.  
  
"Nein ! Isch will jetzt...", schrie er zornig und stieß sie unsanft zurück. "Ron bitte !", rief sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihn zurück in den Hausflur zu drängen. Doch er taumelte nur und kam an ihrer Wand zum stehen. "Alles in Ordnung ?", ertönte es hinter ihr und leise Schritte näherten sich.  
  
Mit entsetzten Augen wirbelte sie herum und ließ Ron einfach stehen. "Geh zurück ! Bitte...", brachte sie schwer hervor, doch Draco schritt unbeirrt an ihr vorbei. "Wiesel bitte ! Sie sagte du sollst Morgen wieder kommen !", zischte er schroff und drängte Ron mit wenigen Handbewegungen, zurück vor die Tür. "Mal`foy ! Mion´ was mach ´n der hier ?", schrie der Rothaarige aufgebracht.  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie ungläubig zwischen Beiden hin und her. Dann stürmte sie wortlos zur Tür. "Ron, wir reden morgen !", sagte sie abwimmelnd und versuchte sie Tür zu schließen. "Mion´, was macht er hier ?", krächzte dieser leise. "Morgen ! Morgen !", gab sie barsch zurück und verschloss die Tür.  
  
Kurze Zeit hörte sie Ron auf dem Flur protestieren. Dann wurde es still. "Draco. Er hat dich gesehen...", keuchte sie schließlich. Der Blonde stand schulterzuckend in der Schlafzimmertür. "Er war viel zu voll, um sich morgen noch daran zu erinnern !"  
  
Hermione senkte benommen den Blick. Sie hoffte, dass er recht hatte...  
  
~**~  
  
Jaja, das hoffen wir doch alle, gell? ;-)  
  
[1] - Ich weiß, das Selbe, oder ähnliches habe ich auch bei *Lfai* *behauptet*. Aber, diese Geruchs- und Geschmacksrichtung hat es mir angetan. Sagt mal, kennt ihr CK´s Crave? Argh, dass passt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Also, es riecht nach Zitronen (finde ich). So könnte ich mir vorstellen, riecht Draco... :-)  
  
[2] - Falls es nicht so ganz klar wurde, damit will sie sagen, dass es Ok ist. ;-)  
  
[3] - Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich diese *Szene* ausgiebig beschreiben sollte. Diese Version existiert zwar immer noch, aber ich habe mich dennoch dagegen entschieden. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich finde es so besser... Vielleicht bekommt ihr die Liebesszene irgendwann mal als *Special*- Chapter, ganz am Schluss, zu lesen... ;-) Mal sehen... Vorerst ist also Eure Phantasie gefragt. ;-P 


	21. DR20 War

Huhu meine Süßen. Hier ist der lang erwartete nächste Teil. Wir gehen übrigens dem Ende zu. Noch zwei Pittel und ein kleiner Epilog. :-P  
  
Großer dank geht an..  
  
Crisa (Danke für´s Lesen, was ja momentan so nervenaufreibend ist, wie du sagst! :-))  
  
Snuffkin (Hihi, ich habe eine Live-Rev. Ist meine erste...Yiipppiieeehhh... :-))  
  
Lori (Na, anders haben wir es auch nicht erwartet, oder? ;-)),  
  
Strumpfhase (Ich würde ja gerne schneller updaten, aber das dauert mit dem beta-readen und überarbeiten immer etwas länger... :-P)  
  
Thunderstorm (Wie sind deine Prüfungen denn gelaufen? Hoffe doch mal gut. *dirbeidedaumendrückt*)  
  
LenneKumi (Tja, etwas mehr dazu erfährst du unten... ;-))  
  
Chillkroete (Entweder hast du eine zu negative Einstellung, was den weiteren Verlauf angeht oder du kennst mich zu gut. Doch ob du richtig liegst, verrate ich noch net... Abwarten... ;-))  
  
Yvymaus (Ja, hier ist ja schon der nächste Teil. :-))  
  
Lakeischa (Danke, danke, danke! *Freu* Meinst du *noch mehr* oder *nicht mehr*? Naja, letzteres denke ich mal net, aber besser nachfragen. ;-))  
  
Ich liebe euch alle... :-)  
  
~**~  
  
20. War... **Ende November 1999**  
  
Fordernd schob sie ihre Hände unter seinen Umhang und nippte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich etwas auf, doch er blieb stur. "Bitte ! Wir sollten das hier erst einmal zuende bringen !", sagte er barsch und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament.  
  
"Das können wir doch auch später machen.", säuselte sie verführerisch und ließ ihre Hände zwischen seine Schenkel wandern. "Nein, *das* können wir später machen !", zischte er leise, aber als ihre Blicke sich trafen musste er grinsen. "Versprochen ?", hauchte sie lasziv. "Jaja !", gab er zurück und rieb sich gedankenversunken den Arm.  
  
Hermione musterte ihn besorgt. "Dein Mal ?", fragte sie sanft. Er nickte schwach. "Er ruft uns zusammen !", antwortete er beiläufig. "Dann musst du gleich gehen ?", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er zu diesem... Monster... ging ! Es waren für sie Stunden der Qual...  
  
Draco zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig ?" "Draco...", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Er blickte sie fragend an. "Wenn alles überstanden ist. Dann werden wir zusammen von hier verschinden. Alles hinter uns lassen ?", fuhr sie scheu fort. "Das werden wir, meine Rose.", erwiderte er zärtlich und zog sie an sich.  
  
Leise wimmernd drängte sie sich an ihn. An ihren Drache ! Ihre Freiheit, ihre Zukunft, ihr Wasser zum leben...  
  
Sie war seine Rose. Seine Wüstenrose...  
  
Eine Wüstenrose. Er sagte, seine Großmutter wäre eine gewesen. Hineingeboren in eine falsche Welt, doch stark genug zum überleben. Sie sollte also auch eine sein ? War er dann nicht auch eine Wüstenrose ? Waren sie dann nicht füreinander das Wasser zum leben ? Waren sie Beide stark genug für diese Welt ?  
  
**  
  
Stunden war es nun schon her, doch seine Lippen brannten immer noch auf ihrer Haut. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, auch wenn es Sorge zeigte...  
  
Ginny blickte sie lange an. Parvati stand abwesend am Fenster. Blickte hinaus, in den endenden Tag. "Mione ! Wir sollten reden.", sagte die Rothaarige schließlich leise. "Was gibt es denn ?", sagte der Lockenschopf so unbekümmert, wie es ihr möglich war.  
  
Virginia senkte den Blick. "Nun ja, es liegt mir schon länger auf dem Herzen. Aber... Ich habe nicht die passende Gelegenheit gefunden !", sagte sie, ohne Hermione anzusehen. Diese nickte beiläufig. "Nun, es geht um Ron, aber auch um dich ! Du bist seid einiger Zeit so... eigenartig !", fuhr Ginny fort. Hermione zog leise die Luft ein. "Warum bin ich bitte eigenartig ? Nur weil ich nichts für deinen Bruder empfinde ?"  
  
Der Rotschopf schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. "Nein, darum geht es nicht ! Vor einigen Wochen, hat Ron mir etwas eigenartiges erzählt ! Es war direkt nach diesem merkwürdigen Auftritt, nach unserem Kampf. Er war betrunken, aber...", sie senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
  
Hermione schluckte. Was hatte Ron Ginny erzählt ? Was ?  
  
Er hatte seine Begegnung mit Draco niemals wieder erwähnt. Sie waren also davon ausgegangen, dass diese Sache erledigt wäre. "Was hat er dir denn erzählt ?", fragte sie dennoch matt. Ginny schluckte verschämt. "Er sagte, Malfoy wäre bei dir gewesen !" "Bitte, was ?", keuchte der Lockenschopf leise. Doch es gelang ihr, es unglaubwürdig klingen zu lassen.  
  
Virginia lächelte verlegen. "Ich weiß, es ist albern. Immerhin war er stockbesoffen !" Hermione quälte sich ein unbehagliches Lächeln ab. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch wurde von Parvati, die gerade einem weißen Falken eine Nachricht abnahm unterbrochen. Beide Mädchen blickten fragend zu ihrer Freundin auf, die kurz den Umschlag musterte und dann langsam auf sie zukam. "Er ist für dich !", sagte sie und warf Hermione den gräulichen Umschlag auf den Schoss.  
  
Mit bebendem Herzen beäugte sie ihn. Von wem mochte er sein, wenn nicht von Draco ? Doch warum verwendete er nicht, wie auch sonst, einen Kauz ? Ginny und Parvati warfen ihr misstrauische und verwunderte Blicke zu, während sie den Umschlag langsam öffnete...  
  
**  
  
Die Wälder zogen viel zu schnell an ihnen vorbei. Die Dunkelheit brach langsam heran und in wenigen Stunden, würde sie ihn und die anderen in ihre Schützenden Arme nehmen. Sie unsichtbar machen, für die Augen des Feindes !  
  
Sie kamen gut voran, für die Tatsache, dass über die Hälfte der Todesser nicht beritten waren. Sie hatten Voldemorts Marschtruppen schützend eingekreist. Seiner Meinung nach zu gut, denn der Aufruf zum Kampf, zum Angriff auf Hogwarts, war zu schnell und unerwartet gekommen. Draco hoffte, dass Hermione die Nachricht noch rechtzeitig bekommen würde.  
  
Wenn man sie nicht abgefangen hatte. Denn er hatte sie, direkt von der Station der *Dark Device* abgesendet . Mehr als nur gewagt, aber wie so oft hatte er keine andere Wahl !  
  
Er hatte frühestens nächsten Monat mit diesem Kampf gerechnet. Genauso wie seine Verbündeten. Doch der dunkle Lord war eben immer für Überraschungen offen. Und so konnte er jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass die Zeit genügen würde um Vorkehrungen zu treffen und Pläne auszuführen.  
  
Beunruhigt blickte er auf die bebende Masse, die ihm folgte. Es waren viele, Unmengen von Todessern. Kampfbereit und willig für die Ziele ihres Meisters zu sterben. Oh ja, seine Verbündeten mussten gut vorbereitet sein. Ansonsten würde Hogwarts fallen...  
  
**  
  
Der Brief war von Draco, wenn er auch anders war, als die sonstigen. Keine Geheimsprache, keine umschweifenden Beschreibungen. Klar und deutlich sagten die Zeilen aus, was sie schon seid so langem fürchtete.  
  
Ohne zu zögern wirbelte sie herum und stürmte zur Tür. "Sagt Harry und Ron es geht los !", schrie sie auf halbem Wege. Ginny sprang auf und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ?" "Macht schon !", kommandierte die Braunhaarige und ihre beiden Freundinnen nickten schwach.  
  
Wie oft war sie den Weg zu Snapes Büro schon gegangen ? Wie lang war er gewesen ? Jemals so lang, wie es ihr jetzt vorkam ?  
  
Atemlos stieß sie die Tür auf, hastete ins Innere und warf sie scheppernd ins Schloss. Snape sprang, entsetzt und wütend zugleich, von seinem Schreibtisch auf und funkelte sie fragend an. Sie japste schwer nach Luft, bevor sie schließlich die mühsamen Worte hervorbrachte. "Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher ! Sie werden Hogwarts noch heute angreifen !"  
  
**  
  
Ächzend tauchten die Umrisse des riesigen Schlosses über den Baumkronen auf. So weit man diese noch überblicken konnte. Bald würden sie Hogwarts erreichen.  
  
Hogwarts. Der Ort, an dem er einzig und allein glücklich gewesen war. All die Jahre lang, hatte er nur von Schuljahr zu Schuljahr gelebt. Hatte die Ferien daheim gehasst, verachtet und auch gefürchtet. Denn sein Leben war von je her von Angst, Krieg und Tod geleitet worden. Er hatte es niemals anders erfahren...  
  
Niemals... Nicht wirklich niemals, aber es war selten genug gewesen, um es darunter einzuordnen. Manchmal gab es etwas Licht. Wie zarte Fäden, hatte es sich auch in Malfoy Manor durch sein Leben gezogen. Doch viel zu schnell, waren sie gerissen.  
  
**  
  
"Bringt die Kinder runter in den Keller !", brüllte Snape und deutete den Lehrern und Rebellen an, in welche Richtung sie sich begeben sollten. Die Schüler folgten ihnen mit entsetzten Gesichtern und hängenden Schultern.  
  
Hermione blieb bei ihm an der Flügeltür, welche in die unteren Geschosse führte stehen. Einen Moment blickte sie ihn schweigend an. Dann räusperte sie sich leise. "Harry und die Anderen werden den Angriff abblocken, bis unsere Verstärkung vor Ort ist." Ihr Gegenüber senkte ernst den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, dass unsere Schutzschilde lange genug halten werden. Es sind Hunderte. Vielleicht sogar mehr..."  
  
Ein gequältes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Es sollte zuversichtlich wirken, doch das tat es nicht. "Er ist zu stark ! Wir sind ihm nicht gewachsen, obwohl wir damit gerechnet haben !" "So sieht es leider aus, Miss Granger ! Doch unsere Zeit wird kommen.", er legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie nickte zaghaft. "Ich werde dann zu den Anderen vor die Schlossmauern gehen.", hauchte sie und machte kehrt.  
  
Sie hatte es geahnt und doch verdrängen wollen. Voldemort war mächtig, doch nun schien er mächtiger zu sein, als sie es waren. Alles schien sich zu wiederholen, es nahm kein Ende, es wuchs, wucherte...  
  
Die Vergangenheit schien sie alle einzuholen. Doch damals war wenigsten Hogwarts sicher gewesen. Sie hatten viele Schlachten gewonnen und viele verloren. Die heutige würde ebenfalls dazu zählen. Es konnte nicht sein ! Es musste einen Ausweg geben. Einen Weg, dieses Monster unschädlich zu machen. Irgendeinen...  
  
Sie spürte die Tränen nicht, die ihre Wangen hinabliefen. Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Angst ! Sollte dies ihre Zukunft sein ? Ihr Leben ? Nur Krieg und Hass ? Bestimmt von Trugbildern ? Wollte sie dieses Leben ? Doch da war Draco...  
  
Sie wollte ihn. Er war die Kraft, die sie dieses Leben ertragen ließ.  
  
"Miss Granger !", rief Snape scharf, in ihre Gedanken hinein. Stockend wandte sie sich zu ihm um, schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. "Gehen sie mit den Kindern, Miss Weasley, Miss Patil und den Anderen ! Ich denke, ich bin da draußen besser aufgehoben.", sagte er nun beinahe sanft. Sie schüttelte sachte ihre braunen Locken. "Ich möchte bei meinen Freunden sein !" "Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl !", zischte er barsch und stürmte, ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, an ihr vorbei. "Ich werde ihre Freunde heil zurück bringen !", warf er ihr beim vorübergehen zu.  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie ihm unbeweglich hinterher. Fragte sich, ob sie seinem *Befehl* folgen sollte oder sich wiedersetzten. Schließlich machte sie abermals kehrt und stieg mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen hinab. Sie wusste nicht warum sie gehorchte. Vielleicht weil er recht hatte ? Vielleicht aber auch nur aus Angst...  
  
**  
  
Die Nacht brach herein, Flüche und Schreie zerrissen ihre Stille. Er hatte es befürchtet und dennoch, versetzte es ihm einen Stich...  
  
Nach und nach fielen die Schutzwälle und mit ihnen die Rebellen. Viele konnten fliehen, doch weitaus nicht genug. Schon bald war der Boden getränkt in Blut, schließlich verdünnt durch den Regen, der irgendwann mit der Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Sein Umhang klebte an seinem Körper, ebenso wie sein wirres Haar und das Blut von Anderen. Unschuldigen...  
  
Doch der Regen spülte es fort, langsam aber unaufhaltsam. Dennoch konnte er es riechen. Schmecken, sehen. Überall...  
  
Ein Alptraum. Sein Leben.  
  
Flammen züngelten durch die Ländereien, zerfraßen Büsche und Geäst. Bald würden sie die Mauern erklimmen und nicht einmal der Regen würde es noch löschen können. Bald...  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als sie sich zurück zogen. Hinter ihm hörte er es schreien, wimmernd unter den Flammen leiden. Seine Gebete wanderten still gen Himmel. Möge der Regen stark genug sein. Möge er sich zu einem Unwetter entwickeln. Doch für ihn gab es keinen Gott und so blieb er ungehört...  
  
Hogwarts brannte, Hogwarts fiel...  
  
~**~  
  
Na, wie war ich? ;-) Hehe, musste sein...  
  
Crisa sagte, dieses Chappi wäre furchtbar. Tja, wenn ihr wirklich der Meinung seid, wartet erst einmal das Nächste ab. Denn es geschieht, was wir alle schon so lange befürchtet haben. Doch wie geht es aus? 


	22. DR21 Proud

Huhu Leutz... Hach, endlich habe ich eine funzende Tastertur. Meine alte war total im Eimer (schon die zweite in diesem Jahr...). Ich musste jedes *H* , jedes *G* und jedes *Ä* kopieren, weil diese Tasten einfach nicht mehr funktionierten. Jetzt habe ich mal etwas mehr Geld investiert und mir eine von Microsoft gegönnt. :-) Mal sehen wie lange diese meinen flinken Fingern standhält... ;-) Ich hoffe mal länger, sonst gibt es Ärger! :-P  
  
So, bevor wir zum besagtem Chapter kommen möchte ich noch einige Dankessagungen loswerden... :-)  
  
Thx geht an...  
  
Thunderstorm (Dann drücke ich mal weiterhin fleißig die Daumen. Bis ende Juni und wenn´s sein muss noch länger! :-))  
  
Strumpfhase (Naja, des sind eben die Truppen Voldemorts. Und Draco ist ihr Leader, da muss das schon drin sein... ;-) Nee, ich wollte etwas mehr Spannung. Ich hoffe es wirkte net übertrieben?! Tja, wie schafft Draco das? Nicht wirklich... Also, es regelt sich irgendwie von selbst... Einfach weiterlesen. :-) Ach ja und natürlich meinte ich nicht, dass Crisa dieses Chapter furchtbar - im Sinne von schlecht- fand. Habe mich da falsch ausgedrückt. Es sei denn, du hast es richtig verstanden und fandest es schlecht... :-P Da müsste ich dann mit leben... *schluchz*)  
  
Kracher *gg* (Nix zu danken, sehr gerne geschehen... :-) Übrigens danke für das ganze Feld voll Blumen... *ganzrotwerd* *hihi* Du übertreibst... :-))  
  
123... (Tja, ob die kommen wird oder nicht erfährst du weiter unten... Oder wenigstens, wie es weiter geht... :-))  
  
Chillkroete (Hm... Dazu sage isch jetzt nix... Sonst verrate ich zuviel... :-P)  
  
Crisa (Danke, für deine Drahtseile-artigen-Nerven und die Hilfe bei den Hintergründen bei der Verrätersache... *knuddeldich*)  
  
Lori *gg* (...und weil es heute so schön warm ist, bekommst du heute eine extra Portion Schauer... :-P)  
  
Snuffkin (Zu der Sache mit dem Happy End kann ich noch nix versprechen... Ich verrate dir (euch) was... Ausnahmsweise... Es wird kein Dark End... Aber auch kein richtiges Happy End... Aber, meine nächste Story - auch eine Mione/Draco Story, nur ein etwas heiteres Genre- hat bestimmt eins... :-))  
  
So, ich liebe euch alle und deswegen geht es jetzt endlich weiter...  
  
~**~  
  
21. Proud...  
  
Müde kauerte sie an der kalten Wand. Ihre Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen, ruhte ihr Kopf auf den Knien. Ihre Augen waren schon längst vertrocknet, denn seid Stunden weinte sie still, geheim, ungesehen...  
  
Langsam, einer nach dem anderen, kehrten die Kämpfer zurück. Doch bei weitem nicht alle, die in die Schlacht gezogen waren. Ihre Augen lagen fest auf dem Eingang des Unterschlupfes. Hier würden sie warten, hoffen, trauern...  
  
Schließlich lichtete sich einer der vielen, dunklen Schleier. Schleier die sich in den letzten Stunden, welche gefüllt waren von Angst und Bange, über ihre Gefühle gelegt hatten. Über ihr Herz, ihre Gedanken, ihre Seele...  
  
Neben ihr wimmerte Ginny ungehalten auf und stürmte auf ihren Bruder zu. Dieser war dich gefolgt von Harry, Sirius... und von Snape...  
  
Hermione richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zierte ein echtes, wenn auch nur äußerst schwaches Lächeln ihr besorgtes Gesicht. Denn der dunkelste und schwerste Schleier lag immer noch auf ihrer Seele.  
  
Ihre Gedanken schienen alle frei durch den Raum zu wirbeln. Keinen einzigen, konnte sie klar erfassen. Sie entwischten ihr, immer wieder, bevor überhaut die ersten Ansätze sichtbar wurden. Alle bis auf einen...  
  
Draco...  
  
Instinktiv fuhr ihre Hand über ihren verdreckten Umhang. Die letzte Nachricht war seine Warnung gewesen. Erschrocken hielt sie inne, als in der Tasche nicht das gewohnte Knistern ertönte. Sie hatte den Brief hier verstaut. Ganz sicher...  
  
**  
  
Mit steifen Schritten durchquerte er die Halle, steuerte langsam auf den Thronsaal zu. Es war, an für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, dass der Lord ihn nach einem gelungenem Anschlag sprechen wollte. Doch heute beunruhigte es ihn...  
  
Wusste Merlin warum...  
  
Oder vielleicht auch Gott, der ihn niemals erhört hatte. Es vielleicht niemals tun würde.  
  
Das Dunkel der Nacht tauchte den Thronsaal in eine trügerische Stimmung. Es wirkte beinahe ruhig, fast friedlich. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Müdigkeit, die sich lähmend in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete...  
  
Die groteske Gestallt blickte grinsend auf ihn hinab. Die toten Augen blitzen ihn blutrot an. "Schön dich zu sehen, junger Malfoy.", hauchte sie zischend.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Lord !", gab der Blonde fest zurück. Wie Klebstoff, haftete die Lüge an seinen Lippen. Schien sie auf ewig verschließen zu wollen. Voldemorts lippenloser Mund zog sich zu einem Lächeln breit.  
  
"Warum zweifle ich an deinen Worten ?", sagte er schließlich leise. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber dennoch zornerfüllt.  
  
Der Blonde schluckte unbemerkt. "Ich weiß es nicht, Meister !", erwiderte er kalt. Voldemorts Augen sprachen Bände. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer, seiner unansehnlichen Grimmassen. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung deutete er seinen engsten Vertrauten, die sich mit ihnen im Saal befanden, sie allein zu lassen.  
  
Unter ihnen war Lucius Malfoy, der seinem Sohn teilweise wütende, doch auch besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Die Tür knarrte leise, als sie sich hinter ihnen schloss. Nun war er also mit seinem *geliebten Lord* allein.  
  
"Möchtest du uns nicht etwas erklären ?", klirrte die eisige Stimme schrill. Erst jetzt erblickte Draco die zweite, kleinere Gestallt, die vermummt neben dem Thron verweilte. "Euch ?", gab Draco matt zurück. Voldemort wusste es, er würde sterben. Doch er würde mit Stolz sterben und nicht auf den Knien...  
  
Die Gestallt lachte bitter auf, trat etwas hervor und schob die Kapuze in den Nacken. Kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar kam zum Vorschein. Die grünen Augen funkelten ihn triumphierend an. "Patil ? Parvati Patil ?", murmelte er erstaunt. [1]  
  
Nun lachte Voldemort schallend auf. "Nicht ganz, mein stolzer Diener !"  
  
Draco zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was sollte das heißen ? Die junge Frau, die dort vor ihm stand, war eindeutig Parvati Patil... Es sei denn...  
  
"Padma...", hauchte er kaum hörbar und ihre Mundwinkeln zuckten spöttisch. "Nicht schlecht, Malfoy !"  
  
"Aber, du bist tot !"  
  
"Offiziell !", antwortete sie, mit einem unterwürfigen Blick auf ihren großen Meister.  
  
Dieser blitzte den jungen Mann amüsiert an. "Nichts weiter wie ein Trick. Wir wussten, dass wir unseren Verräter durch das Schlammblut finden würden ! Parvati Patil war eine enge Freundin, also hatten wir alle Möglichkeiten offen !"  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, musterten Padma herablassend. "Du hast deine eigene Schwester aus dem Weg geschafft ?" Nun lachte sie schrill. "Sie war wertlos. Eine kleine Muggel- und Schlammblütler-Freundin ! Nur Mittel zum Zweck !"  
  
Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Nun denn !", warf Voldemort schließlich herrisch ein. "Es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn du ebenfalls einen Narren an kleinen Schlammblütern gefressen hättest ! Ist es nicht so ?", er zog mit unmenschlichen, verdrehten Bewegungen einen kleinen Fetzten Pergament aus seinem Umhang. Mit einer ebenso grotesken Bewegung, warf er ihn vor Dracos Füße.  
  
Dieser zögerte erst einen Moment, hob das kleine Stück Pergament aber schließlich auf. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er den Inhalt las. Er war seine Handschrift. Doch nicht nur das. Es war seine Nachricht an Hermione...  
  
Der große Lord schnaubte ungeduldig auf, als er mehrere Sekunden sprachlos verharrte. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen ?", schrie er nun fast. Der Blonde lächelte schwach, aber überlegen.  
  
Stolz... Er würde Stolz sterben !  
  
"Geht es ihr gut ?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
Voldemorts Gesichtszüge verzogen sich, sie wirkten wie ein Spiegel voller Wut. "Nun gut ! Du hast deine Chance auf Gnade verfehlt !", zischte er und öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Tür, während Padma wieder im sicheren Schatten verschwand.  
  
Sein Vater und die anderen kamen langsam zurück, verteilten sich zu seinen Seiten und Voldemort blickte Lucius grinsend an. "Dein Sohn ist ein Verräter, mein Freund !" Draco musterte die Züge seines Vaters aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
Hoffte Zorn, Wut oder Enttäuschung in ihnen zu finden. Doch sie waren kalt und emotionslos, wie die seinen es so oft gewesen waren. "Seid Monaten arbeitet er eng mit dem Feind zusammen ! Ich möchte wetten, *sehr* eng !"  
  
Erneut schluckte er, versuchte den Gedanken an sie zu halten. Ihren Duft, ihren Geschmack, ihr Lächeln...  
  
Doch die klirrende Stimme riss ihn erneut zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Du weißt was das heißt, junger Malfoy ? Dir ist klar, welche Strafe, auf Verrat steht ?"  
  
"Eher sterbe ich für die Frau die ich liebe, als jemandem zu dienen, den ich hasse !", spie er angewidert heraus.  
  
Wurmschwanz zuckte winselnd zusammen, sein Vater senkte benommen den Kopf. Doch sein Gegenüber blieb ungerührt. "Es ist schade... Jammer schade...", hauchte er und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab. "Auf die Knie !"  
  
Der junge Mann schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Niemals !"  
  
"Auf die Knie !", zischte die Gestallt abermals.  
  
"Nein !"  
  
Wurmschwanz` Wimmern wurde zu wütendem Schnauben. Voldemorts Gesicht hingegen blieb ungerührt. "Wirklich eine Schande !", wisperte er kopfschüttelnd. "Lehrt ihm Manieren !", fügte er schroff hinzu.  
  
Der erste Fluch traf Draco hart in der Seite. Der Zweite von hinten und er spürte die ersten Knochen brechen. Seine Beine flehten um Gnade, wollten die Last nicht mehr länger tragen. Doch er würde ihnen diesen Triumph nicht lassen. Nicht so schnell...  
  
Zwei weitere Flüche trafen ihn, seine Lunge zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Verweigerte ihm die Luft zum Atmen und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Beinahe schreiend schlug es gegen seine Schläfen, bevor es aus seinen Ohren und den Mundwinkeln hinauslief. Hustend kippte er vorne über. Versuchte aber dennoch sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
Doch dieses Mal gaben sie nach, knickten unter seiner Last schwach zusammen und er schlug keuchend auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft richtete er sich halbwegs auf, seine Arme zitterten und sein Blut malte bizarre Muster auf den steinernen Boden. Das war es also. Sein Ende...  
  
Auf den Knien, kraftlos... Ohne Stolz ?  
  
Nun war die Gestallt direkt vor ihm, ging ungeschickt vor ihm in die Knie und schob ihm den Brief und eine abgenutzte Feder entgegen. "Schreibe ihr eine Nachricht ! Eine letzte, junger Malfoy ! Mit deinem Blut...", murmelte er kalt.  
  
Wortlos blickte Draco zur Seite. Schenkte weder Voldemort, noch dem Brief Beachtung. "Es gibt nichts... was sie... nicht...wüsste...", seine Stimme klang heiser, nass, feucht...  
  
Als der leblose Körper sich wieder erhob, ertönte das knacken von Gelenken. Laut und deutlich erfüllt es den Raum und ein zynisches Lächeln zierte Dracos Gesicht. "Peter ! Schreibe dem Schlammblut Granger, dass ihr kleiner Verräter nicht mehr unter uns weilt !", zischte der Lord und entfernte sich wieder etwas.  
  
Wurmschwanz krauchte neben ihm auf den Boden und nahm hastig Brief und Feder an sich, tunkte letzteres beinahe ängstlich in die kleine, rote Pfütze, die sich unter dem jungen Mann gebildet hatte und verschwand aus seiner Sichtweite.  
  
Ein weiteres Krampf schüttelte seinen Körper, ließ ihn wieder zusammen sacken. Ihm wurde schwindelig, übel. Seine Augen tränten, seine Sicht färbte sich zartrot...  
  
Er musste durchhalten, bald wäre es vorbei... Bald...  
  
"Na, wer wird denn schon so früh schlapp machen ?", zischte Voldemort höhnisch. Ein weiteres Keuchen entkam der Kehle des Blonden, gefolgt von einem weiteren Krampf und er rutschte weiter zur Seite. Nicht mehr lange...  
  
Er musste sich zusammen reißen. An etwas gutes denken. Etwas schönes...  
  
Herbstlaub, Wüstensand... Seine Rose...  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, während ihn die Müdigkeit immer mehr zu übermannen schien. So wie immer, doch dieses Mal gäbe es kein erwachen...  
  
Schritte näherten sich. Kamen direkt auf ihn zu, machten vor ihm halt. "Herr, ich bitte euch ! Macht dem ein Ende !", es war die Stimme seines Vaters. Ein heiserer Schrei entkam seiner Kehle. Warum tat sein Vater das ? Warum flehte er für ihn um Gnade ? Er hatte ihn enttäuscht ? Den Stolz der Familie beschmutzt..  
  
"Nicht doch. Ich habe etwas besseres mit deinem Sohn vor, Lucius ! Hilf ihm auf die Beine. Ich will dabei in seine Augen sehen !", gab der Lord spitz zurück.  
  
Einen Moment wurde es still. Dann ertönten erneut Schritte, sie umrundeten ihn, biss er unter den Armen gepackt wurde und wieder auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. Diese protestierten schmerzhaft unter seiner Last und ein Schrei bahnte sich durch seine Kehle, wurde aber vom Blut verschluckt und von einem stoßartigem Keuchen ersetzt. "Es tut mir leid !", hauchte ihm die bekannte Stimme ins Ohr.  
  
Draco lächelte schwach. "Das tut es...nicht."  
  
"Oh doch... Du warst alles, was ich immer wollte, Sohn ! *Alles* !" [2]  
  
"Ich habe dich...enttäuscht..."  
  
"Nein, das hast du nicht ! *Niemals* !"  
  
Er konnte nicht erwidern, sein Körper wurde von einem weiterem Krampf geschüttelt. "Vater ?", japste er kraftlos.  
  
"Ich bin hier.", der warme Atem streifte zitternd sein Ohr.  
  
"Kannst du ihr... etwas ausrichten ?"  
  
"Ich werde es ihr sagen !"  
  
"Nein !", er lachte bitter, was jedoch wieder in einem Hustenanfall unter ging. Blut spritzte, in kleinen Tropfen auf den Boden. "Sie weiß es... Etwas anderes... Es ist... wichtig... Sag ihr... das die Verräte...", er sackte in sich zusammen, doch sein Vater zog ihn erneut auf die Beine.  
  
Seine Arme zitterten. "Was ? Was soll ich ihr sagen ?"  
  
"Sie ist nah... ganz...nah..."  
  
"Genug mit dem Unsinn !", schnarrte Voldemort nun leise. Er konnte ihre Worte unmöglich verstanden haben. Dennoch blickte er zornig auf sie hinab. "Herr, bitte ! Ich werde alle Strafen über...", begann Lucius fest. Doch die kalte Stimme unterbrach ihn schroff. "Du vergeudest seine Zeit, mein Freund ! Möchtest du ihn nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause bringen ?"  
  
"Bitte ? Ich verstehe nicht !", hörte er die nahe Stimme seines Vaters.  
  
"Dann bringen wir es also zuende ! Für heute..."  
  
Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft, schloss die Augen. Holte sich das Bild ihrer Augen ins Gedächtnis. Die Erinnerung an ihren Duft, ihrer Küsse...  
  
Dann ertönte der Fluch. Tauchte ihn in gleißendes Licht, welches er selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider spürte. Tauchte ihn in Vergessen, in Gleichgültigkeit...  
  
Doch wo blieb der Tunnel ? Das Licht ? War es das ? Das Nichts ? Das Ende ?  
  
Sein Ende ?  
  
**  
  
Stille war eingetreten. Hatte die engen, düsteren Räume in eine täuschende Behaglichkeit geführt. Doch nur täuschend...  
  
Zu frisch waren die Tränen, die Trümmer, die Schreie...  
  
Die Erinnerungen...  
  
Langsam trat sie ins Freie, ließ die schützenden Ruinen hinter sich. Das Feuer in der Ferne erhellte die Nacht.  
  
Hogwarts...  
  
Ein weiteres, leises Seufzen. Getränkt in Besorgnis ging es in der kühlen Nachtluft unter. Es tat gut, es lenkte ab. Schien, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, die Sorgen mit sich fort zu tragen. Suchend blickte sie gen Himmel. Erwartungsvoll wanderten ihre Augen durch das tiefblaue Dunkel, untermalt von einigen, wenigen Sternen.  
  
Doch nichts war zu sehen. Kein Kauz, kein Falke. Nichts...  
  
"Sie sollten nicht alleine hier draußen verweilen, Miss Granger.", ertönte es leise, beinahe sanft hinter ihr. Überrascht drehte sie sich um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ungewollt und unmerklich.  
  
Die schwarzen Augen blitzten besorgt und freundschaftlich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, sah sie diesen merkwürdigen, scheinbar beruhigenden Glanz. Hätte man ihr vor einem Jahr weismachen wollen, dass Severus Snape auch sympathisch sein konnte, hatte sie sicherlich schallend gelacht.  
  
Früher...  
  
Ein kurzes angedeutetes Lächeln. Nicht mehr. "Ich warte." Eine kurze Antwort, doch er gab sich damit zufrieden. "Sie und Draco...", begann er und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Es war deutlich die Zurückhaltung zu hören. "...sie stehen sich sehr nahe, richtig?", fuhr er schließlich fort. "So könnte man es nennen.", es war kaum mehr wie ein Wispern, was ihrer Kehle entkam. Doch er nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
Einen Moment schwiegen sie Beide. Dann begannen seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zu zucken. "Ich hätte mein linkes Bein verwettet, dass sie sich einmal gegenseitig umbringen würden ! Aber, dass...", kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um und schritt zurück in den Schutz der Mauern.  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Ich auch..."  
  
Das schrille kreischen eines Greifs durchbrach die Stille. Ruckartig wirbelte sie herum. Erst ein Falke, dann ein Greif ? Was spielte sich hier ab ? Wo war er ?  
  
Ihre innere Stimme schrie, doch sie versuchte sie zu überhören. Versuchte sich selber Zuversicht einzureden...  
  
Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit ihr zu schreiben. Sicherlich war er irgendwo untergeschlüpft. Irgendwo...  
  
Der Vogel flog direkt auf sie zu, machte jedoch kurz vor ihr kehrt und ließ den Fetzen Papier auf den Boden fallen. Zaghaft nahm sie ihn auf.  
  
Diese Nachricht kannte sie...  
  
**  
  
Severus hatte gerade die Unterführung in den Untergrund erreicht, als er die Schreie hörte. Es waren keine Schreie aus Schmerz, oder Qual...  
  
Diese Schreie saßen tiefer. Kamen direkt aus dem Herzen.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl übermannte ihn, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Viel zu lange schienen ihm die Gänge zu sein. So als hätten sie sich im Laufe der letzten Sekunden einfach von selber verlängert. Wie von Zauberhand...  
  
Dennoch erreichte er die Abendluft, welche ihn sanft in ihre Fänge nahm.  
  
Er erblickte die junge Frau schon von weitem. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden, vollkommen kraftlos. Ihre Körperhaltung zeugte von Schmerz.  
  
Nein, von mehr...  
  
**  
  
Finger bohrten sich in ihre Schultern, kratzten sie durch den Stoff blutig. Sie spürte nicht, dass es ihre eigenen waren...  
  
Ihre Atmung ging schnell und stockend. Sie würde ersticken. Ganz sicher...  
  
Sie wollte ersticken, sterben, dahinscheiden.  
  
Alles, nur weg von dieser Welt...  
  
Ihre Sicht schwamm dahin, wurde unverkennbar. Schließlich umfassten sie zwei kräftige, starke Arme. Wimmernd sackte sie noch weiter in sich zusammen. Seine Stimme klang von weit her zu ihr durch, doch sie verpassten ihre Wirkung.  
  
Der Verräter war tot...  
  
Er war tot...  
  
Tod...  
  
Ihr Körper bebte, zitterte, schien zu sterben, zu zerbrechen...  
  
Schreie ertönten die Nacht. Entsetzliche Schreie und sie hörte nicht, dass es ihre eigenen waren...  
  
~**~  
  
Tja, tja... Ich weiß, dass war wieder mal ein ganz gemeiner Cliffhanger. Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Denn das ganze soll ja spannend bleiben... :- ) Jaja, ich bin gemein. Das nächste Chapter wird jedenfalls das letzte sein... Ok, einen kleinen Epilog gibt es ja noch...  
  
[1] - Irgendwer sagte mal, Padma oder Parvati als die Verräterin wäre lahm. Naja, sehe ich nicht so, denn Zwillinge lassen einem so viele tolle Möglichkeiten. :-) Ich denke diese Hintergrund-Idee ist ganz gut. Da haben ich und Crisa lange dran gebrütet... :-) *crisadankenddrück*  
  
[2] - Da haben wir uns wohl alle in Old Malfoy getäuscht. Schauspielerisches Talent, scheint also eine sehr ausgebildete Eigenschaft der Malfoys zu sein. :-) Diese Einsicht musste sein... Für den späteren Verlauf und eine evtl. Fortsetzung. Außerdem denke ich, dass er gar nicht der Rabenvater sein muss, den er immer darstellt zu sein. Wer weiß das schon? 


	23. DR22 Lost

So, da ihr alle so fleißig gelesen habt und es anscheinend auch noch mochtet (Ich gebe es zu, ich bin wirklich fies...), wollte ich euch auf das nächste Chapter nicht so lange warten lassen. Ohne große Worte, hier ist es also... Das letzte Chapter von *Desert Rose*... Irgendwie komisch...  
  
Großen Dank ans Crisachen - welche trotz starker Tränenausbrüche alles mehrere Male gelesen hat, um es wenigstens halbwegs zu korrigieren - (Du bist die beste Mäuschen! :-)), des Kracherchen, Lizzy und Snuffy... :-) Darf ich euch so nennen? Wenn nicht, Sorry. Ihr seid mir nur schon so ans Herz gewachsen. :-) *knuddeleuchalle*  
  
~**~  
  
22. Lost... **Februar 2000**  
  
Das Kaminfeuer prasselte leise und seine grauen Augen wanderten zwischen den züngelnden Flammen und seinem Glass Rotwein hin und her. Es zitterte in seiner Hand und er stellte es stöhnend auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
  
Einen Moment beäugte er misstrauisch die Zeilen, welche vor ihm auf dem Pergament langsam Form annahmen.  
  
War es richtig, was er tat? Verrat...  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er die Feder wieder an, ließ sie wieder gleichmäßig über das Blatt fliegen. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich, verschmierte einige Wörter etwas. Doch sie blieben lesbar.  
  
Wieder hielt er inne, rieb sich mit der Hand die Augen. Sie hatte, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten, zu zittern begonnen. Waren es die Nerven ? Die Trauer ? Die Angst ? Der Verlust ? Oder war es die Schuld ?  
  
"Lucius ?", hauchte es sanft hinter ihm. Er blickte weiterhin stur auf das Blatt.  
  
Er wollte sie nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt...  
  
"Lucius, bitte !", ihre Stimme klang flehend, hilflos, so wahnsinnig verzweifelt. Langsam, beinahe nicht merklich drehte er sich um, bis sich ihre Augen trafen.  
  
Ihre blonden Locken hingen wirr und vollkommen formlos über ihre schmalen Schultern. Noch nie war sie so schön gewesen, wie jetzt. "Wie war dein Tag, Liebes ?", erwiderte er kalt.  
  
Ihr Lächeln war schwach und gestellt. Es zeugte von Unsicherheit und für einen Moment verwirrte es ihn. Wo sie doch ihrem Sohn und seiner Selbst in nichts nachstand ? Wo doch ihre Masken besser saßen als die seinen ? Als Dracos es taten ?  
  
"Wir konnten uns nicht darauf einigen, welche Blumen wir für die Gestecke verwenden sollen ! Ich und Melinda...", wisperte sie gleichgültig. Es war merkwürdig. Wo sie doch immer davon geträumt hatte, ihrem Sohn eine prunk- und prachtvolle Hochzeit zu gestallten. "Vielleicht solltest du dabei deinen Sohn einbeziehen. Es ist immerhin sein großer Tag !"  
  
Sie schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. "Es ist ihm egal, so wie ihm alles andere auch egal ist !", ihre Stimme klang matt und brüchig. Er schluckte kaum merklich. "Dann fragt Natalia."  
  
"Sie ist mehr denn je gegen diese Heirat. Ich hörte, wie sie ihre Mutter anflehte.", Narzissa hielt stockend inne. "Sie hat Angst vor ihm.", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr wie ein Wispern.  
  
"Gut so. Diesem Biest wird etwas Respekt nur gut tun !", antwortete er abwesend.  
  
"Lucius... Auch ich habe Angst ! Er ist so kalt ! So skrupellos !", ihre Stimme klang fast weinerlich. Aber ehrlich... Ehrlich...  
  
Ein schwaches Nicken, war die Antwort. Nicht mehr. Seine Kehle war trocken. Er konnte es deutlich spüren und ihre Augen schienen ihn trotz allem, zu durchbohren.  
  
Ihre blauen Augen glänzen verachtend und verzweifelt zugleich. "Was haben sie ihm angetan ?", eine einzige Träne suchte sich den Weg über ihre blasse Wange. Hatte er sie jemals zuvor weinen sehen ?  
  
Und doch hatte sie recht. Sie hatten seinen Sohn gebrochen, zerstört, ihm alles genommen. Er war nichts weiter, wie eine gewissenlose und grausame Hülle, in dessen Innerem jegliche Gefühle versiegelt waren. Unzugänglich... Verloren...  
  
"Sie werden büßen.", antwortete er wispernd.  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen entkam ihrem Mund. "Was bringt es uns ? Was bring es unserem Sohn ?", ihre Stimme klang bitter.  
  
"Wir werden einen Weg finden !"  
  
"Dieser Zauber ist unwiderruflich !"  
  
"Das sagte man vom Todesfluch auch.", hauchte er angespannt. Stille erfüllte den Raum. Sie senkte den Kopf. "Doch dann traf er Harry Potter !", fügte er schließlich schwach hinzu.  
  
Langsam wandte er sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu. Ihre leichtfüßigen Schritte ertönen, bevor sie hinter ihm zum stehen kommt. Ihre Arme legten sich auf seine Schultern und ihr Atem streifte seine Wange. "Dann brauchen wir ein Wunder.", ihre Augen überflogen die Zeilen auf dem Pergament.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er dieses Wunder schon vor uns gefunden.", kam kaum hörbar seine Antwort.  
  
**  
  
Kalt. Es war kalt und düster. Kein Licht, keine Hoffnung. Nicht einmal ein leichtes Schimmern. Was war das hier ?  
  
Seine Welt ? Sein Leben ? War das alles ? Töten und ihm dienen ? Ihm...  
  
Einst hatte er ihm nicht gedient. Er wusste es aus seinen Träumen. Doch wann ? In einem anderen Leben ?  
  
Hatte er jemals anders gelebt... oder gar geliebt ?  
  
Er wusste es nicht. Es fehlte, ab dem Punkt, wo des Meisters Fluch ertönte. Wann hatte er ihn gesprochen ? Und warum ? Warum hatte man sein anderes Leben ausgelöscht ? Es vernichtet ?  
  
War es eine Strafe ? Doch wofür ?  
  
Warum erinnerte es sich nicht ? Warum kamen diese Bilder nur im Traum ?  
  
Schreie, Menschen, Flammen... Tod...  
  
Doch das war nicht anders wie das, was er täglich erlebte. Was er täglich für seinen Lord tat und es störte ihn nicht.  
  
Schlammblüter und Muggel durften nicht Leben ! Sie waren des Lebens nicht wert, nutzlos, nichts weiter als Dreck... Abschaum... So hatte es ihm der Meister gelehrt...  
  
Und so würde er leben...  
  
Doch Nachts kamen die Bilder. Vielleicht Erinnerungen, an ein früheres Leben.  
  
Dann waren da Augen, so braun wie Herbstlaub und so hell und klar wie der Wüstensand ! Lippen so rot wie die Blätter einer Rose und eine Haut, so zart wie Seide...  
  
Doch alles verschwand immer dann, wenn dieses eine Wort ertönte. Es hallte hinter seinen Schläfen, wann immer er Erinnerungen suchte. Wann immer er zu weit in seine Träume sank. Wie eine Schranke, eine unsichtbare Absperrung, hielt es ihn von allem fern.  
  
Der Wind peitschte durch die stillen Gemäuer, wirbelte den Staub auf und ließ die defekten Fensterläden auf- und wieder zuschlagen. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Ort. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dieser Ort eine Zufluchtsstätte gewesen war.  
  
Irgendwann, in einem anderen Leben...  
  
Er wollte dem Lord gehorchen, ihm dienen. Doch eine andere Hälfte schrie nach Freiheit, nach Leben, nach Frieden....  
  
Doch warum ? Warum wollte diese Hälfte sich erinnern, wollte ein anderes Leben. Vielleicht das frühere ? Das andere ?  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sich die Schläfen. Er hatte zu tief gewühlt, die Schranken erreicht. Das war seine Strafe. Doch für was ?  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn die Bilder klarer wurden, versuchten sich festzusetzen, ertönte die schmerzende, schrille Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und sie schrie, sie lachte und dann wisperte sie...  
  
"Amnesia !" [1]  
  
**  
  
Regungslos verharrte Severus am Fenster, blickte gedankenverloren in die kahlen Ländereien Hogwarts. Sie hatten mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen, doch nichts war mehr, wie es vorher gewesen war.  
  
Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Es war eine Schande !  
  
Die Eltern weigerten sich ihre Kinder in der nächsten Zeit nach Hogwarts zu schicken und viele Lehrer hatten Angst. Konnten sie verstehen...  
  
Auch er verstand, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.  
  
Gedankenverloren ruhten seine Augen auf der kleinen, von der Ferne verschluckten Gestallt, die verlassen im Abendwind stand. Ihr Umhang wehte im Wind, ebenso ihr langes, braunes Haar...  
  
"Professor ! Ich mache mir Sorgen. Haben sie diese Gerüchte gehört ?.", hauchte der junge Mann neben ihm. Es gefiel Severus nicht wirklich, aber sie waren nun mal auf eine enge Zusammenarbeit angewiesen. Gerade in solchen Zeiten. Denn Voldemorts Truppen waren mächtiger denn je. Nicht zuletzt die *Dark Device*, dessen *neuer* Hauptmann sie wie ein Todessengel durch die Lande führte und Verderben zurück ließ, wo immer sie passierten.  
  
Er lächelte bitter. Natürlich hatte er davon gehört. "Ich bin nicht von gestern, Mr. Potter !"  
  
"Wir sollten es ihr sagen ! Immerhin...", begann der dunkelhaarige Jüngling leise, doch der Ältere schnitt ihm gezielt den Satz ab.  
  
"Sie weiß es !", hörte er sich selber sagen, bevor er seine Worte überhaupt zurecht gelegt hatte...  
  
~**~  
  
[1] - Die Idee mit dem Amnesia-Spruch habe ich mir von SJ und der Story *Crying in the rain* gemopst. Ich fand sie einfach grandios...  
  
Ja, des war es also. Ok, da kommt natürlich noch ein *Epilog* und irgendwann vielleicht noch mal ein Fortsetzung. Ich habe da einige Ideen, welche ich aber noch nicht genau fokussieren konnte. Wen wird es also noch etwas dauern...  
  
Bis dahin könnt ihr euch ja dann schon mal mit meiner neuesten Draco/Mione Story trösten oder auch die Zeit vertreiben. :-) Sie schimpft sich *Seelenwanderer* und ist um einiges *heiterer* wie diese hier. :-)  
  
Ihr findet sie unter - 


	24. DR Epilog

Huhu ihr süßen. J Das ist es also. Der Epilog und der letzte Part von *Desert Rose*...

Ich fasse mich kurz, denn ich habe am Ende noch einiges zu sagen. Außerdem will ich euch nicht zu lange auf die Folter spannen. :-)

Danke an alle Jene, die meine Story verfolgt haben, sei es auch nur für einige Kapitel. Großen dank geht an meine Stammleser! *bussianeuchalle* Danke euch ALLEN! Ich liebe euch... *heul* Sorry, meine Gefühle gehen mit mir durch...

~**~

Epilog - Revenge *Hermiones POV*

**Februar 2000**

_Die Sonne ist schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als ich langsam wieder ganz  zu mir komme._

_Die Erinnerungen schmerzen, lassen mich leer und kalt zurück. Ihr könnte erfrieren, würde ich nur lange genug hier draußen bleiben. Hier verweilen und mich von meinen Erinnerungen überschwemmen lassen._

_Vor einigen Wochen hätte ich noch sterben wollen..._

_Ob Qualvoll oder schnell, war dabei gleich !_

_Doch nun..._

_Nun treibt sie mich unbarmherzig voran. Lässt mich nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen ! _

_Weder bei Tag, noch bei Nacht._

_Die Ungewissheit..._

_Ich schließe meine Augen, hole das zerknitterte Stück Pergament aus meiner Tasche. Meine Hände zittern, als ich es ihn entfalte. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als ich zu lesen beginne. _

_Obwohl ich jedes Wort schon kenne, befürchtet und erhofft hatte..._

_Die Schrift wirkt so vertraut, auch wenn sie geradliniger ist, als die seine es war... Oder vielleicht auch noch ist..._

_Die Wortwahl, der Ausdruck, die Kälte, wenn auch seine Worte stets wärmer gewesen waren. Es war verblüffend... beängstigend...schmerzend..._

_Denn es brachte mich zum erinnern. Ich hatte so sehr versucht zu vergessen._

_Doch dann kamen die Gerüchte, über den schönen, stolzen Engel der *Dark Device* ! _

_Grausam und unbarmherzig wie er sein soll, nannten sie ihn schnell den Engel des Todes._

_Dennoch zweifelte ich, aus vielerlei Gründen._

_Bis zu diesen Worten. Sie verwirren mich, wo sie doch nur bestätigen, was ich befürchtete, erhoffte, ersehnte..._

_Wenn er also nicht tot ist, was ist er dann ?_

_Gebrochen..._

_Verloren..._

_Meine Augen schließen sich, sperren das vergehende Tageslicht aus. Vor meinem inneren Auge bildet sich sein Bild. Das Bild meines Drachen._

_Mag er auch vergangen sein, so ist er nicht vergessen._

_Mein Drache wollte fliegen..._

_Und ich werde ihn finden und ich schwöre bei Gott. _

_Er wird fliegen !_

_Ich werde sie alle finden, ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, bis ich jeden einzelnen gefunden habe. Bis ich Rache geübt habe, dafür, dass man meinen Drachen zerbrach._

_Das man ihm die Freiheit nahm, so wie man sie mir nahm. Wie man mir meine Seele und mein Herz nahm. _

_Mein Wasser zum Leben !_

_Zaghaft wende ich die goldene Münze in meinen Händen. Zu lange ist es her, doch ich spüre deutlich die noch vorhandene Magie. Der Portschlüssel ist also immer noch aktiv. Mein Innerstes schreit, will mich dazu bringen ihn zu benutzen. Doch ich zögere..._

_Mögen sie mir auch mein Wasser zum Leben genommen haben, so werde ich durchhalten. _

_Werde leben, suchen, warten._

_Bis meine Zeit gekommen ist..._

_Und dann werde ich ihn finden...  und einen Weg für uns..._

_Denn ich gebe nicht auf, so erbarmungslos die Sonne auch sein mag. Denn ich bin die eine, die einzige..._

_Geboren in eine grausame, falsche Welt. Wie eine Laune der Natur, doch ich werde stark genug sein..._

_Für ihn !_

_Denn ich bin seine Rose... _

_Seine Wüstenrose !_

**Fin**

_~**~_

Jaja, ich bin unbarmherzig, ich weiß. :-) Wie ihr alle es so schön gesagt hab, habe ich euch in der Luft hängen lassen. :-) Und wenn es auch hart klingt, so sollte es teilweise sein. Ich habe lange gegrübelt, wie ich diese Geschichte beenden soll und ich habe mich letztendlich für ein bad-open-end entschieden, was aber dennoch hoffen lässt. 

Ich hätte das alles in einem Happy-End enden lassen können, aber das wiederstrebte mir. Ich hätte Draco auch sterben lassen können, was ich erst auch tat, aber ich hatte noch so viele Ideen für eine evtl. Fortsetzung und diese Art von Enden sind auch wiederum so extrem typisch für solche Storys, daher wiederstrebte mir das in manchen Dingen ebenfalls. Also wählte ich diese Version... 

Ich weiß, viele Fragen bleiben unbeantwortet, aber das ist bei Open-Endings ja gewöhnlich immer so. :-) Ich kann euch aber an dieser Stelle etwas trösten, denn ich plane zu 99% eine Fortsetzung von *DR*, da mir zu dieser Geschichte noch einige Ideen im Kopf umher schwirren. Es könnte nur etwas dauern, weil ich gerade noch an einigen anderen Storys arbeite und auch etwas Abstand von so... nennen wir es mal schwerer Kost... brauche... Da werden sich dann aber wahrscheinlich viele offen gebliebene Fragen beantworten. 

Also, ich könnte noch Stundenlang plaudern, aber irgendwo sollte man enden. Leider...

Ich danke EUCH ALLEN also noch mal herzlich, dafür dass ihr meine Geschichte so eisern verfolgt habt. :-) *knuddeleuchallewieverrückt*

In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr euch ja mit meinen anderen Storys etwas die Zeit vertreiben. :-) Z.B. mit *Seelenwanderer*. :-)__


	25. Hinweis zur Fortsetzung

Nein, dass ist kein weiteres Chap... Nur ein kleiner Hinweis...  
  
Ich hab´s endlich vollbracht. Ich hab mich an eine Fortsetzung gesetzt! *freu* Ob´s was wird, werden wir sehen...  
  
Das Resultat findet ihr jedenfalls hier unter *Dryed Tears*! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr da mal reinschaut und mir per Rev sagt, was ihr davon haltet! 


End file.
